My Mafia Family
by hcribley
Summary: Bella is a sous chef at the new restaurant Delica. Edward is taking over the crime family for his father, what will happen when the two of them meet?  AH some cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT** I only play with the characters. I do own all the movies out! This is my very first story I am writing so please let me know what you think. I am editing this story now, it was pointed out that I had many mistakes do to not proof reading and they were correct, so now I will be fixing them.

CHAPTER 1 "The beginning"

"Come on we have to go, it's opening night!" Gabe told me. There is a new club opening tonight called Sensations.

"Ok! Ok! Jeez, I said I would go, now leave me alone so that I can get ready!" Great now the task of finding something to wear that Gabe considers "club worthy", I decided to wear my sapphire blue v-neck with black skinny jeans and my trusty chucks.

"I love that color blue on you, I approve, now lets go the rest of the gang is waiting on your slow ass."

We decided to take a cab home incase we had a little to much to drink and didn't have to worry about leaving our cars there. When we pulled up to the front of the club I noticed there was a long line of people waiting outside to get in. Gabe being the "man" that he is got in threw the VIP entrance, sometimes being a food critic has its perks. The outside of the club looked like a typical brick building, but the inside was WOW. The main level had a bar along the whole back wall, there were booths and tables along the sides of the dance floor, at the entrance they had a coat check as well. The second floor was for the VIP's and was roped off with 2 bodyguards at the end of the stairs so no one who was not on the list could go. The second floor had a balcony overlooking the dance floor below, there was also a bar along the back wall, and the booths looked to have a privacy wall around them and tables by the balcony. The walls were a deep burgundy color with silver designs going threw it. As Gabe and I neared where our friends were sitting a waitress comes up to us to takes our drink order, I order a cranberry vodka and Gabe goes for his signature screaming orgasm.

"Hey bitch's! Look who finally decided she would grace us with her presents."

"It's about time I have been waiting for you two bitches to get her for-ev-er" Tyler said as we took a seat at the booth.

"Shut-up Ty, or I will tell your boy-toy here not to give you any!" as I stick my tongue out at him.

"So are we going to do the usual and order a bunch of stuff to eat or just sit here and look pretty." some days I wonder why I even put up with these people. When the waitress comes back with our dinks we place our order and catch up on what is going on in very ones lives.

"So depending on how late it gets after we eat I think we should head down to the dance floor, is everyone in?" Gabe asked.

"Not me I have to be up early to start at the new job, I have to be in at 9am, the boss will be there and I have yet to meet him."

"Wait he wasn't there when you got hired in? I thought they were the ones who do the hiring and firing?" Lauren asked.

"Not always in the food industry, the executive chef is the one who usually does, because I will be working under him."

"I guess that makes since, sorry but I don't even know how to boil water, let alone anything in the industry." Jess commented.

"So you didn't even meet the guy? That sucks, do you know what his name is at least? Anything at all?" Tyler asked.

"No nothing except his name is Edward."

After we finished eating, I decided to go with them for a few minutes to the dance floor, I can't dance at all, but I thought what the hell, I don't know anyone else here. As Gabe and Tyler were dancing with me, it felt like someone was watching me. I tried to look around but didn't see anyone directly looking at me so I figured it was my mind going crazy on me, maybe I had more to drink then I thought I did. I told the gang that I was going to call it a night and headed for the door, on my way there I ran into the someone, just as I was about to fall strong arms wrapped around my waist, I felt this tingly feeling all the way to my toes.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going"

"That's ok, glad I was able to catch you before you fell, that would have been a nasty fall" the velvety voice said, when I looked up to meet the man in the eye's I thought I would pass out, this man was a god. Strong chiseled jaw line, full lips, straight nose, and the most intense green eyes I have ever seen, and a smirk to die for.

"My name is Edward, are you having a good time tonight?"

"Yes I did. I was just on my way out, sorry again to have bumped into you, good night." I said as I turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight, just like to play with the characters. Please forgive any grammar and spelling errors, this story does not have a beta. Please let me know if you find any and I will gladly change them, thanks.

CHAPTER 2

As I walked into the kitchen at Delica I noticed Marcus talking to a man he looked familiar, but his back was to me so I wasn't sure. He has dress shoes on with a business suit, long muscular legs, firm ass, broad shoulders, and bronze colored hair. Just as I was getting ready to let them know I was here, mystery man turned around. That was when I knew where I knew him from, club Sensations.

"Hi" real intelligent I thought.

"Hello, I'm Edward the owner of this fine establishment" He said with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"My name is Bella; I was hired to be the new sous chef." God sometimes I hate that I blush so easily.

"Yes, Marcus was just filling me in on what I missed while I was away on business. Marcus after you go over the menu with Bella, please show her to my office I have a few things I would like to go over thanks." With that he turned and walked away.

"Ok so let's go over the menu first and then when you get back from talking with Mr. Cullen we can start on the prep for tonight's menu." Marcus instructed me to have a seat at the table just off to the side, this is where people take there breaks and eat when that have a few minutes to spare, most of the time you are tasting items as they go on the pass so you never really get hungry.

"Great, is there anything I should know before we start? I have paper with me, sorry but this is new to me, I was a line cook before and we never went over the menu, granted the menu never changed either" I laughed. Marcus was laughing too. After we were done with the menu, he lead me back to the office's where I was to meet with Mr. Cullen.

"Good luck" he wished me and then laughed as he left; now I'm getting kind of worried, especially if I have to be wished good luck.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" he said with a sharp voice. Oh god what have I gotten myself into, is he going to be one of those hard to please people?

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah yes, Bella come in and have a seat, I just wanted to have an interview of my own if you will. Where did you go to school and how long have you been out?"

"I was at the Le Cordon Blue in Florida; my mom lived there with her new husband. I have been out now for a little over a year; I was a line cook before."

"Do you see yourself staying in this position for long?"

"I'm not really sure right now, I can't say what will happen in the future, but for now I like where I am."

"So to change the topic here, how did you like Sensations last night? I saw you in the VIP section with a group; you looked like you were all having a good time."

"Yeah it was great, the food was excellent, my friend Gabe is a food critic so we always get together and try out the new places."

"Gabe? He does the reviews for the local paper right? I've read some of his stuff; I'll be interested to see how he reviews the club then. I have gone to some of the places he has recommended and I have to agree that they were really good."

"Yeah we like to go in a big group so that we can sample some of everything we get, the only rule we have is that everyone must get something different."

"That's a good idea. Well that was really the only thing I have that I wanted to talk to you about, I should let you get back to Marcus so we can have everything ready for when we open tonight."

Time seemed to fly by as the night went on. I only saw Edward once during that time; he must have been really busy with the opening of the restaurant. After cleaning up and punching out I headed to my truck "beast" I threw my stuff in the passenger seat and went to start her up and nothing. No loud start nothing, just a click. Oh great now what is wrong with this thing!

_Knock knock_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed when someone knocked on my window, as I looked I saw it was Edward.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, are you ok?"

"Yeah, beast, my truck, won't start, it makes this click sound and then nothing happens, it's probably the alternator, but I don't know." I was about ten shades of red.

"Grab your stuff and I will give you a lift home, no cab will be out this late/early in the morning. I don't mind really."

"Ok thanks" I turned and grabbed my stuff, I didn't bother locking it up, there was nothing of value in there and if someone wanted to take it they can have it at this point. When I got out of the truck Edward was right there waiting for me, he lead me over to a nice midnight blue sporty looking car with leather interior. (Link on my profile)

"Thanks Mr. Cullen, I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Please call me Edward, Mr. Cullen is my father." He laughed.

"Ok Edward" as we got closer to my apartment complex I realized I never gave him my address, _well that's creepy, how did he know where I lived?_

"Oh, sorry I got your address off the paperwork in your file. I didn't mean to creep you out."

"Oh god I didn't mean to say that out loud, I'm so sorry to offend you, especially after you're going out of your way like this for me." I was defiantly red now.

"That's ok I would be creped out too it I were you, and I'm not going out of my way I actually live a few miles from here" he replied. "Are you going to need a ride to work in the morning? I would be happy to give you a ride in."

"Um if you don't mind that would be great, I just have to call a tow in the morning but that's it."

"I'll call my sister-in-law she is a mechanic and owns her own shop; I won't let anyone else work on any of my cars."

"Great thanks, I'll see you in the morning then." After that I went to get out of the car but my door was already opened for me as Edward gave me his hand to help me out. I made my way into the building just as he took off. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward.

AN:

Not sure when the next update will be but hopefully it won't be too long. Thanks to all of those who reviewed that last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to all who have review / added this story.**

CHAPTER 3

"_Edward, please I need your cock in me now!" I begged him._

"_Soon love, soon, but first I want to taste that sweet pussy of yours, then you can have my cock" he replied as he licked and sucked his way down my body. He started at my neck licking and sucking until he got to my breast, then he took a nipple in his mouth, sweet heaven it sent pleasure to all the right places._

"_Oh god, please."_

"_God isn't here just me, just Edward" and continued his way down until he got to my clit, he sucked on it and I was lost, my orgasm ripped threw me so fast I didn't feel it coming._

"_YES Edward Yes, oh please, please don't stop."_

"_Mmmmmm, that's right let me have that sweet nectar, god you taste like heaven."_

"_Edward, enough with the foreplay, I want your cock in me now!"_

"_Your wish is my command."_

_Beep, beep, beep_

_What is that noise? Beep, beep, beep._

Damn it, why did it have to go off now; we were getting to the best part. I hit the alarm clock off the night stand in irritation. Well guess I may have to by a new one. I set my clock a little early today so that I would have time to get ready before Edward got here; now I'm not so sure I really want him to pick me up especially after that dream. I got in the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. When I got out I had 20 minutes before he would be here, good thing I picked out the what to wear before I went to bed last night, not that it really matters much, I'll have my chef's jacket on the majority of the time anyway. Just as I was getting ready to finish my hair I heard a knock on my door, shit he's early.

"Coming!" I yelled hopping he could hear me. As I opened the door I was meet with the wonderful sent of baked goods from the local bakery and a sight I would defiantly be saving for later.

"Hey, sorry I'm early, but I thought you might like to have a pastry and coffee before going into work today, I hope that's alright?" he asked in his smooth velvety voice.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that, you giving me a ride was enough. Sorry I'm not quite ready yet, I just need to finish putting up my hair and then we can go. Come on in and have a seat." I was blushing like a fool I could feel the heat down to my toes.

"No problem take all the time you need, I'm sure the boss will understand if you're a few minutes late this morning. Oh I called Rose, my sister-in-law, on the way here and she said she would take a look at your tuck this afternoon, she was having it towed first thing this morning, I hope that was ok."

"Yeah that's fine, thanks again for doing that, just have her let me know what the damages are so that I can stop at the bank. Make yourself comfortable I'll be back in a few." With that I walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

"Ok I'm all set, thanks again for well everything really."

"Like I said no problem, and you don't have to thank me anymore ok. You look nice by the way I didn't get a chance to tell you when I came in you left almost right away on me." he replied with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Sorry" I blushed of course, what else do I do.

.

.

.

"Hey chef, what do we have on the menu today?" I asked Marcus as I walked into the kitchen. I thought now would be a good time to get used to how things work here.

"Well lets go sit at the table and go over the menu for tonight then take a break, then we can start on prep sound good to you?" he asked me.

"Yeah great." I replied as I followed him over to the table. We went over the menu for about an hour and a half so that I had everything committed to memory, I did have a copy of the menu on the tack board in front of me just incase I forgot something, but it was better to learn it then rely on the board, you waste more time trying to look for the items then actually working on plating the dish. After that was done we went out for our break.

"Bella, the only time you have to call me chef is when we're working at the pass, any other time just call me Marcus ok?"

"No problem, but it's a habit from working on the line, so I can't make any promises!" I laughed with him on that. Most of the others require you to call them chef all the time so that when working you don't forget who is in charge.

"Well what do we have here; my chef's taking a break? What is this world coming to?" Edward said.

"So how is everything going so far in the kitchen today?" he asked me with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"I'll let you know in a while, we just finished going over the menu for tonight and decided to take a break and then start on prep. Oh before I forget when is Rose getting here to look at my truck? I noticed it was already gone, I just wasn't sure when to expect her back."

"I'll let you know, not sure how long it will take her to look at it, and she was going to do it in her spare time this afternoon, so I will get back with you on that."

"Ok not a problem than…sorry" I laughed

"That's ok. Marcus how are the supplies doing, are we going to need to put in an order this week or do you think it will be ok, I have time to do it now."

"Yeah we are going to need a few things, let me get back to you in a little while when we have the prep going." As the night went on I stepped out the back door to take a break when I heard voices coming from the side of the building.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The voice said, it sounded like Edward but I couldn't be sure I had not heard him upset before; this was a cold, hard, voice.

"I, I, I'm sorry sir, please don't kill me I was just told to give this to you, please I have no idea what is in there, I have a little girl to look after, I just do as I'm told, please don't hurt me sir" the other voice stuttered out, he sounded like he was just a kid. I peeked around the side of the building and I saw that Edward had a guy, defiantly not a kid, pushed up against the wall using his forearm to keep him in place.

"I don't care, you tell Black that the next time he tries to fuck with my shipment, it will be his head on stick, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, yes sir, I will tell him, please let me go, I mean no harm."

"This time I will spare you your life, but if I see you around here again I make no promises got it!"

"Yes sir got it." With that Edward let the man go and he took off running away, Edward started running his hand threw his hair tugging at it. I moved as quietly as I could back to the door, but just before I got there I was caught.

"What did you hear, I want to know everything and don't lie to me" he grabbed my arm to stop me from going back inside.

"I heard you threaten him and that he has a kid to look after, that's all I swear, I won't say anything to anyone" I was shaking now, utterly terrified I has just witnessed something not related to the restaurant business.

"Ok, make sure to keep it that way." he still had that steel voice sound to him. "Get back in there before Marcus comes out here to see what is going on I don't need anybody else sticking there nose in my business got it?"

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't trying to be nosy I just came out here for a break and heard yelling that's all." I managed to get out without stuttering threw it.

"Ok, Rose won't be hear tonight, she wasn't able to get your truck fixed yet, she has to order some parts for it, she said it may take a couple of weeks because they are on backorder right now" his voice softened at the end. Great now what am I going to do about getting around. "I will pick you up and drop you off for work until its done, that is if you still want me too?" he asked me shyly.

"Ok, but only if you let me make you dinner one night as a thank you and pay you gas money, it's only fair."

"The dinner sounds wonderful but the gas money is definite NO."

"Um well gas money is not an option it's that or no dinner for you, take it or leave it."

"Ok fine, I will see you later tonight then, when you are finished just come to my office." With that he just walked away back into the building. The rest of the night went fast and before I knew it, it was time to go home; I was walking to the office when I heard his angry voice again.

"I don't care what you have to do make sure Black does not get close to our shipments again or it will be you swimming with the fish got me!" I didn't hear the reply, so he must be on the phone to someone.

"That is not an excuse, he was there, he had a messenger with a box, and inside said box was some of my coke that was there, now we have to figure out how to fix this." With that he hung up his phone, I figured now would be a good time to let him know I was ready to go. I knocked on his door and he told me in a sharp voice to come it.

"Everything is done for the night, I'm ready but if your not then I can call someone to come and get me, I don't want to be too much trouble for you."

"No we can go, plus you told me you would be making dinner some night, now I have to take you so that we can have that dinner you promised me." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, when did you want me to make you dinner? I just have to know the day before so that I can plan something."

"How about Sunday night, we're closed so you will have the day to rest a bit and do whatever you need to do, I can be there around lets say 6:30, if that works for you?"

"That sounds fine with me, is there anything you would like me to make?"

"Whatever you feel like is fine, I'm not a picky eater and there isn't anything that I don't like so surprise me."

"Ok"

"Great let's get going I don't know about you but I am tired."

"Yeah it's been a long hot day for me so I am ready to go to bed." Oh god that did not sound good. With that I left the office to go outside and have a smoke before getting into the car. While I was waiting by the car I got the feeling like someone was watching me, but when I looked around I didn't see anyone there, if fact it was really dark out and kind of eerie too.

"You know you can get in the car you don't have to stand outside waiting for me." I grabbed my chest, my heart beating fast "sorry I didn't mean to scare you again, seems I have a habit of doing that to you."

"That's ok; I just had this weird feeling like someone was watching me I was looking around trying to see if there was anyone there that's all, I guess I didn't hear you coming."

"You think someone is watching you?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm sure it was just my mind, I am really tired so it was probably nothing, don't worry about it."

"Get in the car" he said in a sharp commanding voice. So I did as he asked and got into the car without question, because when he used that voice it was scary.

AN: reviews are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thank you to all who reviewed as always I do not own twilight, just like to play with them.**

CHAPTER 4

I must have fell asleep on the way home, because the next thing I know I hear a velvety voice in my ear telling me we are home. _Oh how wonderful that sounds. I wish that were true my Greek God, I would love to take you home and have my way with you._ Just then I hear a chuckling sound in my ear and smell a wonderful manly aroma.

"Come on sleeping beauty time to wake up" the voice replied again.

"I don't want to, just stay with me in bed for a little longer, they will be fine at work without us for a few more minutes." I reply, but the voice just laughs again, that is when I realize who that voice belongs to, and I am completely mortified.

"Oh god, please tell me I am dreaming that you really didn't hear anything?"

"No can do sleeping beauty, although whatever it was you were dreaming about sounded pretty nice to me" he laughed at me.

"Just kill me now please!" I said as I got out of the car "thanks for dropping me off, I'll see you tomorrow, same time?"

"Yes I will be here." With that he got in his car and waited until I was in the door before leaving.

The next day I made sure I was ready when he picked me up, just as there was a knock on the door I was opening it only to be meet by a delivery guy with a box.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The man asked me.

"Yes I am can I help you with something?"

"Sign here." And he put a clip board in my face for my signature.

"Can you tell me who this is from, I wasn't expecting anything." He didn't reply just took the clipboard and left, that was kind of odd, and he seemed a little creepy. I took the box and placed in on the dinning room table and went to get a knife to open it up just as there was another knock on my door.

"Coming" I replied, I grabbed the knife and went to answer the door.

"What did I do that would have you opening the door for me with a knife in your hand?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing, there was just a creepy delivery guy here for me and I needed the knife to open the box, come in I'm just going to open the box real quick." I made my way back into the dinning room to open the box. However I was not expecting what I found inside the box and screamed so loud they might have heard me in the next state. I dropped the knife and backed away from the box only to run into something hard and screamed again, just as a strong arm wrapped around my waist holding me up. The contents of the box were black roses with a picture of me looking like a corpse lying on my bed. Whoever took the picture had to have been in the house while I was sleeping or right outside of my window.

"Shh its ok I've got you, nobody is going to hurt you, it's just me Edward." He gently set me down on the floor with my back to his chest. "Ok do you know who would want to send something like this to you? An ex-boyfriend maybe?"

"No I have no idea, I only have one ex and he lives in another state. I don't know that many people here and I don't think I have pissed off anyone. "I was finally starting to get my breathing under control now.

"Ok, I want to have someone come in here and look at this, don't touch it, I will be right back." He replied and got up and walked into the hallway to make a call. When he came back he said the person was on his way and would be hear in about 15 minutes, he also told me he called Marcus and let him know that I would not be in today. About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door I just looked at Edward not knowing if I really should answer that or not, he told me to stay were I was and that he would answer the door.

"Hey man, thanks for coming over, I need you to dust the box for prints, the only ones that have touched it is Bella and the delivery guy, she has no idea who would send something like this to her, when we left last night she said she felt like someone was watching her too. I have no idea who, so start with the usual, Black's first this time though because he sent the package yesterday." He replied to the man at the door, at least he knew who he was, I had no idea, and he looked to be around 6' 3", very muscular, dark brown curly hair, and bright blue eyes, when he smiles he has dimples in his cheeks making him look like a teddy bear.

"No problem boss, where is the box you want me to look at? You must be Bella?" The man asked.

"Yeah sorry, Bella this is Emmett, Em this is Bella, the box is on the dinning room table I'll show you." Edward replied.

"Nice to meet you Bella, now can you tell me about the guy who dropped off the box to you and what was so strange about him? That way I might have a better idea of where to start looking?" Em asked me.

"He didn't really say anything just asked if I was Isabella Swan and then shoved a clipboard in my face to sign for the box and walked away, he was rude wouldn't tell me who sent the package when I asked; as soon as I signed he grabbed the clipboard and almost ran out of the building. He had on the standard uniform for the delivery guys, blue pants and shirt; he had a hat on also so I don't know what color his hair is, no visible scars or markings of any kind that I saw either. Umm, he had almost a grey color for eyes, looked to be American, no accent but again not totally sure on that he didn't say much. That's about all I can tell you."

"Wow that was a lot of information to get in just that little bit of an interaction. Really good job, that helps me a lot, I'll have someone come in to a sketch do you think you could work with them?"

"I can try; do you really think he had something to do with it though he was just a delivery guy?"

"Not necessarily but this way if we can find him we can get more answers out of him and it will rule out his prints as well." I guess that makes since, my dad always told me to look for the small things on a person that would help identify them the easiest.

"Ok I will can it a shot; I mean anything that will help you out."

"Great let me make a call and then we can get started." With that he went out into the hall to make his call, this was getting crazier by the minute. I still can't think of anyone who would want to hurt me, I don't have enemies that I am aware of, I always try to be nice to everyone and give them the chance before making judgments against them, and why now, I just started a new job?

"Are you going to be ok? I know this is a shock to you; do you want to sit on the couch? It might be better then the floor." I didn't even realize I was still sitting on the floor, so I made my way to get up when Edward offered me his hand to help me up. I told him thanks and we went into the living room to sit down; when I did I just put my face in my hands and cried. I didn't know what to do, who it could be, and what I was going to do now, if the person who sent this was after me they already knew where I lived, so they could be following me around. But I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

"I wonder if the person who sent this has something to do with my truck not starting to." I said thinking out loud, I do that often just to try and process things in my mind.

"Why do you think that?"

"It's just so weird, I mean I started a new job then my truck stops running, now there is a mystery warning message all in the same week? To me that just doesn't seem right. "All of a sudden I got really lightheaded and dizzy, I felt like I was going to pass out, but before I could fall strong arms wrapped themselves around me and picked me up and placed me back on the couch.

"Are you ok? You looked like you were going to pass out on me there, let me get you something to drink; you need to keep your sugar levels up so you don't go into shock." Edward left to go into the kitchen, when he came back out he had a murderous look on his face and a in his hand for me.

"Do you normally leave the sliding glass door open when you are home?" He asked me in a sharp voice.

"No it was closed and locked, I don't like to open it to being on the first floor, why?"

"EMMETT GETS IN HERE NOW!" He yelled I had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah boss, I just got off the phone with Tanya, she should be here in a few minutes to get that sketch from Bella, what's going on you look like you are going to kill someone." Em replied laughing. Edward told him what I said about having the sliding door locked even when I was at home.

"Bella I am going to look around, stay here for now." With that he walked towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. A few minutes later I heard him yell for Emmett again, this time I went with to see what was going on, I wish I would have stayed in the living room, I found Edward in my bathroom looking at the walls with a scowl on his face. The mirror was shattered and there looked to be paint on the walls, with a message that said 'you are being watched'.

"What the fuck is this, is it what…Holy shit Ed this is blood." Em replied, but I didn't get a chance to hear what Edward said before the room started to spin and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND PUT ME ON ALERTS!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

CHAPTER 5

"How much longer until she wakes up Jane, she's been out for almost 2 hours."

"I don't know Edward, I told you already, it's her minds way of dealing with the stress and shock of what happened." She sounded a little exasperated explaining it all again to him.

"Blood, so much blood." I whispered out, my throat was so dry and scratchy.

"Oh god Bella, are you ok, I didn't know what happened or what to do so I called my aunt Jane and had her come over and take a look at you, my cousin Tanya is here also if you feel up to doing the sketch, if not we can do it later when you are feeling better." he rushed out.

"No lets do the sketch now while it's still fresh in my mind, sorry I worried you, the smell of blood causes me to get lightheaded and pass out sometimes." I replied as I was trying to sit up on the couch I had been laying on. When Edward saw me trying to get up he helped me and then made the introductions to everyone. I went with Tanya to get started on the sketch, when that was finally finished she showed me the picture and asked me if that was the delivery guy and I told her it was.

"Edward, do you know who this guy is?" Tanya asked him. Almost immediately I could tell that he knew who it was and that he was pissed.

"That is the same asshole that dropped off a package to me yesterday at the restaurant, I also know who he works for, Black." After he said that the whole room got very quiet, while I sat there with a confused expression on my face since I had no idea who the Black's were.

"Ok, so what does that have to do with me? I don't know who the Black's are, at least not that I know of; could he have been the one who was watching me last night when I was by your car?"

"I'm sure he has someone watching the car, but it has nothing to do with you, it's me they are after and when they saw you get into my car last night they might have thought that we were together, not knowing that your car had broke down."

"Ok but then what about my truck, someone messed with it right, I mean I have no idea because you never did tell me what Rose told you was wrong with it, you just said that the parts were on backorder right now." This was starting to sound too crazy to me.

"Someone cut the wires going to your battery that is what happened. I am so sorry you are getting mixed up in this family bullshit, I will understand if you don't want me to be around me anymore, when you were offered the job I had no idea they would go after you." He was sincere about it, which really confused me because it's not like I knew him before working for him other then the one time in the club.

"Could someone have been watching you the night at the club when we met? I mean I didn't know you before then so how would they come to the conclusion that we were together? It just doesn't make any since to me."

"I really wish I knew, but I will find out everything I can, now that we have some clue as to who is doing this. I want you to have someone with you for a while a bodyguard. Also I want you to stay at my place for the time being, I have a very secure house and grounds, and I know if anyone is there on the property at anytime. You will be safe there, and then you will only need a bodyguard when you are at work, he of course would be in the kitchen, but out of your way." This was just a bit much to take in at one time.

"Give the poor girl a chance to process everything before you cause her to pass out. How would you feel if someone you didn't know just told you everything that you just spewed at her?" Jane told Edward, I think he was trying to see what she was saying; I looked over to her and said a silent thank you to her.

"Ok I see what you are saying, but someone was in here while she was asleep, what is to stop them from coming back while she is awake? I am not going to take that risk!"

"What about if I stay with a friend, then you won't have to worry about me being here alone?" I asked him but something told me he wasn't going to go for it, he seemed to be a bit overprotective.

"I am not willing to risk your safety." He looked over to where Jane and Tanya were sitting and asked to speak with me in private for a few minutes. "Bella, I don't know how to say this so please listen to what I have to say before you say anything ok?" He asked as he took my hand in his, when he did that I felt that spark again and gasped. He must have felt it too because he looked at our hands joined together.

"Do you feel that? Every time we touch I feel this spark, I have never felt that with anyone before, and that scares me a little, my life is very complicated and dangerous I need you to know this upfront before I say anymore, but you also can't say anything to anyone no matte what happens, I am in the mafia, my father is the Don and will soon be stepping down, I will be taking his place. I feel this draw to you I don't know what it is or how to explain it, but I would love to get to know you more and see where this leads us in the future, however with the Black family now looking to target you, I need to take protective measures now. You will have your own room at my house, and if you don't want anything to do with me after tonight then I will try to understand, but I will not let you go unprotected, as for you staying with a friend, that would only put them in danger as well and I don't think you would want to do that, correct?" I just nodded my head because he was right I didn't want to put my friends in any danger. "Ok so do you think you can please do me this favor and let me look after you for now?"

"Yeah I can, but can I say a few things before everyone else comes back in here?" He nodded his head letting me know I can continue. "I do understand what you are talking about when you say you feel the draw, I feel it too and it also scares me. But you being in the mafia really doesn't matter that much to me, wait, that's not right it does matter because I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't know what all is involved with that and honestly I don't want to, in this case I think the less I know the better or on a need to know basis, however if it involves me I want to know right away, don't lie, hide, or only tell me half of the truth I will not tolerate that at all. As far as seeing were this relationship goes I would like that too." I told him. With that he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Ok go grab what you need, we can always come back tomorrow if we need to, but I want to get you out of here as soon as possible." I nodded and got up to go pack my bags.

When Edward told me that he lived near me he lied, he lives about 45 minutes from my apartment. On the ride over we talked about what to do at work with the bodyguard and how to explain that he was there. He said that we should keep the relationship out of work for now; he didn't want people to think I got the job because we were dating. As for the bodyguard that one was going to be harder to explain so we just said that he was going to be there to watch over things for a while, kind of like a checkup make sure things were running smoothly, but when I pointed out that if I leave the room and the guy follows me it would look suspicious we had to come up with something else, so for now we would stick to a partial truth, that he was hired to watch over me because of some crazy stalker ex. He also informed me that he was sending one of his guys back to the apartment to make it look like I was there to see if anyone showed up tonight. I really didn't like the idea but he did promise that it would not be him that went. He also told me about the bodyguard he was going to have placed with me when I went out of the house, his name was Felix and he was one of the best, in fact he was one of Edwards that he had with him, you never saw them because they stayed out of sight and looked like a regular person walking the street or sitting in the restaurant. I know I have so much to learn about the whole mafia thing and I guess I will over time, he did tell me that the less I know the better for me so that if the police try to come after me for being with him that I won't be lying to them when I say I don't know anything. I knew I couldn't tell anyone about this and that was fine with me, Gabe was my closest friend but we would go days or weeks without talking and then something would come up and we would call, but that was it. As we pulled into the driveway there was a gate with a security pad on it, Edward waved some card threw the machine and punched in a number and the gates opened up, leading us to a huge house no a mansion is what it was. It looked to be stories tall with a huge garage attached to it. He told me there were 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, an entertainment room, living room, dining room, huge kitchen, his office, workout room, security room, and a separate living space for the maid and cook; I think my jaw hit the floor.

"WOW, this house is huge!" Well that was intelligent, could I be anymore lame.

"Yeah it's a bit much for just me, but someone from the family is always stopping by or having a party and wanting to use my house. There are 5 other bedrooms for you to choose from so pick which ever one you want to stay in and I will have your things brought up for you." He showed me all the different rooms in the house along with the security room so that I could see that everything was being watched, I don't know if he was trying to scare me or reassure me, it was hard to tell sometimes with him. I decided to stay in the room closest to his just in case I needed anything I would know where he was. Because it was so late that night and we had yet to have dinner he ordered a pizza. Afterwards I went to the bedroom and took along hot bath and then went to bed, ready for the day to be over with.

_I was walking down the hall in my apartment when I noticed the wind, thinking to myself were is that coming from, I went to search for the open window. As I got near my bedroom I could hear voices, whispers almost coming from the room, so instead of going in I went back to my kitchen to grab a butchers knife, I needed to have something to defend myself with if there was someone in there. I pushed the door open hand it hit the wall with a bang, the people in the room jumped and turned around. I didn't recognize anyone so I had no idea who they were. I ask them who they were and what they wanted but they just laughed at me and told me that it was my turn now. I ran out of the room to try and escape but it was no use, they caught up to me in no time and pinned me to the floor._

"_You will make a great little slut for me I think, and you will obey my every command." The man told me as he held a knife to my throat, he proceeded to remove my clothing, I thought for sure he was going to rape me, but just as he was about to remove my panties he was thrown off me by a shadowed figure. I started to scream as loud as I could in hopes that someone would hear me._

"Bella, Bella, wake up, it's ok I've got you, nobody is going to hurt you I promise." Edward said trying to wake me up, I just cried in his arms, I didn't understand the dream at all, and I didn't know anyone. Were they the people who where after me to get to Edward, did I know who they were by name but didn't recognize the face, so many questions. When I finally calmed down enough to talk I told Edward about my dream.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, I didn't know I was screaming out loud I thought it was just in my dream."

"Its fine, I was up anyway taking care of some last minute details when I heard you screaming I thought something was wrong so I came running in here to find that you were just having a bad dream. Do you want to go back to sleep now?" He asked me.

"Yeah I need to try, what time is it anyway?"

"It's about 4am; you don't need to get up until what 7am right?"

"I usually get up about 6:30 - 7 so that I can take a shower and get ready and then leave the house to fight traffic to be there at 9am."

"Ok, well we don't need to leave here until around 8:30am, so try to get some more sleep if you can and I will see you in the morning ok?"

"Yeah, thank you for everything and I'll see you in the morning." With that I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED**

I won't be able to update as often now that the weekend is over and I have to go back to work, but I will try to update at least once a week.

CHAPTER 6

The following days at work were interesting, getting used to have a bodyguard, easier then I thought. Edward and I seemed to settle into a nice routine, have breakfast together, go to work, and then come home and have dinner together, sometimes we would sit and talk other times we would just watch a movie before heading to bed. Things have died down a little with the whole delivery thing for now; I haven't gotten anything lately so that was good.

"Hey are you ok? You kind of zoned out on me there, anything you want to talk about?" Edward asked me as were sitting at the table for breakfast.

"No I'm fine, just thinking that things have been going good, maybe I should go back to the apartment now. Nobody has shown up right? So maybe they were just trying to scare me." When I said this, he has a disappointed look in his eyes, almost like he didn't want me to go.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, I mean we still haven't caught the delivery guy yet, you heard me when I told him I didn't want him around again, and he went to you instead that is the same thing in my book."

"But when you told him that, it was at the restaurant not my apartment, so really you can't go after him, in a way he did listen to you. But you have people staying in my apartment and nobody has been there yet, so maybe they won't come back."

"Do you want to go back? Are you not comfortable here? I mean I really liked having you here, I like not being alone in the house, but if you want to go then I really can't stop you, but you will still have the bodyguard, I will not have you go unprotected." He got up and walked away. I didn't want to upset him, I learned that when he gets like this it's just better to let him cool off, when he is ready to listen he will come to me.

"Hey Felix, I'm just going to step outside for a break I just need to be alone right now so please just stay here." I told him as I walked out the back door.

"You are a very hard women to get alone Miss. Swan" The man replied. He was tall about 6'2, jet black hair pulled back in a ponytail, black eyes, overly muscular, and looked to be of Indian decent.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No, but I know all about you, where you live, age, weight, family, friends, what car you drive, everything you can possibly think, I know it." He said with a hard steel voice.

"Well good for you, so what do you want?"

"That's simple I want you" With that someone came up from behind me and put there hand over my mouth before I could scream for help. The one time I tell Felix not to come out with me this shit happens, Edward is going to be so pissed. I started kicking a wiggling as much as could, I managed to get my leg back and kick the guy in the balls, when I did he let his hold on me loosen and I used that to my advantage and moved out of his arms and screamed as loud as I could. When I did Felix was out the back door in a flash and had the guy who had me, pinned up against the wall by his throat, the other guy took off running. I ran as fast as I could inside and to Edwards's office, not bothering to knock on my way in.

"Bella! What's wrong, what happened?" he asked me in a rush, I couldn't say anything just pointed to the door and ran back out with him following me close behind. I ran back out to where Felix had the guy again the wall still but had he pinned now with his hands behind his back and on his knees.

"Felix, what does he want? Was Black with him?"

"I don't know sir, Black was with him, Bella came out here for a break and asked that I not come with her this time because she wanted to be alone to think, so I respected her wish but stayed just inside the door incase she needed anything, when I heard her scream I came running out and this guy had a hold of her and Jacob Black took off running when I came out, so I got this guy." He explained to Edward, when he turned to look at me he was beyond pissed, you could see the furry in his eyes.

"Care to tell me why you asked Felix not to come with you, especially when you knew that he is to be with you no matter what?" He yelled at me.

"I..just..wanted to be..alone for a minute. I didn't think anything was going to happen right outside the door like that I am so, so sorry." I replied trying to catch my breath and not break down crying like a baby. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, but I held them back the best that I could. Edward must have seen them anyway; he came to me and wrapped me in his arms holding me in a tight hug.

"If anything were to happen to you it would destroy me, you have to know that. Please don't go anywhere without Felix every again, I don't care if you want to be alone." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise, it was stupid I know that now." I latched on to him and just cried. I could fell him pick me up and carry me into his office, I don't know what he told Marcus but he didn't stop for long, he sat us down on his couch with me in his lap and just let me cry until I was done.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ruined your shirt. I should get back in the kitchen, what time is it anyway?"

"Don't worry about the kitchen Marcus and everyone else can handle it while you are gone, it's around 1pm now, you have been in here for a while, I think you might have fallen asleep at one point but I didn't want to wake you incase you were, after the event you just had you really needed to rest, in fact I should take you home for the night."

"No that's ok I'm fine now, I don't want to leave everyone short handed that's not fair to them. I didn't fall asleep, just zoned out; I think my mind just shut down on me trying to go over everything that happened. Who was that guy anyway? I didn't even see the one who grabbed me, he wasn't the one talking to me, it was someone else, and he never did tell me his name."

"His name is Jacob Black, the one that was talking to you; the one that had grabbed you was one of his bodyguards names Demitri. He was probably hiding around the corner or just out of the way so you wouldn't see him. Just like you don't see the bodyguards with me, they just blend in if you don't know who or what you are looking for you wouldn't spot them, and sometime even if you do you still might not see them." He explained to me, although it did nothing to help my nerves in anyway. "I would really like you to go home and get some rest though, Marcus and the crew can handle things for tonight and you can came back tomorrow like normal, I would just like for you to rest now, please?" He was giving me this pleading look that I was having a hard time saying no to.

"Find, but I want to talk to Marcus first and then we can go home." I rolled my eyes at him when he got a mega watt smile on his face like he had just won the lottery or something.

"Ok go talk to him then so we can get out of here, when you are ready just come back to the office and get me." I got up off of his lap and headed to the door, but before I could make it Edward grabbed a hold of my hand and turned me around and kissed me with so much passion I thought I would pass out again.

"WOW, not that I am complaining but what was that for?" I asked him.

"I'm just glad that you are ok, and wanted to let you know that I care, now I will let you go talk to Marcus" He laughed as I walked out the door.

"Hey Marcus can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up, are you feeling better?" He asked me with concern.

"Yes I'm better now, but really tired, would you be terribly upset if I went home for the night and came back in the morning when I am better rested? I just don't want to cause any harm to myself or anyone else for that matter when my brain isn't focused on what it should be, but if you need me I can stay."

"No, no child, go home and get some rest, you have had a busy day and we would need you focused on the menu like you said it's worse on everyone else if your not." He answered me.

"Thanks Marcus I really appreciate it, I will be here at my usual time tomorrow then, fully rested and ready to go." I thanked him again and left to go back to the office, when I got there I could hear Edward on the phone talking to someone.

"Jasper I need you to put people on Black and find out what it is he wants with Bella, he showed up here today with Demitri and cornered her, she was able to get away and scream for help, yes she is fine now, she was kind of out of it for a while but that is to be understood. I will, ok thanks I'll talk to you later, why don't you and Alice come over to the house tonight for dinner, I will have the cook prepare something for us, great I will see you then, good bye." With that he hung up and finally noticed I was in the room. I figured it was better just to walk in so he knew I was here then to listen on the other side of the door.

"Are you ready to go home now baby? I asked Jasper and Alice to come over for dinner tonight, I need to talk to them, but if you're not up for company then I can meet them someplace else."

"No that's fine I would like to meet them anyway, what do they do?"

"Alice is my other sister-in-law; she is a fashion designer and has her own companies, Alice's fashion and A.C Boutique. Jasper is the owner of a restaurant called Torque and a club called Twilight and is also my brother."

"Gabe and I went to both of those places a few times for his reviews, they were great."

When we got back to the house he went to tell the cooks that we were going to have guests for dinner tonight, but I stopped him and asked if I could make it, that it would help me to clear my mind. So he told the cooks to take the night off with pay of course. He really did treat his employee's great.

"Do you have any idea what you would like to make for dinner?" He asked me as we were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"I was thinking about double tomato bruschetta, lasagna, and mojito fruit salad, how does that sound to you?"

"Yum, yum," Was his only reply, I guess that mean that he likes the idea.

"Wow, that was….I guess you like the sounds of dinner then?" I asked him laughing; he just looked at me like a grown multiple heads.

"Yep, I haven't had lasagna in a long time; do we have everything that you will need? If not I can have Irena go to the store for you if you just write everything down."

"Let me go check and see, I would think that you would with having everything with the well stocked kitchen that you have but I will look just to be sure." I got up and went to look, sure enough we had everything and I let him know that and I was going to get started. The fruit salad would have to set for a while anyway so it should be done by the time we finish eating. The appetizers I would do just before everyone got here they only take 30-45 minutes so that would be ok. The lasagna would take the longest to do so I wanted to start on that right away it was 3pm now and they were going to be here around 7pm so that should give me just enough time.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

CHAPTER 7

Just as the door bell rang, the timer for the lasagna went off. I pulled it out while Edward went to get the door to let our guests in.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Alice and Jasper, guys this is my Bella" He introduced us. Jasper was a tall lean man with blond hair and dark blue eyes, Alice was short about 4'11 with spiky black hair and gray-green eyes.

"Nice to meet you Alice, Jasper, would either of you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks I'm good." Jasper replied.

"Do you have red wine?" Alice asked.

"Alice you know I always have wine in the house, what kind would you like."

"The normal for me I guess, why don't you go with Edward, Jasper so I can get to know Bella better?" Jasper just nodded his head and said good bye and walked away with Edward. I turned back to the bruschetta and put it on a plate.

"So Bella, how old are you? How do you know my brother-in-law? Where do you work?" She just started listing of a bunch of questions all at once.

"Slow down, one at a time." I laughed "I am 25 years old and I work for your brother as a sous chef at Delica" I answered her in the order that she asked them. Hopefully that would suffice for now, she seemed like the type that has too much energy and didn't know how to get rid of it so talking a mile a minute was her way. With that out of the way, I started to plate everything and set the table. As we all ate we made small talk everyone complimenting me on the meal. Afterwards we all went to sit in the living room and talk "business", I wasn't sure if I needed to be there for this and didn't want to have everyone feel awkward with me in the room so I started to clean up the dished from dinner.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist while he put is chin on my shoulder "Are you going to come in and join us? The dishes can wait, and I will help you with them later, but for now I want my women in on this conversation because it does involve you and you need to know what is going on." With that he turned me around and kissed me, grabbed the towel out of my hand and dragged me into the living room with everyone else. I didn't hear the doorbell ring, but when I went into the room, there was Emmett and a tall model like blond with him along with Alice, Jasper, and 2 other I didn't know.

"Ok first off I would like to introduce you all to Bella for those of you who don't know who she is. Bella I would like you to meet Rose she is the one sitting next to Emmett, she's also the one who looked at your truck. Next to Jasper is Angela and next to her is her husband Ben. Now the reason I have asked everyone to come here tonight is because earlier today Jacob Black and his bodyguard Demitri tried to kidnap Bella. Luckily Felix was able to get to her in time to stop them. So now I need everyone's help to find out what this fucker wants. Alice I know you have no real special "ability" here but keep your ears open in the fashion world, you would be amazed at how the wife's talk sometimes. Jasper also keep your ears open especially in the club seen, there may have been someone in my club that had saw us together, also get some of the men to do some searching and see if we can find out were Black is hiding these days. Ben you are my computer wiz, see if you can find out anything for me as well. Em stay close to Rose's shop incase they bring any cars to her. Rose how is Bella's truck coming along, did you find anything yet?"

"No, whoever messed with it knows what they are doing. They cut the wires on the battery but they also cut the break line. I haven't had a whole lot of time with it but I don't even think I can fix it, sorry Bella, Edward told me the truck was close to you, but I really don't think I can do it, I think it's safe to say its scrap metal now." Rose looked like she could understand what the truck had meant to me and was truly sorry that she couldn't fix it. That truck was a gift when I first arrived to live with my dad when I was 17 years old so it was more sentimental then anything else, but what could I do about it now, I knew I would eventually have to get something new.

"Thanks anyway Rose, I appreciate that you even took the time to look at it for me, when you didn't even know who I was. Thank you, to all of you who are helping with this, I know that none of you know anything about me but I have nothing to hide and no "skeletons" in the closet. I just graduated culinary school about a year ago and live in an apartment, no brothers or sisters and my parents passed away a few years ago." Wow talk about word vomit, I was blushing like crazy now that I had said all that.

"I think that's about it, everyone has there assignments, call me as soon as you know something." Edward dismissed everyone after that.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me, I think it might help to weed Jake out if you are seen in public without Edward, he is more likely to try again." Alice asked me, I looked at Edward because I honestly had no clue if that would be a good idea or not.

"NO! Absolutely not, that is just putting her in more danger then necessary at this time." Was his reply. Alice tried to talk him into it, using her "puppy dog" eyes on him but he didn't even seem to care, he was not backing down on this at all. After that she and Jasper left, leaving us alone.

"I'm going to finish up the dished and then go to bed" I said, he just nodded his head and followed me into the kitchen to help with the dishes. Once they were done I headed to the bathroom to take a shower and then off to bed.

"_You know getting you alone is almost impossible these days, either you have your boyfriend or your bodyguard with you, what's the matter Edward doesn't trust me not to hurt you?" Jake said. "I'm really not as bad as he makes me out to be I promise you" He moved his hand to touch my face._

"_Don't touch me" I spat at him, I didn't want his filthy paws anywhere near my body. "I don't know where your paws have been!" With that he slapped me right in the face. I cried out in pain, I could feel the blood on my lip and I made sure to breath threw my mouth so that I wouldn't pass out from the smell._

"_See what you made me do you little bitch! I don't normally hit women but that comment does not go unpunished. Now I want you to tell me what you know about Edward and I will let you go back to your life, if you don't then I will have to punish you for misbehavior, do we have an agreement?"_

"_FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed at him. Slap! Right on my back, it felt like a belt or something it hurt but I kept my scream at bay, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing it or seeing me cry. If he thought I would tell him anything he was dead wrong._

"_Now that was uncalled for, all I want to know is where the shipments are coming in, it's not that hard of a question to answer. Now tell me!" He spat at me._

"_KISS MY ASS FUCKER! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" I tried to say with as much venom in my voice as a possible could._

"_You know that little mouth of yours is really starting to get on my nerves, maybe I should tie you down to the table instead and see what we can do." He has a evil look in his eye when he said that I was starting to worry that things were going to get a whole lot worse for me now and I was not about to be raped by anyone especially this asshole._

"_Demitri tie the bitch to the table, I want all clothes removed from her body except her panties, I want to be the one to take them off myself." His little minion did as he was told and tied me to the table and started to remove my clothing. When he got to my pants I kicked my legs and moved them around as much as I could so that he would have a hard time tying them down._

"_You like to kick do you? Well you won't be getting me again that's for sure" Then he punched my leg right above the knee so that it was still and he could tie it in place._

"_So are you going to talk now or do we need to keep going?" Jake asked me again._

"_You do know that they will find me right. What are you going to do then?"_

"_I'm counting on it; see you are going to help me by telling me where this shipment is going to happen. Then when I get that I will let you go, maybe."_

"_You see that's the problem I don't know anything about it, he doesn't tell me stuff like that so I am of no help to you." I said._

"_Well I guess I will just have to beat it out of you then if you don't want to tell me willingly." With that he started hitting me all over my body, I tried so hard not to cry but it became so painful that I was screaming at him to stop._

"_PLEASE STOP NO MORE PLEASE I SWARE I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING PLEASE STOP" I cried._

"Bella wake up baby wake up" Edward said as he was shaking my shoulder trying to wake me. "Come on baby wake up, it's just a nightmare, please baby wake up." I could hear the sadness in his voice, finally my eyes started to open, when I did I was looking right into his eyes, they held so much sadness and pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up again" I said. He brought his hand up to my face to wipe away the tears that I didn't know I had.

"That's ok baby don't worry about it, do you want to try and go back to sleep?"

"Yeah I should I'm still so tired, um would you, I mean you don't have to but would you stay here with me I just don't want to be alone right now, the dream really scarred me?" I asked him blushing.

"Sure, why don't you come into my room, the bed is bigger I just need to get ready, go ahead and climb into the bed I will be right there." I followed him back to his room and climbed on his king sized bed; it was like laying on a cloud it was so comfortable. When he came back in I couldn't help but stare at him, he had on black sleep pants and nothing else his rock hard abs out for me to look at. "I don't think I want to leave this bed it's so soft and comfy."

"Well you are welcome to sleep in it anytime you like I have no complaints. I love seeing you in my bed to be honest." He said "Goodnight, love get some rest you have had a long day." With my back to him he put his arm around my waist and brought me back to his chest and held me tight all night long.

.

.

.

I woke to the sun shining in my eyes, I was so warm and comfortable that I didn't want to get out of bed, but I kept hearing this buzzing noise. When I went to take the covers off I noticed a hand around my waist and remembered that I was in Edwards room, that really didn't make me want to get out of bed, but that annoying buzzing sound wouldn't go away. So I tried to get up without waking Edward, but no such luck, he just tightened his arm around me tighter.

"No not yet, just a few more minutes with you in my arms please." He asked me with a husky sleep voice.

"I want to know what that buzzing is it's driving me crazy."

"It's just my cell phone, now lets just lay here for a little bit longer."

"Ok fine, you don't need to answer that do you?"

"Nope just the alarm going off" With that said he just held me tighter and buried his face in my hair, I think he was actually sniffing it. We stayed in bed for almost 30 minutes, until we could no longer wait and had to get ready to go to work. I went to take my shower and then to the kitchen for breakfast, Edward was already there with a bowl of cereal talking on his phone, when he seen me enter he gave me a smile and gestured for me to go ahead and eat.

"What all did you find out Ben? Ok that tells me nothing. Right ok. Yeah I will, ok thanks talk to you later" He said and hung up the phone. "That was Ben; he said that there have been no traces that he could find yet as to why Black is targeting you, other then to get to me. We also need to look into getting a new car for you this weekend, I was thinking we could go to the BMW dealer here in town and see if anything catches your eye or we can go to the Mercedes dealer as well, I want to get you something that will be safe for you to drive but also that Ben can put in a chip for the GPS unit incase anything were to happen we would have a better chance of finding you. NO arguments on it either, I will be paying for it because it was my fault that they went after your truck." He told me, well shit what was I supposed to say about that other then the fact that I didn't want him to?

"No you don't need to buy me a new car, I can afford one myself, it won't be BMW, but any used car would be just fine for me, I don't want anything flashy."

"It doesn't have to be flashy, you can have anything you want, but a used car is not an option, we can't put a GPS tracker on it with the older cars, I want you to have something new, you deserve it and I love to spoil you, this is not negotiable" He said with a final tone in his voice I just threw my arms up in the air in surrender.

.

.

.

Work was busy as usual, the restaurant has really picked up in business and Edward said the club was going really well too. It's been almost 3 weeks now since we went to the club and I'm getting restless sitting in the house all the time. Just as I was thinking about it my phone started to ring letting me know that I had a text from someone I would have to look at it when I got a break.

"Hey Bella, do you want to take a break now? Things seem to be going ok for now and you have been here almost 6 hours without any break yet, why don't you take your lunch?" Marcus asked me, I decided now was a good time so I told him I would take my lunch and be back in a little while. I checked my text it was from Gabe saying there was a new restaurant opening up and wanted to get the gang together to check it out. I decided I would check with Edward after what had happened the other day to see if he thought it would be a good idea.

"Hey babe, do you have a few minutes?" I asked as I walked into his office, only to be met with a few others in there as well. "Oops sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I turned to walk out when Edward called for me to wait.

"Bella I would like you to meet my mother Esme and my father Carlisle, mom, dad meet Bella my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you dear, I have heard so much about you from all of my children; it's nice to have a face to go with the name." Esme replied she had caramel colored hair and bright green eyes.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Bella, nice to meet you, how are you doing?" Carlisle asked me, he has blond hair and blue eyes.

"Better now, I was pretty shaken up after the attack, thank you for asking."

"What did you need sweetheart? Is everything ok?" Edward asked with concern.

"Everything is fine, I just got a text from Gabe and he wanted to get everyone together because there is a new restaurant opening up that he has to go to, I was wondering if you think that would be ok, you can come with of course and I know I will have to take Felix with me, but that won't be a problem, actually the more people the better, then we can sample more food."

"I think that would be a good idea, then we can get out of the house for a while, I know you are getting a little bit of cabin fever right?" he asked me with a smirk on his handsome face, how he knew that is beyond me I didn't think I had been that bad.

"Yes I have, but I also understand not being able to go out as much too, especially considering the last attack happened here." I replied sheepishly.

"What day is it that everyone will be getting together?" I checked by phone but he didn't say so I gave him a call to find out I placed him on speaker.

"Hey Gabe, what day are you looking to go to this new restaurant? What time and name of the place?"

"Hey bitch, long time no hear from, I see how much you love me, looking at going Friday night around 7pm and the place is called Borderlands. So are you in or are you too good for us little peeps now?" He laughed.

"Yes I will be there, I'm going to bring a couple of people with me though is that going to be a problem for you?" I snarked at him.

"Wow miss thang getting a 'tude with me? I see how it is, that's fine though the more the merrier then we can really get our eat on!" Sometimes I wonder about him "Listen toots I gotta run, Tyler is looking all sorts of sexy right now, later" With that he hung up the phone; I just looked at my phone trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Everyone just started to bust up laughing and I completely forgot that Esme and Carlisle were in the room for that whole conversation.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, sometimes he's just in his own little world and forgets."

"Oh dear don't worry about it, it's nice to see how people are when they are in there element and don't have a care in the world. He sound's like a hoot." Esme replied laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah he has been my best friend since 6th grade; I would be lost without him. Tyler, his boyfriend, have been together for about 8 years now I think, they're great together too, Tyler somehow keep him in line, there are times that I think it would be a miracle but he does. You guys are welcome to come along too if you would like. Gabe is a food critic for the newspaper and we all go to different places that he needs to review so that we can order a bunch of items and then sample some of everyone's it's a lot of fun."

"No thank you dear, you kids go out and enjoy yourselves but thank you for the offer." With that she got up and hugged me goodbye along with her son, Carlisle came over and gave me a hug also. Edward and I talked more about what going to happen when we went out. I went back to work for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED**

**Recipes for the last chapter can be found on my homepage.**

**CHAPTER 8**

The rest of the week flew bye and before I knew it, Friday was here and we were getting ready to meet the gang at Borderlands, I was really looking forward to going and introducing Edward to everyone, Felix was happy that he would get to sit at the table with us and not off at another one. Felix and I have been getting along well, I would say we are becoming friends; it was nice to get to know the person who is looking after you.

"Are you almost ready to go, love?" Edward asked me just as I was coming out of the bathroom, every since the last nightmare I have been staying in Edward's room with him and have moved my things into his room, he was happy to see our clothes mixed together.

"Yes, I just need to put my shoes on and then we can go." I said as I slipped on my flats. We walked into the garage to get into the car with Felix right behind us in his car, why he didn't just ride with us is beyond me, I mean we are all going to the same place and then coming home, but he said something about being able to see things better this way, whatever that was supposed mean.

When we pulled up in front of the restaurant the valet took the keys to the car and we all walked inside together. I was looking around to see where everyone was sitting when I saw Gabe jump up from the table and start to storm his way over to me.

"Well look what the cat drug in, miss I am to good for you." He said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Well you know the phone does work both ways, you could call me for something other than to go out you know." I said " I do apologies though for not calling you, we need to get together so that I can tell you what has been going on, it has been a crazy 3 weeks." I said as I hugged him. We followed Gabe to the table and took our seats.

"Ok let me introduce everyone; Edward this is Gabe food critic extraordinaire, Tyler is Gabe's boy toy he also works at the newspaper with Gabe, Jessica here is a secretary at a law firm in downtown Seattle, Lauren is a waitress at Ecstasy's, everyone this is Edward my boyfriend and this is Felix my friend." I wasn't to sure about introducing him as my bodyguard, that would rise to many questions I thought and Edward agreed that way nobody had to know what was going on if I didn't want to tell them anything.

"Hello." Everyone said in unison and then all busted out laughing.

"So what is going on in everyone's lives now that we are together again?" I asked I wanted to get caught up.

"Well the paper is doing a review on this place as you know, but I have been promoted to "Head Food Critic" in Seattle and I'm up for an award." Gabe replied.

"OH MY GOD! Gabe that is so awesome, I'm so happy for you." I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I just wish I could quit my job at Ecstasy, that place is so sleazy, I mean every night it's the same thing guys come in spent a tone of money on the strippers and booze then go home to there wives or significant others, I mean do they even know that they are at a strip club? I would beat my man if I found out that he was at a place like that, oh and don't forget that after they have had enough to drink they start to get handsy. You would think that the managers would do something when we ask them to stop but they don't, they just tell us to deal with or look for a new job" Jess complained, she has always had trouble at that place; I don't know why she just doesn't leave.

"Why don't you leave then if they treat you so bad?" Edward asked it was like he could read my mind.

"I wish I could but with all the bills to pay I can't afford to quit without having a new job lined up. And with the crap hours they have us working you are never off." She answered him.

"Well I happen to know of a place that is hiring a good waitress and the place is upscale. I think you would like it there and the hours are decent 2pm to midnight, I mean you would have the whole morning to do what you like. Would you consider something like that?" He asked her, I can't believe he would offer a friend of mine that he doesn't even know a job like that, he really is a great guy, I think that is one of the things I love about him.

"I would love to work at a place like that, not having to wear there stupid uniforms, well you can't really call them that when there is almost nothing to them. I mean its Seattle for crying out loud why you would make your employee's wear short shorts where your butt is hanging out and shirts that are so tight it's like they were painted on. I mean I am not an ugly person or anything but even I don't wear something like that out to a club. If you have this guys or gals phone number I would love to call them and see if they are hiring I have been a waitress at this place for about 6 months now, I know that's not a long time but I just graduated school so I had to find something, I have a degree in business but it's not much use right now."

"Well how about you come in to Delica tomorrow around let's say noon, and then I can show you what you will be doing, nothing major or anything and the clothing required is black dress pants and a nice top, nothing tight or shows a lot of cleavage." He answered her with a smirk on his face; you could tell she was shocked to hear that. "Oh and if you want you could call up this bastered manager and tell him to kiss your ass that you are going to work for Edward Cullen, I'm sure he would just love you then." He laughed; something told me that he knew who the manager was.

"You mean you are hiring me right now? You would do that? Do you have any single brothers?" She rambled. Edward just laughed and told her no he didn't have any single brothers, but yes she was hired, he knew who the owner of the club was and he understood why she would want to get out of there, plus the pay would be way better for her.

"Wow, just thank you so much." She looked like she was going to cry she was so happy, she got out her phone right then and told the manger that she quite and could take his job and shove it up his ass. Everyone at the table was laughing so hard we had tears running down our faces.

"Lauren what about you, anything new going on?" I asked her, she hadn't said anything yet letting Jess give her rant.

"Well I am happy at my job even if it is just as a secretary, so I can't really complain about that. I am however seeing someone now, his name is Eric and he is really nice, unfortunately he couldn't be here tonight, he had a meeting at work, he works at the same law office as me, but for one of the higher ups." She said you could tell she was really happy though and I was glad to hear it.

"Ty, what about you anything new going on?" I asked.

"No nothing really, other then Gabe getting the promotion, there really isn't room for me to move up, I'm already the chief editor of the paper and that's fine with me. Oh my parent are coming into town oh joy." He said with so much sarcasm. It was great sitting around with my friends having a nice time and not having to worry about anything for a few hours, but I should have known better when I started to get that feeling of being watched again. I looked over at Edward just as he looked at me and it was like he knew what I was feeling, he nodded his head and then started looking around like he was taking in the décor of the place when he was really trying to see if he noticed anyone, I caught Felix doing the same thing.

"Babe, I think we should get going its black outside so I know it's getting late and we have to be in early in the morning." Edward whispered and when he said black I knew he was talking about Jacob Black being here and he wanted to get out as soon as we could, I was tense and I noticed that Felix got up from his chair, he said he would be right back and nodded to Edward.

"Hey guys, it's getting kind of late and we have to be up early in the morning so we are going to take off now, I had an awesome time catching up with everyone and the food was awesome to me and the plating was great." I said giving Gabe my input on the meal. "Jess when you are done talking with Edward and you have a minute, stop by the kitchen so I can talk to you ok?"

"Yeah no problem, thanks again Edward this means a lot to me." With that she got up from her spot and hugged us both goodbye, Felix has just arrived back at the table and we told him it was time to go now, he said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for the invite and hoped to be able to do it again.

"Everyone it was wonderful to finally meet some of Bella's friends and I hope that you will stop by the restaurant or the house, you are all more than welcome to come by." Edward told them. We left right after that and were in the car, but Felix wanted to have a look first before we left to make sure that nobody had done anything to it and was safe to drive. When everything checked out ok we left for home.

"Edward, did you see anyone there? I just got that weird feeling like someone was watching me again that was why I looked at you, did you notice it too or was it just me?" I asked on the way home.

"No baby I could tell that there was something bothering you when I looked at you, your eyes tell me everything I need to know and I could tell that something was off. But yes I did see some of Black's men there and I didn't want to take a chance that he was there too." He said as he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. The rest of the car ride was quiet, I didn't know what to do, it seemed like every time I went somewhere Black was there or someone from his family, I just wish I knew what it was that he wanted with me. I must have fallen asleep because I woke to Edward running his hand up and down my arm telling me that we were home.

"Come on baby we're home now let's get to bed."

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that."

"That's ok love; you've had a long day. Why don't you go get ready for bed?" I went to the bathroom to get ready, when I came out Edward was already in bed waiting for me. I climbed in and snuggled up next to him my head on his shoulder and arm around his waist, he had one hand running threw my hair lulling me to sleep.

"Goodnight baby, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." When I thought that he was asleep I said "I love you" but he must have heard me because he tensed under me.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked as he moved down so he was eye level with me.

"Yes, I do with all my heart and soul." I said

"Oh baby, I love you too, I have been waiting so long to tell you, but I didn't want you to leave me because I scared you away."

"I would never have left you; nothing will scare me away from you." With that I reached up to kiss him with as much passion as I could. He kissed me back just as hard, letting his hands run down my sides, holding me tighter. I could feel his erection growing with need and I knew I wanted to make love to him tonight for the first time.

"Make love to me Edward" I asked him, he just nodded his head and told me with pleasure. And that he did. He kissed his way down my body, starting with my neck licking and sucking as he went; it felt so good I started to moan out. He took off my shirt first and kissed just under my ear, my weak spot, while his hands went to my hips. His fingers were just above the waistband of my shorts. I ran my hands up and down his chest removing his muscle shirt. He kissed between my breasts stopping to suckle them for a little while and continued his path down to the tops of my shorts; he removed them quickly along with my panties.

"I want to taste you Bella, can I please?" I just nodded unable to speak, when his tongue licked my slit I screamed out in pleasure. He let out a groan as he licked and sucked my clit. I hooked my toes in the waistband of his sleep pants and boxers and pulled them down as far as I could.

"Oh god, please, Edward, I'm so close, oh god don't stop." I moaned out just as I felt my release coming. When the string finally snapped I screamed out loud. As I was coming down from my high I felt Edward reach in his nightstand for a condom and slid it on his massive length.

"I can't wait to be inside of you beautiful, I love you so much." With that he slid into me filling me completely, for the first time in my life I felt complete. We both rode out our orgasms holding each other tight. We made love all night long and into the early morning hours before we finally went to bed.

**AN:**

**Up next she goes car shopping!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED.**

CHAPTER 9

When we woke the next morning naked, I looked over at Edward sleeping peacefully. He looked so relaxed and handsome that I tried to stop myself from running my hands threw his hair.

"Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" He asked with a husky voice, which just made me want to have him again.

"Really well, how about you?" I asked him but then I noticed how light it was in the room "Crap we're late, what time is it?" I asked him hurriedly.

"Relax baby, it's about 11am but I called Marcus last night and told him you wouldn't be there today and I also called in more people to help him out so that he wouldn't miss you too much." He smiled at me.

"Oh good, when did you do that?" I didn't remember him calling anyone but I did fall asleep in the car.

"I called on the way back from Borderlands last night when you fell asleep in the car, I thought you would need the rest after what had happened and plus we are going car shopping today or did you forget?" I didn't forget, I was just trying to find a way out of him paying for the car, I thought maybe I would see if Tyler could go with me and then buy one and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it then, but I guess he was ahead of me on that.

"Yeah I guess I forgot sorry. But do you really need to buy a new car? I mean I can afford to buy one myself, and I really don't want anything brand new." I had to ask one more time, but I have a feeling he won't budge on it and I was right when he got mad and replied.

"I already told you it was not negotiable and I am buying you a brand new car so that it will last you a long time and it will be safer for you, that truck you had was a death trap anyway. I was going to get you to sign some sort of contract giving me the ok to buy you a new one, but I figured that once you found out what I had done then you would have been really pissed off so I threw that idea out the window/ Then I was going to just go buy one without you knowing it was for you and tell you that you could drive it anytime you wanted but then I thought about it, what if you didn't like it then I would have to return it so it's better this way if you just pick it out yourself. I was thinking if you wanted a truck or something big like that we could look into SUV's they are really safe and great in all weather."

"You're right, I would have been beyond pissed if you would have deceived me like that, that is a major trust breach there, and I wouldn't have drove the car you brought home because it would have been your car and not mine, at least it would have felt that way, so this option is the best that you have had so far." I replied.

"Good now let's get showered and dressed then we can start to look." With that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the shower with him. Oh yes I love shower sex! Finally about 2 hours and 4 orgasms for me later we were dressed and on our way to the dealerships. First we went to the BMW dealership but I didn't really see anything that I liked, next we went to the Cadillac dealership and I found a 2011 Escalade in a royal blue color that I loved. Edward talked to the salesman and had every upgrade and extra package put on it, they said it would be ready in about 2 weeks and then I could come and pick it up. I was really excited too, I like the SUV's better then the trucks because I feel more safe in them, Edward was happy because he got his way.

"Can I ask you a question and I would like an honest answer please."

"Ok, what do you want to know?" I was interested in his question because he already knew everything about me and I couldn't come up with anything.

"What are you going to do about your apartment? I mean you can go back if you like, but I don't feel it would be safe for you there and I have more than enough room for all of your stuff at my house. I guess my question really is would you consider moving in with me?" He asked me shyly, there have been very few times that he has ever been shy, it was nice to know. "I mean you don't have to or anything but I really like waking up with you and going to sleep with you in my arms, but if it's moving to fast I will understand."

"Um, actually my lease is up on my apartment in about 2 weeks so I would have to look for a new place anyway, and most of my stuff is already at your house now. I really don't want to look for something new, but I would like to help in some way, maybe make dinner a few nights a week or something so I don't feel like I'm taking advantage of you or anything, and I know you told me that I am not but I have always been an independent person so having someone take care of me takes time to get used to. I would love to move in with you if would have me." I replied to him with a smile on my face.

"I would love it. Do you have any plans for the day then? I was thinking we could go over to your apartment and box up what you want to bring and the rest I can have put in storage."

"That's fine with me; do you still have the guys staying at the apartment?" I had forgotten about the apartment and the guys completely until he brought it up it seemed like so long ago that it happened.

"No they were there for about a week when nobody came back I told them they could go. I didn't see the need to keep someone there any longer especially with you staying with me; at least I knew you were safe." We started to head to my apartment building when we noticed there were police cars out front, I had no idea what was going on. I hadn't been back since the night of the attack, and the guys that had stayed there has backed up my clothes and sent then to Edwards, our house. Wow that will take some time to get used to.

"I wonder what is going on here." I said

"Me too, let's get up to your apartment and get things boxed up." We got out of the car and went to go into my apartment, but I noticed the door wide open and the police were inside.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" The officer asked us.

"What is going on here? I just came to get some of my stuff…OH GOD, what happened!" I asked as I walked into the place everything was trashed. The couch was cut up there was red paint on the walls, at least this time it wasn't blood, the windows were broken all of my cups and dished were broken on the floor. I went to check the bedroom and it looked like someone tried to set the bed on fire, the mirror on my dresser was broken all of the drawers were open and the clothes that were left here were scattered all over the room, like someone had thrown them. I quickly went to my closet to find that everything in there was damaged as well, clothes cut up or torn. I went to back up and ran into something hard, but when he put his hands on my waist I knew it was Edward.

"Baby, I know the damage looks bad, but at least you are safe, I'm not trying to down play this because who ever did this is seriously messed up, but I am just so glad that you were not here when it happened. I love you to much and if anything were to happen to you I would be lost. Is there anything that is salvageable?" I just shook my head there was nothing left, everything was destroyed.

"I didn't have anything here of sentimental value here, just personal items like the clothes and such, everything that meant anything to me I kept at storage, now I'm glad that I did." I replied to him.

"Miss. I need to ask you some questions would you come into the living room please." The officer asked me. I nodded to him and followed him out there were a couple other officers there with him.

"My name is detective Mike Newton" He introduced himself, he looked like a puppy dog, but not the adorable kind either, he had blond hair, but it looked like it had been dyed one to many times and hazel eyes, but there was something about this guy that didn't sit right with me, he almost leered at me, like this was all my fault for some reason. "The officer to your left is agent Amber Crawley, she will also be asking you some questions as will the gentlemen to you right detective Sam Uley." Amber had light green eyes and brown hair, you could tell she was someone to trust, Sam had brown eyes and black hair he also seemed to be friendly, but not in a bad way. "Do you have any idea who would have done this to your apartment Miss Swan?"

"Please call me Bella and to answer your question no I don't" I didn't know if I should mention what had happened here a couple weeks ago because I didn't want Edward to get into trouble for it. But he told them for me.

"A few weeks ago someone had broken into her place while she was here but not aware of it at the time. There was a delivery man at the door when she went to answer it, someone left using the sliding glass door, they left a message written in blood on her wall in the bathroom, and I have pictures of it on my phone. After that I had her stay with me until the person was caught, but we have not heard anything about it yet." I noticed that Edward was typing on his phone; my guess would be to Emmett or Tanya.

"Was this ever reported?" Detective Newton asked me.

"Yes it was the officer who did the investigation is Tanya Denali she has all the information you will need along with copies of the photos and the doctor's report from when Bella passed out." Edward said as he glared at Mike.

"Ok I will be in touch with her then, is it possible that it's the same person who did this?" This guy was an idiot, of course it was, and I told him that too. He continued to ask me questions some of them were the same thing but phrased differently like he thinks I was lying to him. He was really starting to get on my nerves and I think Edward's as well.

"Ok I think that is everything I have to ask you, if we have any more questions we will be in touch, do you have a number where I can reach you?" I'm not sure if he was asking for police reference or personal, so I just gave him the house phone and looked at Edward to make sure that was ok with him, he nodded his head with a smile on his face. Since nothing was salvageable we decided just to have someone come in and clean it all out, Edward got on the phone as soon as the officers left calling in a cleaning company.

"Why did you give the officer's the house phone number instead of your cell number, not that I am complaining or mad just curious." Edward asked once we were in the car on the way home. The cleaning company was able to come out right away and I told them I didn't want anything at all they could throw it away and anything that was still good they could have or give away.

"I'm not sure, there was just something about the guy, he reminded me of one of those lost puppies that follow you everywhere, but you wish they would just leave you the fuck alone. I didn't know if he was asking for personal or professional reasons and I didn't want to say anything because even if it was personal he would never admit it in front on people."

"You have a good sense about people, I was watching him and I think it was for a personal reason also, the way he kept looking at you was getting on my nerves too, I mean you are a very beautiful women and should be admired but not starred at like you are a piece of meat."

"Yeah he never took his eyes off of me while the other officers looked around the place. My mom always said that I was good at "people reading" she said it was my talents and it would help me in life to know who I could and couldn't trust." My mom was always into something new she tried doing the spiritual stuff for a while but that didn't last very long which was a good thing I think, she would wear some of the strangest outfits out in public with me and I would always be bright red in embarrassment.

"Well she was right about that, it does help to know who you can and can't trust. Especially in my line of work." He laughed. Once we got home I went to take a shower and change, I felt so disgusting between what has happened at my apartment and the detective I just wanted to wash it all away.

.

.

"What do you want to do about dinner tonight? I was thinking we could go someplace but if you wanted to stay in that is fine too, I wasn't sure what you felt up to doing?" Edward asked me as we were watching TV in the living room.

"We can go out that's fine with me, I have the taste for pizza actually but I don't really want to stay inside either, does that sound ok to you?"

"Whatever my princess wants she gets" He told me with a smirk on his face. I went to get ready to go and let Felix know that we were leaving and if he wanted us to get him anything or come with. He said that he would stay home and that we could get him a pizza on the way home. While we were at dinner Edwards phone was ringing so he answered it, it was Jasper telling him he needed to get to the club there was a problem. We left right away, I haven't been back to the club since I first meet Edward, and it was strange walking in there now. Edward had his hand resting on my lower back guiding me to the elevator to go to the offices. We were met with Em, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Angela and Ben, this can't be good.

"Ok what do you have for me? Or do we need to take this to the house?" Edward asked everyone they all nodded saying at the house would be best so we left to go home.

.

.

.

"Ok now that we are all here, what did everyone find out?"

"This guy was at the shop today, not sure if he is one of Blacks men though so I took a picture off the surveillance camera's" Rose showed him the picture she had, he was dark skinned man, dreadlocks, and brown eyes, he has kind of a sneer on his face in this picture, "He was a real jerk too, like I wasn't good enough to work on his car or something, acted like I should have known who he was. He told me his name was Laurant Sims." He gave me the creeps, and that was just with his picture.

"I think he is part of Black's group, the typical cars that he runs, he has the same car, maybe it's just a coincidence but I don't think it is. There was no one else with him though." Em replied.

"Em, have you heard of any new building going up? We went to a restaurant tonight called "Borderlands" and Black and his crew were there just walking around, I don't know if it was his place or not but I would like you to look into it please."

"No problem boss, I'll see what I can do, kind of nice to be in construction, this way I can go in using the excuse I'm looking at permits to see who is on the titles." Em laughed.

"Jasper anything at your end?"

"Yeah a shit ton, apparently Black is looking at opening another strip joint not to far from my club Twilight, he thinks that he will run me out of business by putting one there, I have many customers saying that they like the classier club that I have and don't want to go to a strip joint, and when it comes down to the vote they will all vote no."

"How is his club doing now? I mean is there a way we can find out, he must be turning some sort of profit if he plans to open another one right?"

"I can check into that for you." Ben replied "But on a bad note, there has been multiple withdrawals made from his accounts it almost looks like he is going to war or something, buying up guns like crazy and the coke is threw the roof in sales now from him too. I don't know who he is selling this shit to though; I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to sell it to kids in the schools. There have been more cases of overdoses in the last month and a half which is about the time that the coke sales went up too."

"Great now we have to worry about crack heads working for him too, I think you may be right it sounds like he is trying to increase his people anyway that he can."

"But that still doesn't tell us what he wants with me, I don't do drugs and am not a stripper so I have no connection here."

"But you work for Edward and are dating him. He thinks that now that Edward is preoccupied that he will be able to slip threw and take over so when he was stopped that pissed him off and he came after you, not caring that you have nothing to do with it, actually it was before you even came to work at Delica that it happened. Unfortunately you are caught in the middle." Angela replied. She was a quiet girl for the most part and that was fine but when she said all that it did make since that he would try to take over.

"So can I know what did he do before I came on board?" I was curious to know what had happened.

"Yeah I guess, I mean I don't really know what I did that was so bad. He makes his money from whores and strippers; I make my money the more legal way. Some of his whores are now working for me; they work at the hotels, casino, club and restaurant. I gave them the chance to have a real paying job that didn't take more from them, I real way to live. I can see why he is mad now he is losing money, but it's not like I am making any off of these people either." He explained to me.

"I guess I could see why he would be mad if he is loosing a lot of money now to you. But to come after me just doesn't make any sense still. Why not go after the girls you took from him?"

"He tried to and then I had them all go to the police and put restraining orders out on him so now he has like 10 P.P.O's out on him. He thinks that by going after you that I will back off of him and have the girls revoke the orders, but what he doesn't realize is that I will work that much harder especially when I am protecting someone I love." I reached over to take his hand and look him straight in the eyes and told him,

"I love you too and no matter what he does to me I will not leave you." And gave him a passionate kiss, I forgot that there were other people in the room when they all started with the cat-calls.

"Sorry guys I forgot you were all still here." I said blushing at them all.

"That's ok we understand." Shortly after that everyone left the house and called it a night. Edward and I went to the bedroom and got ready for bed, but not before making love again.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED**

I do own the movie "Torque" and the game "Borderlands" the names you have seen in here. Outfits are listed on my profile page.

CHAPTER 10

A week has passed and things seemed to have been going ok for now, but we all know that doesn't last long. Tonight we are going to C & M Casino; I have not been there before and am excited to see what it is like. All of my friends are going as well, Edward gave everyone a card with $5,000.00 on it for them to have fun with, he thought they would have a better time spending money that was someone else's for a change and not have to worry about paying it back, I told him they may not go for it they were like me in that way, no hand outs wanted of any kind, but I did appreciate that he would do something like that for my friends, they also had unlimited drinks from the bars too and VIP access to anywhere in the casino. As for me I was going to be beside Edward most of the night seeing how things worked, he also had a restaurant there too that I get to see the "behind the scene". I decided to dress up tonight so that I looked like I belonged standing beside my man. I started with my lacy fishnet garter belt and stocking and added the matching bra to go underneath my black wrap dress, with my Jimmy Choo black stiletto heals. When I was ready to go I went down the stairs to meet with Edward, when I got to the bottom step he turned around and saw me, his mouth hanging open as his eyes raked up and down my body, it made me feel sexy, loved and wanted all at once.

"Wow, you look…just too beautiful for words, absolutely indecent." He seemed to be at a lost for words.

"What's the matter cat go your tongue, if it's too much I can go change I just wanted to look like I belonged on your arm tonight." I said blushing.

"No you look wonderful, I should just say the hell with it and take you back upstairs, but your friends might not like that. And you will always belong on my arm weather you are in sweatpants and a hoodie or dressed to kill, like tonight, you always look beautiful to me." He said it with so much sincerity that I was about to cry, I started blinking rapidly to clear my eyes he must have noticed. "Please don't cry baby, I meant what I said I will always be honest with you, you know that." And I did too he has not lied to me yet so I had no reason to not believe him.

"Thank you, you look handsome as well" He had on a black Armani suit with white shirt and a skinny black tie. He took my hand and looped it threw his arm and walked me out to his car, thinking we were taking his Lexis LFA I was walking over there when he lead me to another car instead, his red Bugatti-Vyron.

We arrived at the casino and there were valet's there, walking inside there were rows after rows of slot machines and card tables. We were waiting inside the front doors for everyone to show up. First Emmett and Rose, Em had on a black suit like Edward's and Rose had on a red wrap dress. Jasper and Alice were next, Jasper also had on a black suit and Alice had on a Silver wrap dress. Carlisle and Esme were next to come in, Carlisle had on a black suit and Esme had on a deep purple wrap dress. It seemed like we all had the same idea when dressing tonight.

"Did you all plan this somehow and nobody told me?" I asked the girls, they all started laughing when they realized that we were all wearing the same thing but in different colors.

"No, but it is funny, great minds think alike they say." Alice said. After a few more minutes of small talk I noticed the rest of the party starting to arrive. Gabe was first as usual, he always likes to make an entrance, wearing a dark purple polo and gray dress pants. Tyler was wearing blue button down with black dress pants. Lauren and Jess showed up last, Lauren was wearing a short mini dress in white and Jess was in dark pink mini dress.

"So now that we are all here I would will to give you these." He gave everyone even his parents the playing card we talked about, he said that there's were not loaded with the money, but so it looked fair to everyone and maybe my friends would be more like to take the card without a fight, I thought it was a great idea. "There is also free food and drinks at the bar for you all as well, just show them that card and everything will be taken care of, so with that said let's have some fun."

"You really didn't need to do this Edward, I don't want to sound ungrateful but you really didn't have to. Thank you though." Tyler said Gabe nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree with my man here, but thank you anyway."

"Thank you Edward that was really nice of you even though you didn't have too." Jess said, since she has been working at Delica now she has been so much happier and doesn't hate her job anymore.

"Yes, thank you, you didn't have to." said Lauren.

"No problem at all, I do this even for my parents, hence the reason they didn't stay around once they had there cards, they know me and how I like to do things for family and friends, and since you are friends with Bella you get the benefits."

"Thank you" Everyone said. With that everyone parted ways I wanted to go to the slots but Edward wanted to show me the offices first, I said that was fine, but later I was hitting the slots, he just laughed at me and said he would leave Felix with me and to have fun. We headed to the back of the club where there was a private elevator; Felix was told to go have fun and that if we needed him we would call. So that left just Edward and me alone in the elevator.

"Does the elevator have cameras in it? I asked him curiously.

"No." He got a wicked gleam in his eyes, like he knew what I was thinking at that moment. He pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me hard, I kissed him back just as hard and started running my fingers threw his hair, the way I knew he liked it. "You know I have always wanted to do this, it's kind of exciting knowing that nobody can get in here without the pass and that at anytime I can do this." With that he hit the stop button. "Oh would you look at that what ever shall we do?" He asked me as he was walking back. He started to kiss down my jaw to my ear licking and sucking as he went. Then he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist while my back was against the wall, from this new angle I could feel the bulge growing in his pants and knew that he was wanting this just as much as myself.

"Why don't you stop talking and show me what can be done in here." I challenged him; he seemed to like that idea. "I mean if you're not all talk that is."

"Oh baby you shouldn't have said that, now I am going to fuck you so hard you will have trouble walking to the office, then I will fuck you hard on my desk, another fantasy of mine that I have not done. What do you think about that?"

"More action less talk buddy." Was my only reply. With that he swiftly gathered up my dress over my hips and unzipped his pants letting them and his boxers drop to the ground, I let out a loud moan at the site of him rock hard and ready for me, with one swift movement he entered me hard.

"Oh fuck!"

"That's right baby, all action now, have anything else you want to say?"

"Yes, shut up and fuck me harder!" I said and he did too, he was so deep, he was hitting the right places at this angle and before long I was coming so hard, I was seeing stars.

"That's it baby, cum on my cock hard, I love the way your pussy clenches my cock so tight like that." His dirty talk was doing a number on me and I was almost ready to cum again.

"OH god, yes, please baby, harder, I'm so close, harder, YES, YES, YESSSS Edward" I screamed I would be surprised if they didn't hear me all over the casino. He started pumping harder and faster and I could feel him getting larger I knew he was about to cum.

"That's it, cum with me baby, let me feel you spill your seed deep inside my tight, wet, pussy that you love so much." With that he came hard and with a loud grunt.

"Wow, there are just no words." He managed to say while catching his breath. All of a sudden he got this look of dread on his face; it was starting to scare me.

"Edward, what is it, did I do something wrong? Your scarring me, what's going on?" I asked him panicked.

"We didn't use a condom; I completely forgot I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even think about it. Shit I am so, so fucking sorry baby." I was shocked to hear him say that, he was always prepared like a good boy scout.

"Um, shit well….damn." I was at a total loss for words here, I mean I knew I wanted kids at some point in my life but I didn't know if that was now. We had been using them because I was over due for the shot and then all of this shit going on I hadn't had time to make the appointment with my ob/gyn.

"How do you feel? I mean do you want kids?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know the answer to that or not, but it was something that we needed to discuss now, so we got dressed and headed to his office, he still hadn't said anything and I was getting really worried now. "Edward are you ok?" I know stupid question but I had to ask.

"I'm fine, I mean I'm ok, it's just I can't believe I was so stupid, yes I do want kids especially with you, a little girl with big expressive brown eyes and my color hair, a daddy's girl is what I see. I knew you were going to the doctors next week, I am so fucking sorry baby, do you not want kids?" He looked so heart broken at the thought of me not wanting any, when he was describing his ideal little girl I was thinking of a little boy.

"I do, a little boy with green eyes and bronze colored hair just like his daddy, someone to take over when he grows up." I know that may be stupid of me to say, but it was the truth, I knew that if we were to have a boy he would grow up to be the next mafia Don.

"No I want a girl that looks just like her beautiful mother, someone to hold when she is asleep. A boy would be nice too don't get me wrong I would be happy with either, but are you sure about him taking over the business when he got older? I mean wouldn't you want him to get a job doing something safer?" He had a good point.

"Yes that would be nice, but he is growing up in this life, so things are going to happen that we can't always control."

"True, so how long do you have to wait before you find out?" He asked me with sparkle in his eye, I think he really liked the idea about being a daddy.

"My period is supposed to start in 2 weeks, if it hasn't by then, then I will call the doctor and make an appointment for the following week. So we really do want to have kids huh?"

"Oh yes, many with you and only you my love, though I would have liked to do it the traditional way of being married first, but we don't seem to be doing anything traditionally do we? First we meet at a club then I find out you work for me, you get thrown into the mob family not by choice, live with me for your safety, then we start to date for only about 5 weeks, then I had to fuck you in the elevator and you may or may not be pregnant with my child. So yeah things are a little none traditional but I wouldn't change any of it."

"I wouldn't either, I love you so much, and when you are not in the room it feels like there is this void in my chest and it only goes away when I am with you." I told him as I started to cry.

"Shhh baby don't cry, no matter what happens it was meant to be right? I will be there every step of the way with you, when you want something in the middle of the night I will get it for you, not sent one of the guard to do it, I will because I will provide for you and our baby if you are pregnant. I do have to ask you though, if you're not at this time are you going to go on birth control or do you want to have a baby now?"

"I want a baby with you, but if I'm not then I would like to wait a little while, maybe 6 months to a year before we try, if that is ok with you." I asked him.

"You tell me when you are ready; I'm just the willing person to help you get what you want." He laughed and held me tightly. When we had finally calmed down he showed me his office, we decided to forgo the desk sex this time because he didn't have any condoms with him and we didn't want to take any unnecessary risks just yet. We left the office and went downstairs to the casino part and just as he said he had Felix waiting for us at the elevator and he took me to the slot machines while he did his walk around. I was there for about 2 hours when I finally had my fill of the fun, I hadn't seen any of my friends and was wondering if they were still there, I decided that I would call Tyler's cell phone and see where they were all at then I heard a siren go off. I looked at Felix he just shrugged his should as if to say I don't know either, we decided to go find out what was going on. There was Gabe and Tyler at one of the slot machine's the machine was going crazy with the loud siren sound so they must have won big time.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked Gabe.

"I, I, I think I just won a million dollars!" He acted like he was in shock so I looked at Ty and he nodded his head in agreement.

"That's awesome guy, congratulations." Edward was making his way over to the machine with a security guard just behind him.

"Wow Gabe, you just hit the jackpot man, congratulations, just follow me and the security guard and we can get all the paperwork filled out for you. My suggestion would be to have them take the taxes out now and go for a lump sum, other wise you only get so much over a period of time." He explained as we made our way to the elevators again. I tried not to think about what had happened just a few hours ago, but I started to blush giving it away.

"Did you, yep you totally did, I can't believe you, you little slut you, so how is elevator sex?" Gabe asked me, I just blushed scarlet at the question, apparently that was all the answer he needed. "Oh man it must have been good for you to blush like that, way to go girly."

"Shut up bitch!" Was my witty comeback. We got into the office and Edward got out some papers that Gabe would have to sign for taxes and such, he explained everything in great detail and the best way to go about it, what he should do to get a bank account set up and so fourth, I thought that was really great of him to do, I didn't think he would normally do something like this but that fact that he was looking out for my friends made me love him even more.

"Ok that is the last of the paper work, I would get into the bank first thing Monday morning and get the account set up, and they won't release any money to you until you do."

"Thanks man, oh and when I do get the money you are getting back that 10 grand you gave me and Ty and I don't want to hear any arguments about it either, if I have to I will give it to Bella and have her put it in the account for you so don't try to be sneaky either. But I really do appreciate everything."

"That's fine if you feel that you have to but you really don't. I won't argue with you on it. Oh those cards that you have can be used like any credit card too you don't have to use them just here. I don't remember if I told you guys that or not, sorry if I forgot."

"No that's fine, but it's cool that we can use them anywhere." Gabe and Ty had an apartment together and things were getting a little tight for them, they never said anything but I knew them well enough to know when things were getting down, they may have great jobs but they pay wasn't all that much, so this will help them a great deal.

We all decided to call it a night after that and headed home. When we finally got there I went upstairs to the bedroom to take a shower and change for bed, but Edward had other ideas. He slowly unzipped my dress for me while caressing my skin and kissing down my back. He started to push me back so that my legs hit the bed, I fell backwards at the edge, just the way he wanted me. He put my feet up on the bed bending at the knees and open for him to see the juices flowing out of my pussy.

"Is my baby ready for me already? I haven't even touched you yet, my, my, what shall I do, we can't let this all go to waist." With that said he started licking a figure eight on my clit and driving me crazy. I was already so wet for him; I just wanted him inside of me.

"I'm so wet Edward, please stop teasing and give me that big cock of yours." I moaned out. Just as I was getting closer to my orgasm he lightly bit my clit and I screamed out in pleasure as it ripped threw me causing me to see starts yet again tonight.

"YES! Please baby let me feel your cock inside of me now."

"Your wish is my command, I will stick my cock so far inside of you, and you will feel it when you walk." And he pounded into me over and over again. You could hear his balls slapping my ass he was going so hard, I decided to reach down and fondle his ball sack helping him get closer to his release as I was already at mine. When I did that he stilled in me and then with one big slam he released into the condom and I reached my as well.

"Thank you baby, I really needed that." I smiled up at him, he just looked at me in awe like he did so many times and kissed me gently and got up and went into the bathroom, I heard the water start and decided that now was a good time to take a shower to get all the sweat off of me.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all my love, not at all." We washed each other, nothing sexual about it just taking the time to appreciate all of his body and as he did to me, he go out first and wrapped a towel around his waist and held a towel out for me to wrap around myself. He picked me up bridal style and set me in the middle of the bed went back into the bathroom and came out with my hair brush, I thought he was going to hand it to me but he just shook his head and sat down behind me and started brushing my hair.

"That feels really good babe, thank you for doing this." I turned around and gave him a slow sweet gentle kiss; he took my towel and hairbrush back into the bathroom while I got ready for bed. When he came out he put on a clean pair of boxers and climbed into bed with me, wrapped me up in his arms and held me tightly.

"Good night love, I love you and I will see you in the morning." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

'Good night babe, I love you too" I said just as I fell asleep wrapped tightly in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BUT I WISHED I DID!**

CHAPTER 11 (revised)

We were having a dinner party tonight I was told just after waking for the day, some of the other mafia families were coming over to discus business with Edward, and I told him that I would be happy to plan the dinner for tonight. I know that normally he would have Irena do it, but I have been doing more and more lately when I'm not so tired, though it is nice to come home from work at 12:30am and have dinner already done. I think I'm getting a little spoiled in that department, but because today was Sunday I had the day off and I really wanted to be a good hostess and prepare the meal for our guests, Edward said that was fine with him but if it became to much then we could call Irena back and she would finish it for me. So here I am standing in the kitchen trying to think of something the families will like, all I know is that they are the Irish family in Washington, that really doesn't help me any, I don't know what they like and don't like so I guess I will go with Irish food. I'm going to make traditional Irish soda bread, along with Irish stew and colcannon and then Irish potato candy, hopefully that will be enough and everyone will like it. I decided that I would wait a little while to start. The Irish stew will take the longest to do and I can work on other things while that is cooking. So I thought I would go outside in the back yard for a little while, I sat down on the swing I set my phone to let me know when I should start the dinner just in case I lost track of time. I just sat there thinking about the fact that I could be pregnant and what that would mean for me. First Edward would have to find a replacement for me at work, Marcus can't do it all by himself that's not fair to him, and who knows would I return back to work or would I like to stay at home with the baby, I don't know any daycares in the area and the hours wouldn't work because I work until 1am some nights, so who would watch the baby? I love my job but not enough that I would risk my child with a caregiver that late at night, most days I come in at 10 or 11am so I would hardly ever see the baby. We could higher a nanny but that is no better I still wouldn't see my child because of the hours, what to do? As I was sitting there lost in thought the swing moved a little alerting me to someone's presents.

"What has you so lost in thought that you didn't hear me calling for you?" Edward asked me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Just thinking about if I was pregnant what changes would be made, I mean things like you would have to find a replacement for me to help Marcus. Then the fact of weather I want to be a stay at home mom until the baby starts school or not, because I don't think that growning up with out the parents is right, I mean yes we can get a nanny, but with the hours that a chef keeps I would never get to see my child you know? Then the ultimate question would be weather I would even want to go back to work or not. I'm just letting things run threw my mind is all, processing I guess you could say. I should know by the end of the week too."

"Well as far as you going back to work you know you don't have too, I have enough money to support us and then some. I can see not hiring a nanny; I would probably cut back on the hours that I spent at the restaurant and the club as well so that I could be home more too. Finding help for Marcus is not a concern at all, he is the one who knows what he wants in a sous chef, and he did well the first time." He smiled as he put his arm around my shoulders. "We would also need to turn one of the rooms by our bedroom into a nursery, my mom would love to help with that, and that fact that it will be for her grandchild she will be over the moon happy, she has been after me for a couple years now to settle down and have kids."

"My parents would have been happy too eventually, I can hear my mom; she would be screaming about how she is so happy to finally have a grandchild that she would get to spoil. My dad would just grunt and say he was happy for me if I was happy and it was what I wanted, he was a man of few words but that was how he was. I knew he loved me, he didn't need to say it everyday, it was in the little things that he did to show me. I said with tears running down my face, I hadn't spoke about my parents in a long time; it still hurts to talk about.

"What happened to your parents?" He asked me.

"My dad was shot and killed in the line of duty about 6 years ago, it was a routine traffic stop and the person had a gun, the never did find out who it was. My dad had wanted to get cameras installed in the cars but the funding wasn't there, now after that they have the cameras in the cars. My mom and dad were divorced when I was little about 5 years old I think, she remarried to a minor league baseball player, they were on there way to his game when a drunk driver ran a stop sign and hit them head on, the both died on impact so there was no suffering that was about 4 years ago now. It's still hard to talk about sometimes especially when things like this happen and I know they would be happy for me, or when I graduated culinary school they would have liked to see me, but I can't change anything."

"I'm sorry baby, I had no idea, and you said they never caught the guy who shot your dad?" He asked me I just shook my head no. He continued to hold me while I cried a short while later my phone went off letting me know that I needed to start dinner.

"I need to get dinner going so that I still have time to get ready before everyone gets here." I said as I stood up to go back inside, Edward grabbed my hand and gave me a sweet kiss before walking us back inside. I got started on the dinner for the Irish family, browning the meat and preheating the oven.

.

.

.

.

Finally about 3 hours later the dinner was done and I was finished getting ready, I decided to go semi casual for tonight. I wore a pencil skirt with a cale sweater and black flats. I curled my hair lightly and applied just a little make-up and I was ready to go. I walked down the stairs just as the doorbell rang letting us know that the family has arrived. I met Edward by the door and he took my hand then opened the door for our guests.

"Thank you for coming how is everyone this evening?" He asked as he shook there hands. "Let me introduce you to my lovely girlfriend, Bella this is James, head of the Irish mob, and his wife Vicky. James, Vicky this is Bella." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook there hands. "Please come in dinner should be ready now." As we walked into the dinning room. Everyone took there seats and the dished were passed.

"How are things going in your end of town?"

"Good, except Black is trying to come into our territory that man thinks that he can sell his drugs to my people and get away with it. He needs to be stopped, he knows that he is on my territory and the cocky bastared doesn't seem to care. One of these days he is going to get to cocky and he will loose his life." James said angrily.

"Yes we have been having problems with him too. He has been going after my girl here, so I understand what you mean, he also tried to sell his drugs here to my people as well, but mine are loyal to me and told me right away what he was doing, they said that he was offering a better deal, but the quality was poor. Does he really think that by cutting the coke down that they aren't going to notice it? How stupid can you be?"

"He did the same to me too, that was what I was told that he could give them a better deal, and the coke he tried to sell off was pure crap barely any real coke in it. And then cut the percent down by half. I would like for us to team up and try to stop him if possible. I am willing to let your guys come into my territory if you will do the same, but not to sell only to open up stores like restaurants and things, and for protections the drug trade stays out of it, did you know he tried to open a strip joint in my area. I have a high class cliental and he wants to open shit."

"He has a strip joint around here now but it's in the "bad" part of town, and he is horrible to his employee's too. I have taken a few of them and given them respectable jobs. He is not happy with that, I think that is part of the reason that he is going after Bella, she also works at Delica as a sous chef for me." He looked at me lovingly. "The protection is yours and we are offering the same to you, we would want protection, and I know my brothers are looking to put up more buildings, in fact I have a brother that is in construction if you would need someone. He has done all the construction on all of my buildings, I wouldn't trust anyone else and he will be fair with the prices too."

"That would be great; I will need his number of course. What has this Black done to your beautiful girl here? Maybe we can offer some type of assistance."

"First he or someone who works for him messed with her truck, cut the break lines and all the wires on her engine, then put oil in her radiator, messed it up to the point that Rose couldn't fix it although it was an old truck and really needed to be replaced, I called it a death trap, she called it her baby." He said laughing while kissing my temple.

"Just laugh it up hun, laugh it up." I said with a smirk on my face, if he thinks that he was getting sex tonight after insulting my truck like that he is sorely mistaken.

"Better watch it man, she looks like she is going to get her revenge later tonight." James said laughing, "I know how that is when I piss off the misses she gets back by withholding the sex."

"Shit, you wouldn't do that to me would you baby? I mean it wasn't that bad." He asked trying to weasel his way out of this one. I looked at Vicky she mouthed 'stay strong, don't give in' I replied with a single nod in her direction so she knew I understood her.

"Yep" is said popping the 'p'. The look on his face was priceless; I had never denied him sex before so it will be worth it for the night to see how he tried to get out of this.

"Come on you can't be serious. I'm sorry that I said your truck was a death trap even if I do think that it was." He was giving me the puppy dog eyes now thinking that would break me; normally it did but not today.

"You can put the puppy eyes away they are not going to work on this sorry, I love you but you just insulted my baby, you know what that truck meant to me." I said trying to act like I was going to cry.

"I'm sorry baby, please don't cry." He said as he pulled me into his side, I looked over at Vicky again and winked letting her know I was really ok. We soon finished dinner and headed into the living room with coffee and the Irish potato candy.

"This is something I haven't had for years, I really like how you had the cook go with an Irish theme not many families do things like that, the food was excellent by the way, I would love to tell the chef before I leave here tonight." James said.

"Well the chef who came up with the idea and the person who cooked all the food is sitting right next to me. Bella wanted to do something nice for you and knew that you were Irish so she chose that as her theme for dinner in honor of you."

"Well my deepest thanks my dear, you have really out done yourself, the meal was excellent and the desert is great way to end the meal." James said.

"Thank you I thought you might like it, bring back the memories of a childhood. I try to do 'comfort foods' so I am really glad that you liked it." Shortly after they said it was time for them to leave they still had a long drive ahead of them. We headed off to bed then too I was tired after all of the thinking that I did and the cooking, I just wanted to sleep.

"Were you serious about withholding sex from me just for calling your truck a death trap?" Edward wanted to know, I just nodded my head yes and rolled over onto my side so that I could fall asleep.

"I'm very sorry for insulting your truck." He said with sincerity, but I still wasn't going to change my mind at least not tonight I was too tired anyway. "Please baby, look at me, I'm not pressuring you into anything but I would like to know for how long you are going to make me suffer." I just rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me, it was funny to watch him try and find a way out of this.

"I don't know yet, but right now I am too tired to argue about it, I just want to go to sleep, my brain is tired and my muscles are tired, so please give it a rest for tonight. I will let you know in the morning." I shut my eyes and rolled over so that I was facing him, I could feel when he got into bed and I snuggled up close to him and drifted off to sleep after telling him I loved him.

.

.

.

.

The next morning I thought the best way to wake him up would be with a blow job, but when I went to reach out for him, he was gone and his side of the bed was cold. I opened my eyes to look around and saw there was a note on his pillow with my name on the outside.

_Love,_

_Sorry to have left you so early this morning but something happened at the club last night that I needed to take care of. Make sure you do not go anywhere without Felix today, I will explain more when I get home tonight, also please ride to work with Felix I would feel a lot better, just for today._

_With all of my love,_

_Edward_

That didn't sit well with me, he knew I hated when he didn't tell me things, but he did say that he would tell me tonight when he got home, I wondered if Felix knew what happened at the club. I got dressed for work and headed to the kitchen where Irena had breakfast waiting for me.

"Thank you Irena, I don't know if I say it enough but I really do appreciate you making breakfast and dinner most nights, after getting off work I'm just to tired to make anything, well that and being around food cooking all day doesn't help either."

"No problem my child, I have been doing this for Edward for almost his whole life, I was the cook at the Cullen Estate when he was just a baby, in fact I made his baby food from scratch none of that jarred crap." She said with a wistful smile on her face that must be bringing back some good memories for her.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Marcus what do we have on the menu for tonight's service?" I asked like I do everyday when I came into the kitchen, but today I was met with a man I didn't know holding Marcus up by his throat against the wall, I was just about to turn and run when Felix came in behind me and went after the guy. Felix is a big guy and was fairly able to over power the other guy, but he had a knife in his hand and used it to stab Felix in the stomach causing him to go down quickly. The guy took off running out the door. I reached for my phone and called 911 and told them what had happened, then I called Edward, he was sending one of his guards over to Delica right away he also told me that Tanya would be coming also so Marcus and I can give her a description of the guy. I went to check on Marcus who was on the floor trying to catch his breath after being chocked.

"Do you know who that man was Marcus?" He nodded his head to let me know that he did know who it was, but was still having trouble breathing so I didn't ask what his name was, I figured the cops were going to ask him anyway.

"Was he one of Black's men?" He nodded his head again, when one of the bodyguards came in I told him what had happened and what I had asked Marcus he said that was fine and the cops were on there way along with Edward, he was shutting down the restaurant tonight and told me to let everyone know that they were to go home and be back tomorrow, and that he would still pay them for today. I did just I was asked when people asked what had happened I told them I wasn't sure what was going on and that Edward had called and asked that everyone go home after they had given there statement to the police and to come in tomorrow at around 8am so that he could tell us what was going on.

Once the police came they took care of Felix right away and sent him to the hospital, next they took Marcus, and then started with the statement from the employee's and they saved me for last I guess. I noticed it was the same creepy officer from my old apartment that was going to be doing my statement, I asked the guard to stay close in a low voice so that only he heard me. Alec, the bodyguard, gave me a small nod to let me know that he understood.

"Ah, Miss. Swan I see we meet again, but this time it's at work, funny how things keep happening to you or around you is it not?"

"So officer where would you like to talk" I asked him instead of answering his question, I knew what he wanted me to do and it wasn't going to happen.

"Can you tell me what happened here today?" So I told him everything that I could think of leaving no detail out, how I came in and saw Marcus being held up by his neck, how Felix tried to help him only to get stabbed by a knife. "You mean this knife?" He asked me showing me one of the kitchen knives that we have.

"I don't know what knife it was that he used I only saw that Felix had a knife wound on him and was bleeding." I couldn't be certain that was the knife that guy had used, so I wouldn't say yes or no to his question which only seemed to piss him off.

"How do you know it was a knife wound then if you didn't see the knife itself?"

"My father was the chief of police in our hometown; I have seen the pictures of what a knife wound looks like." He got a surprised look on his face when I told him that.

"Who was your father?"

"Fork's Chief of police Charlie Swan." I answered him with a smile on my face, I know he knew who he was, everyone in the force did.

"Oh, ok, but you said you didn't see the knife correct? So you don't know for a fact that it was a knife wound, he could have used something else." If he thinks I am that stupid he's crazy.

"No I did not see the knife but I do know for a fact that only a knife can make that kind of a wound, nothing else will." We could sit here all night if he wanted and debate this but I was 100% sure that it was a knife that was used. "What is your next question, I don't feel like sitting here all night answering the same question over and over again."

"Fine then, can you tell me what happened next?" He was getting a little mad that I wasn't playing his game. I told him that after that I called 911, sometime during that the guy ran out the back door, I didn't see which way he went, I didn't really care either, I was more worried about Felix bleeding out then anything else at the time. "Ok that is all I need for right now, if I have any other questions I will be in contact, are you at the same number you gave me before?"

"Yes that is were I live now, with my boyfriend." I told him with a smile on my face, I knew he didn't like that answer. Shortly after officer Newton left, Edward showed up running into the kitchen and pulled me into his arms.

"Oh thank god that you are ok, I got here as soon as I could, have you already talked to the police and sent everyone else home?"

"Yes, I told them all to be here at 8am tomorrow so that you could explain what was going on and what had happened, I figured you would want to talk to Marcus tonight and find out what it was that guy wanted. Marcus did say that he knew who then man was, but he was having a hard time breathing so I didn't ask him anything other then yes and no question so he would have to waste his breathe answering me. I knew he was going to have to talk to the police, he did say that it was one of Black's men though, I don't know if that helps you or not, but he does know the guys name."

"That's fine thank you for asking the question though that is a big help. I will talk to him later tonight he will need to get some rest first after an attack like that. I want him well rested, do you think you can take his spot for a couple of days or do you think it might be to stressful for you right now?" He asked me with concern.

"I should be fine hun, don't worry so much, even if I am it's too early anyway, you need to relax more or you won't be around, you'll end up having a heart attack. If things become too much I will always let you know, even if I'm not ok. I love you, heart and soul but you don't need to worry yet ok?" I asked him as I cupped his cheek in my hand. He turned his face to my palm and kissed it and pulled me back into his arms and held me tightly for a while until Alec reminded us that he was there. Oops forgot again that someone was in the room with us.

"Take me home babe, I want to soak in a tub and have you tell me about what happened at the club."

"Ok, let's go home and we'll talk." We left Delica and went home.

.

.

.

When we got home he went into the bathroom and started the bath water for me and even put some bubbles in it.

"So what happened in the club that had you leaving early this morning and wanting me to ride with Felix today, does it have something to do with Black?" I asked after we had been in the tub for a little while.

"Yeah, he managed to break in sometime after it closed and the alarms went off which alerts me on the phone then the police, so I had to go and see what damage he had done to the place. Luckily there wasn't much, I don't know if it was because he didn't have time or what. He trashed the first level, the bar had all of the liquor bottles broken and he made deep gashes in the dance floor, it will have to be replaced along with the alcohol. The tables and chairs were broken those will have to be replaced as well. The second floor wasn't as badly damaged, they got the alcohol there and some of the tables and chairs but I think they ran out of time. At least they weren't able to get into the offices and get the paperwork. The elevator is only activated by my key card and a pin number that I change weekly for security reasons. I'm not sure what he was trying to do by destroying the club. He has to know that people are not going to come to his club just because he destroyed mine, they will most likely go to Twilight instead and that is fine with me because that is Jasper's club. I had Em come out and look at the damage to see what kind of repairs are going to be needed he said it should take about 3-5 weeks but then the club will be as good as new. I also called James from the Irish family and told him to be on the look out incase this is some type of retaliation that he is doing because he was stopped from selling his drugs here, so he may target James's club's next." He explained to me, surprisingly calm for what had happened, I was pissed and it wasn't even my club.

"This Black guy is getting out of hand, going after someone's stuff just because you are mad is no way to get even, at least I don't think so, I mean you could just do the same thing to his club is he not worried about that? Or is this his idea and he has some sort of trap at his places for you."

"I didn't think about that, I had thought about going after his clubs but you do have a point about there being a trap, great job baby. Maybe I will just take some more of his workers, I can always use more help at the hotels, there are maids needed for the rooms, they wouldn't have as many, the laundry room could use more washers and dryers and people have to run the loads and fold the sheets and towels. The there are servers at the Casino that are needed too. What do you think?"

"Um, why are you asking me? I don't know how any of this works so you should do what is best, and if taking away his workers or 'money' as he sees it would be the best way then do it. But I really have no idea. Would he try harder to come after me now is that why you asked, because I will have more guards with me if that will make you feel better I won't argue with you on my security anymore."

"Let's get out of the tub and then we can talk some more about this the water is getting cold." I stood up and Edward got out and handed me a towel, we dried off and went to put on our sleepwear for the night and he took me into his office so we could talk some more and show me things I guess.

"Ok having more security with you would help me relax more if you don't mind. I want to have Alec, who you had with you today, and one other guard with you. I would also like for the time being that they drive you, just until we know how he is going to act. The other guard's name is Liam; he has worked for me a few years and is very loyal just like Alec. Alec has more personality then Liam does just to warn you, Liam is all business where as Alec is business but will also joke around and talk to you."

"Who will be with you then if your guards will be with me?" I was worried that he would be without anyone I knew he had 4 guards with him at all times and now I was taking 2 of his I didn't want him to be without his guards.

"I have people who are fill ins for when something comes up, so I will be using them, there names are Caius and Aro they have no personality at all but are very good at what they do so I will take them, I think Alec will be good replacement to Felix until he is felling better and able to return to work, when he does then I will take Liam back, you need people who will look out for you but also be friendly so when you go out it won't look so obvious that they are your guards." That made sense to me; I could see where having someone who doesn't talk would ask questions that I didn't want to answer yet.

"Ok anything else I need to know about?" I was getting tired and my mind really just wanted to process it all. "Have you heard anything yet about Felix? I would like to go see him tomorrow if he is able to have visitors." I was worried about him and I wanted to see him and tell him thank you for protecting me.

"No nothing yet but he may still be in surgery, I have the doctor who is doing the surgery and the one who will be taking care of him call me with updates if anything happens. So unfortunately in this case no news is good news that means that everything is going ok and there is nothing to report. I will hear something as soon as the surgery is done though so don't worry. As for seeing him you can go anytime you like you are on the list of people who are 'allowed' to see him, I have his room under protection as well so that the person doesn't come back and try to finish the job. Marcus I have not talked to yet but I will in the morning I wanted to give him time to let his voice heal, his room is under heavy protection too so you don't have to worry about him either." He knew me too well.

"Thank you that mean's a lot to me. I will go see Felix tomorrow before I go into work. I am really tired now so I am going to go to bed, are you going to be much longer?" I asked just as a yawn escaped me.

"No, not to much longer, get some rest love you need it." He said as he came over to me and wrapped me in his arms and kissed me good night.

"I love you baby, I will be to bed real soon."

"I love you too." I kissed him goodnight and headed off to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED**

Will Bella be pregnant? What will happen to Black? Read and find out!

LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!

**CHAPTER 12**

Today is the day that I will take the test to see if it's positive, I really think that it is, Edward went to the store with me to get it too, it was so funny to see his reaction.

"How many fucking tests do you need, don't they all do the same thing? You pee on the stick and it tells you yes or no, why so many different brands of the same thing? Oh wait is that a fertility checker? Why the hell would you need that, just sex it up everyday and then you don't have to worry about when it's the right time?" He ranted it was so hard not to laugh at him because he was so flustered.

"Some people are not sex addicted like you are so they want to 'sex it up' on those specified dates. As for needing several different ones, some say they test days sooner, others you can only test a few days before, there are different ways to 'pee on the stick' as you put it, there is also one here with a cup that you can dip the stick into." The more I told him the worse he got.

"Just pick a damn test so we can go home and see if I knocked you up yet!" When he said that he has a sparkle in his eyes. I think was secretly hopping that I would be pregnant, I kind of was too but didn't really want to say anything just in case I wasn't. I picked out the simplest looking test and went to pay the cashier.

.

.

.

"How long do we have to wait for the stick to tell us anything?" He was getting impatient, wanting to know right away, the box said it would take 5 minutes and it's only been about 2.

"5 minutes! I already told you now shut it already, read the newspaper or something to take your mind off of it." He was starting to get on my nerves already.

"Sorry baby, I'm just really nervous, what do you want the test to say? I personally hope that you are I can't wait to start a family with you, but I understand also about waiting like you said before, your career is just starting and wanted to do this for a while. Oh do you have any suggestions on what we can do to lure Black? I have been trying to think of something but my mind is drawing blanks."

"I kind of do and don't, does that make sense? I mean if I was that would be great but at the same time with everything going on I don't want to be because I don't want anything to happen to the baby, you know what I mean. As far as Black goes, we can always set me up some place, like just outside the club alone, well not really alone because the guards would be close by, but if he thinks that I'm alone he will be more likely to come out he is after all trying to get to me, he even said that it was hard to get me alone. Or we could do it at the restaurant like I did the last time but this time we would know and be more prepared." I said, I knew he wouldn't go for the idea but it was the only thing I could come up with, he wasn't messing with anyone else just me so I had to be the bate.

"NO! Absolutely not! Not going to happen, I will not risk having you put in harms way like that. It's too dangerous and what if you are pregnant that would be putting you and the baby in danger." I knew he wouldn't go for it.

"Well that's the only thing that I can think of, he doesn't seem to be going after anyone else right? I mean he hasn't been back to Rose's shop since I'm getting a new car." Just then the timer went off letting us know it was time to look.

"Ok, here it goes, will you come with me so we find out at the same time?" I asked him nervously.

"Sure, let's go." He jumps up and grabs my hand almost running into the bathroom, there on the counter is the test facing down so that we will have to turn it over and look.

"Well this is it, are you ready? Let's both flip it over and look at the same time." I said nervously. We counted to three and then flipped it over. I couldn't believe it. I was happy, sad, and nerve all at the same time. I didn't even realize I was crying until Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Shh, its ok love we will get threw this together you and me. We are a team." He said quietly while running his hand up and down my back trying to comfort me, but I was happy not sad. They were good tears.

"I can't believe it, one time without the condom and we get pregnant, I just can't believe it. I mean, I'm happy, these tears are happy tears. I guess I should call my ob/gyn and have her do a blood test just to be sure."

"I am so, so happy love, you have no idea. I can't wait to see you round carrying my child inside of you. I will be here every step of the way I would like to go to all of the appointments with you too if you don't mind, even this one." He had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. "When do you think you will be able to get in tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know if I can get in that fast or not, but I will call them in the morning and see when the earliest is that I can get in. I would like to make it before I have to be into work so that we are not to far behind, though I may be a little late, hope the boss won't mind too much." I laughed; he laughed with me and held me tighter.

He got down on his knees in front of me and placed his hands on my tummy and started to kiss it whispering things like I'm your daddy, can't wait to meet you, and be nice to mommy. It was so weird hearing him call me mommy and himself daddy, it will defiantly take some getting used to but I think I can handle that.

"Now I really want 2 guards with you at all times, you are carrying precious cargo with you, so not only will they be for your protection but the baby's as well." He said standing back up and placing a sweet kiss on my lips, but I wanted more then sweet right now.

I started to run my hands up his arms to his shoulders and threw his hair, I knew he likes it when I run my fingers threw his hair, he started to moan softly. I ran my fingers threw is hair a little harder tugging just a bit and he would moan louder. He was running his hands up and down my sides until he got to my hips, then he pulled me to him and kissed me harder and grinding his erection on me. I could feel how he much he liked this, and so was I. I was getting wetter by him just touching me and he hadn't done anything yet. I could feel him backing me up against a wall, when I finally made contact he started to kiss down my jaw to my neck his hand was at the hem of my shirt pulling it up, I raised my arms so that he could remove it. I started to unbutton his shirt while he was kissing me when I finally got to the last button I pushed it down his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He was kissing his way to my breasts nipping and sucking along the way, his hand made there way to my back to remove my bra, when that was done he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it then changed to the other one. Next he kissed his way down to my tummy stopping just before the waistband of my pants, he started to unbuttons them but I stopped him and said lets go to the bed, he agreed with me and picked me up bridal style and gently laid me in the middle of the bed before continuing where he left off. When he took off my pants and panties I laid beneath him completely naked, he just stared at me like he was trying to remember every single detail there was.

"You are by far the most beautiful women I have ever seen I hope you know that. I will love watching your stomach grow with the baby, I want to look at you like this every night so that I can see the changes as they come." Swoon.

"Mr. Cullen you don't have to swoon me, I'm already knocked up and naked, now get those pants off and come and make love to me now." He did as I asked and removed his pant and boxers, now it was my turn to just admire him in all his glory, and what a sight it was. All too soon he was positioning himself at my entrance, this time without the condom, when he pushed into me I moaned loudly it felt so good to go without anything between us.

"Oh god that feels so good, nothing but skin between us, I don't ever want to use condoms again baby, you feel like heaven." He said breathlessly.

"Yes I know what you mean; who knew that it would make things feel so different. I love the way I can feel ever little ridge on your cock." I moaned out. He continued to push and pull out slowly it felt so good. As he pushed into me he was hitting my clit driving me crazy and getting me closer and closer to my release.

"I'm so close, harder please." I begged him, as he started to thrust harder into me causing him to hit my g-spot every time. I soon reached my orgasm letting out a scream and chanting his name.

"Oh god baby I can't stop I'm right there with you, shit, I love you baby." Just as he released into me he caused me to orgasm again.

"Wow that was intense." He said after regaining his breath, I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah," I went into the bathroom to take a shower, Edward decided to join me, we didn't have sex this time we were to spend to try again. After the shower we got dressed for bed.

.

.

.

.

The next day I called my doctor and got an appointment for later in the day. I told Edward and he said that he would be with me. This morning he had to go back to the club because the insurance man was going to be there to go over all of the damage done and figure out how much of it they will pay for. I went to work like it was a normal day, Marcus would be back in a couple of days, and then we would tell him about needing to find a replacement sous chef for me. He would have a few months to find someone, but this way they can start working on it now and they will be well trained the way he wants them to be. I worked here long enough for him to train me and now I was going to be leaving, I felt kind of bad that he had to go threw all of this just to retrain someone else now, but I would be happy to be at home and not worry about a nanny or daycare for my child. The day continued on with me doing prep work for tonight's menu, when Edward showed up around lunch time I knew it was time to go have the blood work done that I was not looking forward to.

.

.

"Isabella Swan" The nurse called for me, she held the door and told me to step on the scale so they could keep track of my weight gain during the pregnancy. Then she lead us to the lab so they could draw my blood, when that was done she took us into a room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." After that she left.

"Wow could she be a little nicer?" Edward asked me, I just nodded my head; she wasn't very friendly that's for sure.

"I know but it's not like it's that big of a deal it's the doctor that counts with the manners." A short while later the doctor came in.

"Hello, my name is Tia. I see here that you think that you may be pregnant correct?" I just nodded my head. "Ok, let me take a look at your levels and see where you are." She started to go threw the papers in the file. "Huh, how far along did you say that you thought you were?"

"About 3 weeks or less, we had sex 2 weeks before I was due to start my period when I didn't get it I took the test last night and it came out positive, why was the test not correct?" I was starting to get worried that something was wrong.

"No nothing is wrong at all, the test actually shows that you are further along then you thought you are around 6 weeks, were you using any type of birth control?"

"No we were using condoms only, I was going to make the appointment, but we ended up in the heat of the moment and forgot to use one about 3 weeks ago, when that happened I said I would wait until I knew I was to have my period and then if I did I would go on birth control."

"Ok well as you know condoms are not 100% effective, well nothing is, it's possible that one of them had a pin sized hole in it. So I would like to do a full work-up at this visit if you have time and an ultrasound just to be sure how far along you are." She pulled out one of those paper gowns you wear and told me to change into that and she would be back in a few minutes.

"That's fine with us." Edward answered her for me while I just nodded my head, I was still trying to process what she just said, I could be 6 weeks pregnant already, that would have been right around the first time that we had sex. When I thought about that time I was blushing bright red.

"What has you blushing like a fire truck over there?"

"I was just thinking that if I am 6 weeks along then that would have been like the first time that we ever had sex."

"Damn, I am good; knocked you up the first try, go me." He gloated; you could tell that he was proud of that fact. I just shook my head at him, he was so strange sometimes.

"Oh please don't start saying that to everyone, they will look at you like you are crazy!" I laughed at him. He gave me the puppy dog eyes trying to make me feel bad for laughing at him, but it wasn't working I only laughed harder at him.

"You know that really isn't helping me any right? I mean I have to brag that I was able to get you pregnant the first time we ever have sex. It's just how we men do things."

"What ever you say babe, whatever you say." Just then the doctor came back in pulling a machine behind her.

"Ok first I want to ask you some basic questions, family history of any diseases?" I shook my head no and Edward did the same. She continued to ask me questions while we answered them. She did a pap also, that was so not fun, Edward stood by my head while she did her thing down there, she said everything looked good so far. She told me to get dress and lay back on the table, when she came back in she was going to do the ultrasound.

"I can't wait to see our baby!" Edward said excitedly.

"Me either, I still can't believe I am further along then what we thought." I said. Edward just looked at me and smirked I knew what he was thinking, that he was the shit. I just rolled my eyes at him and shook my head, he was such a guy. A few minutes later the doctor came back in and had me lift up my shirt to just under my breast, and then she put some cold jelly on my tummy and started to wave a wand around to get the images of the baby on the screen.

"There is your baby; you are at 6 weeks exactly today." She said "I'm going to take some measurements and see how your baby is developing first and then I will go over things with you." She started moving the wand around my stomach and sides. "Do twins run in either of your families?"

"No not that I know of" I replied.

"Me either" Edward said.

"Ok I just forgot to ask that, don't worry though you are not having twins, there is a single baby in there, it's only about the size of a kidney bean now, so you don't really see anything but if you look right here you can see the heart beating, unfortunately it's too early to hear it, when you come back in about a month you will be able to hear it then." She said, pointing to the screen where you could barely see what she was pointing at.

"Oh god that's our baby Edward, we are really going to have a baby, oh my god I can't believe it." It was really setting in now that I could see for myself that there really was a baby growing inside of me.

"Your baby looks to be developing right on target. There are a few things you can expect to happen so don't be surprised if you wake up in the middle of the night and have to pee or even vomit, morning sickness can happen anytime, it usually goes away after the first trimester but sometimes does last the entire pregnancy. Sometimes smells will set you off, foods may taste different to you too. Your breast are going to be tender also make sure you were a good support bra or even a sports bra I have had mothers tell me it helps them. DO NOT change a litter box, cat's carry many diseases in the feces, one of them can harm the baby, if you have a cat you don't have to get rid of them just daddy here will have to change the box. If you do start to get morning sickness and can't keep anything down I want you to call me, it's normal to lose some weight because of the morning sickness but we want to make sure that you and baby stay healthy, there are some meds that are safe to take, but check with us before you take anything other then Tylenol please. I think that is about all I can tell you right now, if you have any question don't hesitate to call the office day or night." She said as she stood up and shook our hands. "I wish you all the best of luck on this journey and congratulations to the both of you I will see you in 4 weeks." She said as she left. We walked up to the reception to make our appointment for 4 weeks and walked out to the car. Liam was in the front seat and Alec was walking beside us after we came out from our appointment.

"So how did everything go? You are ok right Miss. Bella." Alec asked me.

"Yes everything is great Alec thank you for asking, they said the baby was growing right on track," I replied happily. We loaded up into the suburban and headed back to Delica so I could finish the rest of the day.

.

.

.

When I finished the day at Delica I was tired and sore I just wanted to go home take a shower and go to sleep, I didn't even feel like eating. Edward was still at the club so I was just with Liam and Alec tonight, it was a little weird I'm so used to having Edward with me when I leave for the night.

"Miss. Bella, Mr. Cullen would like for us to take you to the club tonight if you're up for it, he said that if you were too tired then he would understand and see you when he got home tonight." Alec informed me.

"That's fine we can go to Sensations, but Alec please just call me Bella, I hate that Miss. Shit it makes me feel old." I said laughing he just nodded his head and said that he would. With that said we loaded into the suburban and headed for Sensations.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED**

**Sorry for the delay. Bella will be about 9 weeks now in this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 13**

The morning sickness had finally hit a few days later. I was sick morning, noon, and night, everything made me sick to my stomach. We called my doctor's office and we're scheduled to come in the office in the morning. I was getting concerned about no being able to keep things down, and Edward was on my ass about it too, he said he was worried for me and the baby.

"Have you heard anything about Felix lately? I went to see him but he was still sleeping and the nurses wouldn't tell me anything."

"He is still in the ICU right now, but he is showing signs of improvement. Hopefully he will be in a regular room tonight or tomorrow night. I will call you and let you know when I hear something."

"Ok thanks, I'm worried about him, did you ever find out who that guy was? Marcus said he knew who it was and that it was one of Black's men." Marcus still hasn't been to work yet, his voice was still rough and throat sore so he wouldn't do much good in the kitchen where you are yelling all the time.

"Yeah I talked to Marcus about it, it's one of Black's security guys his name is Lonnie, he was sent to retrieve you but Marcus said that you weren't there and that he didn't know when you were coming in, when you showed up like you did it scared him, so he reacted out of fear and then when Felix went to attack him he fought back, he's a fighter, a boxer actually."

"Oh great, they just won't leave me the fuck alone. Have you started on your plan to take more of Black's girls away yet?" I had been wondering how he was going to do this, "How are you doing this? I mean do you just walk up to random women and say hey I can offer you a better job come and work for me?" Edward just laughed at me; I really was trying to figure out how he did this.

"No baby, we go into the club and ask for a private dance, then when the girls come in we tell them that we only want to talk to them, not to take there clothes off or dance just to sit down and relax for that time. Then tell them what we are offering them, if we walked up to random woman on the street the cops would be after us for soliciting and we don't want that. So yeah in a way we do ask them but just not randomly, they have to have brains first of all and I have to think that they would be good for a job. When that is complete, the guys send them to me to interview; I do it during a time when they are off so that if it doesn't work out then they still have the job they are at. Some of his woman are dealers so those are harder to find, but we usually do and they are the one's he really hates to loose because those are his money makers." That made sense if they were the real money makers you would go after them.

"Ok so how do you go about finding them? I would say that I could help, but I already know that you are going to say no, so don't even go there" I laughed as he was about to start yelling at me.

"You're damn right; I don't want you anywhere near this got it!" He tried to control the rage in his voice but it wasn't working out to well for him.

"Ok so now what? Is there anything I should be on the look out for? I mean Marcus isn't coming back for a few more days and I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Are you going to find these girls soon? I mean could you at least wait until Marcus comes back and finds someone? I could be at home then, because honestly this shit is freaking me the fuck out. I think I would rather be at home where I know its safe then have something happen at work again."

"I love you, you know that? I can wait until Marcus comes back and he finds someone, I will compromise on that for your safety. I do like the idea of you being home while pregnant and not working. I don't want to get rid of Irena though because when you get further along you won't want to do as much, and honestly she has been in the family for years I would hate to let her go." I nodded in understanding because I know that he doesn't like to fire anyone if he can help it with the way the economy is.

"I understand completely and that is fine with me."

.

.

.

"Hey Jess, how are things going in the front? We haven't had many send backs tonight so that is good." Jess had just walked into the kitchen and she looked like she was ready to kill a customer out there.

"I swear one more rude person and I am going to 'accidentally' spill there food right on there head. They are staring to drive me crazy! I am so ready for the night to be over, only 2 more hours. Right now things have died down, I am going to fill up the salt and pepper shakers so that is one less thing to do tonight after we close, maybe we will be able to get out early." Jess rambled on.

"Well hopefully, I am so ready to go home, my feet are killing me and my stomach is still queasy. This stomach bug is taking a lot out of me." We decided to tell people who asked about me being sick that it was a stomach bug, nothing that were contagious obviously.

"Man I can't believe you have been sick like this for what 3 days now? What did the doctor's say about it?"

"I go back tomorrow, Marcus should be back to work then, when he comes back I am going to take the rest of they day off so that I can rest and maybe then it will finally pass." I really was going to take the rest of the day off so that I could stay at home and relax, I think the stress of everything that is going on is not helping me any so maybe a day or two will be good for me and the baby.

"Yeah I would too, you have hardly been tasting the stuff that is going out and I know that is a big part of being a chef, so I can only guess how hard that is for you."

"You have no idea." I said laughing. "Have fun tonight; hopefully no more customers will be dicks." She just nodded her head and went back to the front of the restaurant. Things went well the rest of the night, there weren't any problems and we were able to get out earlier then normal that was a huge bonus.

.

.

.

.

"I see here that you have lost about 10 pounds that is more then what we would like for you too lose, although some have lost more then that. I am going to give you something for the nausea take it at bedtime; it will also help you sleep. This should work almost immediately after you take it."

"Great, this really sucks, I'm a chef and part of my job is to taste food, unfortunately I haven't been able to do much of that." We finished in the office and went to the store to get what the doctor said I took it as soon as we got home and I was feeling better almost right away, I was able to eat dinner that night and keep it down all night long.

.

.

.

Marcus has been back to work now for about 2 weeks and so far not one person that has been interviewed for my position is worth shit. They're all talk until it comes time for a test and then they just plain suck. It was getting frustrating, I was so tired all the time and my mood was all over the place, one minute I would be fine, happy, laughing having a good time then for no reason at all I would just start crying and I don't even know why. The pregnancy books that we bought all say that this is normal but people at work are walking on eggshells around me.

"Ok we have one more person to interview today and they better be worth it, I don't know about you but I am tried of these lazy fuckers that don't know shit, yet they have worked in a line for 5 years or more, this one is named Riley, lets see if he is any good." Marcus said he was getting just as frustrated as I was.

"Fine send the pee-on in let's see if he is worth shit." I replied. Jess sent back Riley he was a good looking man, tall, slender, had tattoos on his arms not that it really matters any, short black hair almost a military cut, and deep blue eyes, but he had this cocky vibe to him like he thinks that he is the shit or something.

"Hello Riley, my name is Chef Marcus and this is Chef Bella, how are you doing today?"

"Fine thank you/" He replied.

"Where did you go to school at? How long have you been out?" The standard questions we have asked everyone so far.

"I went to culinary school in Chicago, IL. I have recently graduated, I just moved out to this area to be closer to my family now and have not had the chance to be in the workforce yet so I have no experience. But I would like to give it a try and see how well I do, I love to cook and have been since I was about 8 years old. My grandmother taught me." Wow that was nice to hear that he wanted to be closer to his family and sweet that he mentioned his grandmother.

"Ok let's see what you've got kid, I have these ingredients here; mango's, onion, jalapeno peppers, tomatoes, cilantro, lime, salt and pepper. Have you ever seen the TV show _Chopped_? It's going to be like that, you have 30 minutes to come up with something using all of these ingredients. Time starts NOW!" Riley set to cooking, well not really cooking anything; He started chopping up all of the ingredients quickly then threw them together in a bowl it only took him about 20 minutes to finish everything.

"Ok Riley what did you make?" I asked him as he set down a plate in front of me.

"I made a quick mango salsa." He said with confidence. It was very good, and the baby seemed to really like it too, he served it with tortilla chips and I didn't want to stop eating it, but I knew I had to save room for the rest of the dishes he was going to be serving. So far he is the best, all the other just started cooking the ingredients and they were nasty.

"This is really good, thank you. Next you have; various fruits, and spices, salmon fillets, orange and lime juice, you have 45 minutes to do this challenge, time starts NOW!" With that Riley set out to make us salmon with fruit salsa. That too was very good, so far I was really impressed with him, he seemed to know what to do in the kitchen for never having worked in one outside of school before, and you could really tell that he loved to cook; I don't think Marcus is going to have a problem training this guy at all. When I looked over at Marcus I could tell that he too was impressed with him, I really think he is going to be the one.

"That was really great, thank you. Last but not least you have a desert to make with; mini pretzels, chocolate caramel candies and pecan halves you have 20 minutes starting NOW!" He took the pretzels and placed them on a cookie sheet then topped them with the chocolate caramel candies and pecans. It looked really, really good. I looked at Marcus and nodded my head, this was the guy, so far he has passed everything showing that he can cook, if all goes well we will try him on the line tonight with me watching incase he needs any help or pointers.

"Ok Riley this is really good, I would like to have you start a trial run tonight if you can, you will be working the pass with me, Bella will be here also, but just watching and pointing out anything that needs to be done. What are you calling these anyway?" Marcus asked.

"I call them pretzel turtles. I can work tonight that is not a problem, when do you want me here?"

"Now, we will start by going over tonight's menu and then prep, that is how I like to run my kitchen. You need to know what is on the menu and what goes with what, yes we will have it posted, but you need to memorize it, you will spend more time working on food then looking at a menu. Shall we begin?" With that Riley and Marcus started the night off.

.

.

Things went really well tonight, I was very impressed with him. There were only a couple of times that I had to step in and that was just to explain a different way to do things that would cut down on his time during service. He took everything we said to heart and made the changes when necessary. I really do think that he will be a great chef one day and maybe even have his own restaurant. I was currently sitting in the kitchen at the staff table with Alec and Liam when Edward came in threw the door, he knew that Riley was working the pass tonight so he would stop in often to see how things were going.

"Hey baby." He leaned down to kiss the top of my head. I loved when he was affectionate with me in front of people.

"Hey yourself, what brings you by this time?" I teased him, he had a different reason to come into the kitchen none off which I was buying from him, I secretly think that he was looking to see if this guy was causing any problems but he has been doing really well.

"Nothing this time, I was wondering if you think he will be ok on his own tomorrow night? I would really like to take you out."

"Yeah I think so, I would check with Marcus first though, he has been with him all night I have just been watching and I don't really hear a whole lot of what is being said." I replied the kitchen is a noisy place so unless you are right next to him you wouldn't hear what was being said. He nodded his head and said he would talk to Marcus tonight and then left the kitchen again. I looked at Alec and Liam and could tell they were trying not to laugh.

"You know guys he would hurt you so bad if you laugh right? If he tries just tell me and I will talk to him. That is what the 6th time he has been back here now? He wasn't around that much when I first started, I'm starting to think that he is a little jealous don't you?" The both nodded in agreement and openly laughed now.

.

.

Finally it was time to clean up and go home, Marcus went to the office to talk to Edward and I helped Riley with the clean up, even Alec and Liam helped clean, they brought over the used pans to the sink so that the mess on the counters could be wiped off. When that was finally done we all sat down at the table to relax, while we waited for Marcus and Edward to come out of the office. About 20 minutes later they finally emerged with smiles on there faces, Marcus just winked at me so I knew that Edward has told him the real reason why I was leaving, everyone else we told that I was still recovering from the stomach thing that I had going on. Edward had his hands behind his back and I was wondering what he was up to, he also had a giant smile on his face.

"Ok let me go over a few things here tonight. I had my brother Jasper come in and order, for those of you who don't know him he owns a restaurant also called Torque. He said that the food tonight was excellent and that he was please with the plating and over all taste of the food." He turned towards the back door "Jasper can you come in here please." Jasper and Alice came threw the door, "This is my brother Jasper and his wife Alice, guys this is Riley he will be our new sous chef starting tomorrow." Riley said hello to them like it was no big deal, then all of a sudden the light clicked and he looked at Edward then at Marcus going back and forth between the two of them, it was kind of funny to watch.

"Holy shit are you serious, I got the job?" He was trying to hold in the excitement but it really wasn't working out for him. Edward nodded his head and then pulled his hand from behind his back; there he had a brand new chef's coat for Riley with his name embroidered into the chest.

"Wow, this is really nice, thank you so much for the job, I really didn't think I was going to get it because I didn't have the experience. I would like to say that if this is how things are normally done here I will really like working here; I had a great time and really learned a lot of new things. Thank you so much for this opportunity. Oh wow it even has my name in it, this is so cool." Riley gushed I couldn't take it anymore I just started laughing, the poor kid was so excited it was like he was 10 years old and opening presents from Santa.

"Alice put your name on your jacket for you, when I came in here tonight it was to see how things were going and when Jasper said that the food was excellent then I knew we were going to hire you so I called her up and had her make it and bring it over with her tonight. I am glad that you like it here, as for how things normally go back here I don't have a clue, I try to stay out of this area, I can't cook to save my life." Edward laughed.

"I really do think that you will do great back here in the kitchen, I only had to tell you a couple of things and that was it, for never having worked outside of school you are really good and I could tell that you are passionate about your job. I must say though I am jealous because I didn't get my name on my chef's jacket until about a week later." I mocked glared at Edward who just laughed at me. "Go ahead and laugh it up mister, you will be sleeping on the couch tonight!" That sobered him up quickly. Everyone else just laughed harder until they were in tears. I smiled smugly at him so he knew I was kidding.

"That's it everyone is fired, I will see you all in the morning good night!"

"Wait what do you mean fired?" Riley being the new guy didn't know that was how Edward said that it was time to go home.

"Yeah you are fired for the night, then you are hired for the morning, see you all later." Edward just laughed as he grabbed me up and started walking to the door.

"Good night everyone." I said as the door was closing.

AN:

Finally they found a sous chef! What happens now?


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I just like to play with Edward.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED.**

**CHAPTER 14**

Edward was excited about going out tonight, he wouldn't tell me where we were going so I had no idea how to dress. I decided on my black leggings with a white tunic top and black sandal, casual dressy, hopefully it will be ok.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we are going?" I asked as we were in the car.

"No," was his only reply.

"So now that we have found a replacement for me at Delica, when are you going to do this thing with Black? Will I be aloud out of the house at all even with guards?"

"Yes you will be able to go out of the house smart-ass, but I would like to start ASAP, when is the next check up?"

"Not for another 2 weeks why? I will be just starting my 12th week. I won't be able to hide it much longer. I can't believe you still haven't told your parents yet."

"I know, I just wanted you to make it into the 2nd trimester first, the books say that is when you are less likely to miscarry, even though it does happen, but you are starting to show now, I love looking at your body every night too see the changes made by the baby." He always had me lift my shirt up over my stomach so that he could see if there were any changes that day. It was cute to watch how he would trace his hands over my abdomen and whisper to the baby.

"I was thinking we could go to my parent's house the weekend after your appointment and tell them. What do you think?"

"That's fine with me, I would like to see them again anyway, plus I could ask Esme to help me design the nursery do you think she will be able to help?"

"She will be over the moon if you ask her; she does interior design so that is right up her ally. She is going to be so thrilled to have a grandbaby soon." He said smiling wide. We pulled up to a restaurant called Bella Italia; it looked like an Italian restaurant.

"Is this where we are going? I've never been here or heard of it."

"It's one of James's places he said he would reserve a table for us in the back."

"I can't wait, I love Italian food." He opened my car door for me and held out his hand for me to take and we walked inside. We went up to the hostess to tell her our name but she was too busy looking at my man. Her eyes roamed all over his body, stopping right at his package that she only wished she could see. Edward cleared his throat to get her attention; she snapped her eyes up to his quickly.

"Now that you are done checking me out, my wife and I have reservations under the name Cullen." When he called me his wife it sent a thrill down my spine and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He whispered into my ear which caused me to shiver again, I just shook my head no and smirked at him. He knew immediately why I shivered, I was turned on, when I looked into his eye's they had darkened and I knew that he was too. "Does me calling you my wife turn you on baby, because you know that one day it will happen?" He squeezed my hand as we followed the hostess to our seats. He pulled out my chair for me and then took a seat across from me.

.

.

When dinner was done he said that he had another surprise for me. I tried to find out but he wouldn't tell me saying that it wouldn't be a surprise if he told me. He parked in the lot of a building that looked like it was under construction just down from Sensations.

"Ok if this is the surprise I don't get it."

"Well this is the future home of our new restaurant. I was going to call it Le Mia Bella, it means My Bella's in Italian. I thought that when I have it up and running and you are ready to return to work that you would take this place over. I would like you to help with staffing the kitchen because you know what you like. I know that you don't want to go back until the baby is in school full time and that is defiantly fine with me, but I know that you won't be able to sit at home and do nothing all day either so I thought that this would give you something to do, if you don't want anything to do with it that is fine too you don't have to. I just thought I would give you the option a project to work on while you are at home." He was nervous as he told me this, running his hands threw his hair and pulling it a little. I almost started laughing, I was so happy to not be sitting at home with nothing to do but watch daytime TV, but at the same time I didn't want to be in the kitchen right now because I was tired all the time.

"I think it's a great idea and I would love to help out, at least this way I won't be in the kitchen much. Right now I am so tired all the time, the books say that it should get better. By then I will just be getting bigger. I don't know how well it would work for me to be in the kitchen when I look like a whale."

"You won't look like a whale, so don't even say shit like that. This place won't even be ready to open for a few months anyway. We just started the construction on it that will take about 2 months or more so we are looking at about 4 months total before it will be up and running. You would be 6 or 7 months along then and I wouldn't want you on your feet that long working in the kitchen. I don't mean that to be a jerk but I want you to be comfortable and standing on your feet for 10 to 12 hours at a time I don't think would be good for you." I understood what he was saying but he was right the way it came out made him sound like a sexist jerk.

"I'm glad you explained what you meant because you did sound like a sexist jerk there, but the idea of being on my feet for 10 to 12 hours doesn't sound good to me either." As we were walking back to the car I saw Alec, Liam, Caius, and Aro step out of the suburban that was parked behind us, I looked over at Edward but he was looking straight ahead. When I turned to see what he was looking at I wish that I could run.

"Well look at what we have here. You know I heard that you were going to open a new restaurant, what does not own a club, one restaurant, casino, and 2 hotels enough for you? You need to open more, you knew this was the area the Jake was planning on building his club so you went to the board again and had them vote it out so that you could have the property didn't you?" The guy asked Edward.

"No I didn't, I had nothing to do with it this time so you can go report back to your boss now Lonnie, I had nothing to do with his club not opening, I didn't even know that he was trying to open one. In fact you can tell him I said this; next time don't sent your goons to do a job, they are shit at it." With that said he grabbed my hand and headed towards the car, we were almost there when this Lonnie guy yelled out to Edward.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you Cullen." When we turned around he had a gun pointed at Edward. Alec and Liam were beside me and Caius and Aro were next to Edward. Slowly Alec and Aro pushed Edward and I behind them while Caius and Liam pulled out there guns. "Who knew that a man in your power would be with so few guards to save you? And the pretty little lady here is the innocent bystander, although I hear that she really isn't so innocent is she. She works for you, sleeps with you and now is protected by you; you must pay her a lot of money, yeah. I bet she is worth every penny too right. She probably has a nice tight pussy too. She looks like she would be a real wild cat in bed. What's the matter Cullen did I hit a nerve?" I put my hand on Edwards arm so that he wouldn't go after the guy that was what he wanted to get him out in the open so he could shoot him.

"Don't do it, it's what he wants, please stay here with me and the baby," I whispered to him hoping that he would listen to me and not what that guy was saying. He barely nodded his head letting me know that he was listening but not to alert the other guy. I could see that he had his fists clenched together and his jaw was tight so I knew it was taking all of his control not to go after him, I was glad that he didn't I didn't want to lose him, we still had so much to do together. Alec slowly started to back up causing me to back up, not a good idea when you are in heals and a dress and can't see behind you, I fell to the ground quickly, I felt someone land on top of me just as shots rang out. I was trying to struggle to get the person off of me when Edwards whispered in my ear to stay still and not to move. I did just as he said, it was hard because I didn't know if he was hurt or not.

"Are you hurt, did he get you?" I whispered frantically. I felt him shake his head no, but he wouldn't answer me with words and that scared me. "Why are you not telling me you got hit didn't you?" I was crying now scared that I was going to lose him.

"No I didn't get hit but Lonnie did I am going to get up now but I want you to keep your eye's closed, trust me you do not want to see this." He said in a tight voice. I nodded my head and kept my eyes closed tight, I didn't think I would be able to hand something like that anyways and I really had no desire to find out. I could feel Edward lead me to the car and place me in the back he climbed in next to me and I buried my head in his shoulder and started to cry again in relief.

"What happened, who shot that Lonnie guy? I didn't see anything." I asked him quietly.

"Caius shot him, when you fell backwards he started to pull the trigger on his gun but didn't get the chance, let's just leave it at that ok. I don't want to tell you the details." He sounded exhausted, I just nodded my head and told him let's go home.

When we finally got home that night the first thing I did was go upstairs and take a shower, I wanted to wash what happened away down the drain. I was just starting to shampoo my hair when I felt Edward come into the shower and grab the bottle from me. I loved when he shampooed my hair. When he was done I did the same for him, then I washed the rest of his body and he did the same thing for me. Normally this would cause my sex drive to go crazy but after what happened earlier today I just wanted to cuddle up to him in bed.

"Did Caius kill him?" I don't know why but for some reason I had to know.

"No, he won't be able to use his arm for a while if ever but he is not dead, that was a shot to make a point. When he goes back to his boss, Black will be pissed. But you do know that what he said wasn't true right."

"I know, I really wasn't paying that much attention to what he said anyway, I know that you love me and want to protect me." I kissed him sweetly, "I love you, just so that you know, I don't care what everyone else has to say, if it doesn't come from your own mouth then I won't listen to them."

"I love you too, get some rest baby you have had a long night. I am glad though that you like the restaurant and want to help me with it." I just nodded at him as sleep took over.

.

.

.

A couple of weeks had passed without too much trouble; we had our doctor's appointment for the 12 week check up. I finally broke down and let Edward take me shopping for maternity clothes, he was all too happy to come with me. We ended up having sex in the changing rooms at a couple of stores, my energy level has been increasing and I don't have the nausea as much anymore. I was starting to show now; there were no more baggy shirts to hide it. We were going to the Cullen Estate this weekend to tell everyone. They were meeting us there in the afternoon and we would tell them over lunch. The appointment went well, I was gaining weight and they were happy about that, we listened to the heart beat and got a recording of it so that we could have everyone listen to it.

.

.

.

We were now on our way to the Cullen Estate. I had on a deep purple dress that showed my barely there baby bump, right now I just looked like I was gaining weight not really pregnant yet.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked me as we were getting ready to get out of the car. I noticed that everyone's car was here already so I was really nervous now. I just nodded my head; I felt that if I opened my mouth to say anything I was going to puke. "There is nothing to be nervous about you know that right? They are going to be so happy that they are getting a grandchild, so don't worry so much ok. I love you no matter what." He got out of the car and came around to get me and the bags; we were going to stay here over the weekend to get away from the drama at home.

"It's about time you got here!" Alice said as we walked in the door, I think she was waiting behind the curtain watching us. "I'm so excited to get to spend the weekend with you guys it has been so long since I have seen you." I hugged her back saying that it was good to see her again. "We need to go shopping one day this weekend all of us girls only." She said as she looked behind me at Edward. When I looked at him he was looking anywhere but at Alice, like he wasn't even paying attention but I know that he heard her.

"Defiantly, maybe we can go in the morning tomorrow, I'm sure the guys can find something to do, I really need a girl's day anyway."

"Great maybe we can hit up the spa too, make a whole day of pampering and shopping!"

"Did I hear someone say they were going to the spa and shopping?" Rose asked as she came around the corner. "I know that you were going to tell me right?" She asked us jokingly.

"You and Esme, we were thinking about making it a whole day thing, starting in the morning with some shopping and then getting lunch some place before heading to the spa for the rest of the day then have dinner with the guys and call it a day, what do you think babe?" I asked Edward.

"Whatever you want to do, I'm sure we can find something to keep us busy while you girls go do your thing." He replied kissing my temple. "Hey where are mom and dad?"

"Oh everyone else is outside, sorry I got to talking, and you know me."

"That's fine, let's go in and get everyone together; I have something that I would like you all to listen to." We followed Rose and Alice to the back deck where everyone was sitting talking away.

"Well look who finally decided to show up, running a little late today?" Em said as he wiggled his eye. I just rolled my eyes at him he was always joking around.

"No we were stopped by this pixie person over here, talking about shopping at whatever else girls talk about." He said laughing when I hit him on the arm and mock glared at him. "Ok so while I have everyone together I have something that I would like you all to listen to." He set the recorded heart beat on the table and hit play.

AN:  
>Good idea to have them listen to the heartbeat? Sorry for the cliffy!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I only own the plot to this story.**

CHAPTER 15

As everyone listened to the heart beat there were different reactions. Esme started to cry, Carlisle had a look of wonder on his face, and Alice was trying to hold in the squeal as was Rose, Em looked confused and Jasper just smiled. The tape stopped and the girls jumped up and gave me a hug and said congratulations while Jasper and Carlisle just did the guy hug hand shake thing with congrats. Em just sat there looking at us.

"Ok I'm lost what were we listening to, an alien talking or something, oh wait it was one of those hidden messages right?" Rose calmly walked over to him and hit him on the back of the head.

"No you idiot, it was a fetal heart beat Edward and Bella are going to be parents." She told him.

"Oh, well shit guys congrats," he said as he got up from his chair to give me hug and hit Edward on the back.

"So how far along are you?" Esme asked.

"I am 12 weeks today; we wanted to wait until I was "out of the woods"."

"Wow, I can't believe I am going to be a grandma, I'm so happy!" She hugged me again and cried more. I started to cry with her and she just laughed. "I remember those pregnancy hormones; one minute I was happy the next I wanted to shoot someone. Poor Carlisle couldn't do anything that would make me happy. Edward just remember that you love her always, even when she throws things at you, just ask your father." Carlisle just nodded his head.

"Oh yes, I would come home from the office one day and she would be in the kitchen, it was like she knew the minute I walked into the room, a dish or cup hell even a knife would end up in my direction. When I tried to ask her what was wrong she would burst into tears and then lock herself in the bedroom for hours at a time. Sometimes I even had to sleep in the guest bedroom. Just saying is all, but watch your back, they get mean!" He laughed, poor Edward he looked at me in horror thinking that I would attack him like that, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think that's so funny love, I don't want you to attack me. Maybe I should have all the knives removed from the house." I gave him a glare for that remark.

"Are you going to find out the sex of the baby? Or what you want to do the nursery in yet?" Rose asked.

"I would like to know, but I'm not sure yet if I will have them tell me, does that make sense? I'm just going to wait and see what mood I am in when the time comes. I would like to do the nursery in an ocean theme. Esme would you mind helping me with it, I mean if you have the time that is."

"I would be honored to help with my grandbaby's room, oh Carlisle this is so exciting!"

"Is there anything I can help you with? I mean you are going to need clothing for the baby and of course maternity clothing for you, I am after all a shopping expert!" Alice laughed, she was right she did love to shop.

"That would be great, I know I am looking for some dresses that I can wear when we go out and are a little bigger so that I have room to grow. I'm not showing much now but I will be soon I think."

"I can't wait to see you all round with our child love" Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my head. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"Well, now that we have a baby on the way we need to celebrate, let's go out." Em replied, I looked at Edward, I really just wanted to rest right now I was tired after the drive over.

"How about we go out tonight and celebrate, right now I think mommy here just wants to rest." I nodded my head yes.

"That's fine with me, any idea where you would like to go?" Jasper asked he had been relatively quiet today.

"I would like to go to Torque if that is alright with you." Everyone said that was fine, Edward lead me to the room we would be staying in so that I could rest for a little while.

.

.

.

Later that night after we had come back from dinner we started to talk about the nursery more, Esme was excited that she would get to help and Rose and Alice we ready to get shopping for baby supplies and clothes of course. I haven't been shopping with Alice before and Edward said it would be intense, that she doesn't stop for food. I reminded him that I was preggers and that we would be stopping for food, often if I needed it. He just shook his head and said we'll see about it. The guys were going to go play golf, who would have thought that the big bad mob boss would play golf. I just laughed and told him to have a good time and I would see him back at the house later in evening loaded with bags. He nodded his head and said that he was glad we had 2 cars with us; we would need all the extra room. I rolled my eyes at him and went to sleep.

.

.

"Time to wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." Alice said in my ear. It felt like I just went to sleep and she was here waking me up, why we had to leave at the ass crack of dawn I have no clue. "I know you are awake and I won't go away either, you said you wanted to go shopping so get that tush up and let's go." She tried to pull the covers off of me but I had a death grip on them.

"Alice I will be out in 15 minutes ok, let me get a shower and dressed then I will meet you downstairs ok."

"Fine, but hurry up we are wasting precious time." With that she finally left the room, I went to remove the covers but was stopped when Edward put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his body. Pure heaven I was in.

"I told you she can be crazy," he said while he kissed my neck.

"I see that, you better let me go before she comes back up here and had a fit because I'm still not ready." He reluctantly removed his arm from around me but gave me a tender kiss before I got out of bed and into the shower. When I went back into the room to get dressed he was fast asleep again.

.

.

Shopping with Alice, Rose and 2 guards was not fun, well the guards were fine, they got the unfortunate task of holding bags, so they didn't look so out of place. Rose and Alice just started throwing clothes at me as soon as we entered a store, then they would shove me into the changing room and have me show them all of the outfits they had picked, when I thought I was done they would come back with more clothes for me to try on. I finally reminded Alice about 4 hours later that if I didn't eat soon I was going to pass out and then she would have a pissed off brother-in-law, she finally let us eat. After that we went baby shopping, trying to find items for the nursery, there we had them deliver it to the house in a couple of weeks. We finally made it back to the Cullen Estate around 6pm, I was completely wiped out, and I went right upstairs to the bedroom took a shower and then crashed on the bed.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but I felt well rested, I could feel Edward curled up behind me slowly rubbing his hand up and down my arm lovingly.

"Are you finally awake baby?" He asked quietly, just incase I wasn't really awake. I nodded my head tiredly letting him know I was awake but not fully yet. "Ok, I just wanted to let you know that we are having dinner soon and I didn't think it would be a good idea to let you skip it even though you are really tired. You and the baby need food after all the shopping you did today." I nodded my head again and turned around so that I was facing his chest and put my arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest. I could hear him laughing a little trying not to disturb me to much.

"Don't laugh; have you ever been shopping with that monster? She is like the energizer bunny on crack she goes and goes but never stops, she would make that poor bunny explode. Next time I have to go shopping with her you are most defiantly coming with me. No way out of it either, I had to threaten her to let us eat by telling her that I was going to pass out if I didn't eat soon and that was 6 hours after we started shopping, we didn't eat anything before we left because we were already running late she said, so I hadn't eaten since she woke me up at the ass crack of dawn." Edward didn't think that was so funny, he went completely still.

"What do you mean that you didn't eat before you left this morning? What time did you get up anyway?" You could hear the anger in his voice, oh great now I have him pissed off but I don't know if it's at me or Alice.

"She got us up and out the door at 5am so that we could be to Seattle by the time the shops opened up. That is a 3 hour car ride there, so it was 8am when we started shopping and almost 2pm before we could stop for lunch. When I came home I just passed out I was so physically exhausted. Please don't be mad at me I would have eaten if I would have time I know how you are about me eating and taking care of the little guy here but I didn't even have anything in my purse to eat. I am defiantly keeping granola bars or something like that in there from now on though just incase I can't eat anything right then."

"I'm not mad at you baby, but I plan to say a few things to miss Alice about it, what she did might have been ok if you weren't pregnant but not ok when you are, she has to understand that rules change. I have never been shopping with her, but I have heard Jasper talking about it and even he has a hard time keeping up with her. I also heard from the guys too about how they are exhausted, I gave them the rest of the night off to relax and catch up on sleep. It's bad when she runs two bodyguards down that are trained." He laughed. I nodded in agreement before releasing him and getting up to get dressed for dinner.

.

.

"Alice, would you mind telling me why my girlfriend here looks like she is exhausted more then usual and why I just gave 2 guards the night off so they could rest?" Edward asked her with a tight voice, she knew she was in trouble with him; just by the way he stood.

"I don't know why you gave the guard's time to rest or why Bella looks more tired then normal." She replied trying to be innocent.

"Don't even try it Alice, I walked into the bedroom to find Bella sleeping so hard that it took me 15 minutes to wake her up. When normally she will wake up with in 3 minutes, yes I have timed it to see how long it would take so don't give me that look. Then I go into the guards rooms to get them and they are both passed out, when I asked how things went they just said damn pixie and rolled over and went back to sleep, so again I will ask you what did you do? Oh and you can also tell me why nobody, especially a pregnant women didn't get to eat until almost 2pm when she was up at 4am!" He was visibly shaking trying to control his anger, I placed my hand on his bicep to try and calm him down some. Alice just opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she finally answered.

"Sorry?" Was the only thing that she could come up with? Wow, just wow.

"Sorry! Sorry! That's all you have to say!" He was starting to yell now, I grabbed his arm so that he would look at me, when he did I visibly cringed away from him he looked so mad, down right lethal. "Shit sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not going to hurt you or Alice but I am really fucking pissed off right now, what would have happened if you would have passed out from going so long without eating, you know what the doctors told you. Alice there was no good reason that you couldn't eat before you left, so what if you didn't get there when the fucking store opened who cares, my child's health is more important then some stupid fucking store will ever be. This shit will not happen again!" His voice was getting loud again.

"Babe, you need to keep your voice down, people are going to hear you so unless you want everyone to know what is going on I would tone it down a few notches." He nodded his head in understanding. "Thank you, now I know you mean well and all but I am ok just very, very tired. I would like to eat dinner and then go back to bed because I honestly don't know how much longer I will be able to stay awake." With that said I walked away and into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table ready for dinner.

AN:  
>AHHH! Shopping with Alice, what a nightmare that must be! Please review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

**We are skipping ahead a few weeks now.**

**CHAPTER 16**

I finally got my energy back, I'm now 17 weeks along and the appointments so far have been going great. Everything is looking well with the baby; they said that at the next appointment they would do an ultrasound to see if we could find out the sex of the baby.

Edward has been busy dealing with the casino and his club lately while I have been working with the designers for the kitchen at Le Mia Bella; it keeps me busy and gets me out of the house.

Felix is finally out of the coma and awake, he looks better and has more color to his face, he was happy to see that I was ok. I told him what I knew and what Marcus had said. He was happy to hear that Lonnie even though not dead, wouldn't be able to do anything anymore. He was also very shocked to see me with a baby bump but congratulated me anyway and said that boss better take good care of me and the baby or he would have to hurt him. I just laughed at him; he wouldn't be coming back to work as a bodyguard anymore because of the damage done to his stomach and intestine's. But I'm sure Edward would fine something for him to do at one of the places he owns.

I was at the Delica today helping out because Riley had a doctors appointment for his little girl, her name was Maggie and she was 6 years old she and was a little cutie I thought. Apparently the mother was not involved in her life, she gave up all rights to her as soon as she gave birth, luckily Riley was there threw out her whole pregnancy and took her as soon as she was delivered. I couldn't understand how parents could do that to there children. If you don't want kids take the measures so that you don't, but this was a good thing Riley said she is his whole world and you could tell. Part of the reason that he moved back here to be closer to his family, they are able to pick her up from school, on the days that he works late she stays with his parents.

"So how are things going here?" I asked Marcus just after we went over the menu for the night; I wouldn't be here that long just long enough to help with prep. But it was a habit that is hard to break.

"Ok so far, Riley seems like a good kid, he knows what he is doing and I don't have to correct him to much either, he learns quickly, I can show him how I want something done and then anytime after that it will be perfect. How are things going with you? I hear congratulations are in order, how far along are you now?"

"I am at 17 weeks now, I feel good, Edward wants me resting more but I will have time to do that when I get bigger, the way I look at it, I need to get what I can done now so that when the baby is here I will be more focused on that then something else that is needing my attention."

"Yeah I can understand that, what about Le Mia Bella? How much longer before that is open for business?"

"Not for a few more months, I'm still working with the designers on the kitchen layout once that is finished I will be able to go with color, but I was thinking mostly white just so that it will be bright in there even though it shows more of the nasty stuff." I laughed; Marcus nodded his head as we go busy with the prep work. Around 5pm Riley showed up looking like he was going to fall over any minute.

"Hey what's up with Maggie? Is she ok?" I asked him, he really looked tired.

"Hey Bella, thanks again for covering for me I really appreciate it. She was up most of the night saying that her ears hurt and no matter which way she laid down they would hurt her, she ended up sleeping on me for a little while, while I slept in the chair. She is way to big to be doing that again that's for sure. When I took her in they said that she has a nasty double ear infection so they gave her some antibiotics and ear drops to use. She's at my parents right now sleeping."

"That's good, you look like you could use some sleep yourself. Why don't you go to your parent's house and get some rest I can stay here and help tonight." When I said that he looked like he was going to fall to the ground and worship me or something.

"Oh thank you so, so much you have no idea how tired I am. I owe you one." He came over and gave me a hug saying thanks again. I told him it was no problem, if Edward said anything I would deal with it.

.

.

Later that night when we had finally slowed down enough I went to Edwards's office to talk to him, he wasn't very happy to see me working but when I told him that I offered to he was better about it.

"Hey babe, how is your night going?" I asked as I walked into his office, the door was wide open so I knew that he was in there alone.

"Fine, just tired, how about you how are you feeling?" He asked me as he opened his arms so that I could sit on his lap and snuggle up to him. I loved breathing in his sent it was very masculine with a cinnamon hint to it.

"Great, we finally slowed down enough so that I could take a break, I felt so bad for Riley earlier, he looked like he was ready to fall over he was so tired. So I just told him to go to his parent's house and get some sleep. Hope you're not mad at me for making a decision without talking to you first, I know that this is your business and I wasn't trying to overstep you or anything." I was worried he was upset with me for the Riley issue.

"No I'm not upset with you, that's fine you did what you felt was right. I would never be mad at you for doing that. I'm glad that his daughter is doing better and that it's nothing serious. Now answer my question how are you feeling?" Damn I thought that I could get around that question.

"Tired, but I'm ok to keep going so don't worry ok. I will be perfectly fine." Sometimes he worries too much "You're going to give yourself gray hair if you don't quit worrying so much dear." He hugged me tighter as he said.

"I know but it's my job to worry about you and our baby love. My world would not exist without you in it. I love you so much."

"I love you too babe." I said as I kissed him deeply. There was a knock on his office door interrupting us.

"Come in," he yelled.

"Hey boss, there is a guy out here causing a bit of a scene what do you want me to do?" Peter said he was the matra de at Delica.

"I'm on my way, what is this guy throwing a fit about?"

"He said that he was here to see Bella but Chelsea told him that she no longer works here and didn't know where she was when he asked, he got really pissed and started yelling at her to find out where she was he needed to talk to her. Oh Bella, you are here, sorry I didn't know that I would have told the guy." Peter said Chelsea was the hostess at Delica also.

"No don't tell people that I am here because really I'm not. I just filled in for Riley today because his daughter was sick. What does this guy look like?" I had no idea who it could have been; everyone that I was close too knew how to find me.

"He is tall, Native American looks like, black hair and mean as hell. Sorry boss." Edward went completely still and so did I, it sounded like he was saying that Black was here why he would come to Edwards's restaurant?

"Did he say his name?" Edward asked.

"No," just as he said that there was shouting and it sounded like glass breaking, I knew that Alec and Liam where out there so I wasn't too worried until the glass broke. I jumped off Edwards lap and followed behind him. When we got out into the main area the tables were over turned and people were standing by the walls trying to find a way out.

"JARED! Let these people go and then we can talk ok, just let them leave they have no business with you."

"FUCK YOU CULLEN! Nobody goes anywhere! I was sent here to get Bella and I am not leaving until she comes with me. If I have to I will start shooting people." Jared replied he was apparently one of Black's men.

"What do you want? I don't know you or your boss so why me?" I asked.

"Because Jake wants you, now are you going to come with me willingly or am I going to have to shoot this woman here?" Jared asked. "What's it going to be? You or the woman? I don't have all fucking day princess, you have until I count to 5 then I start shooting." He said.

"I will go with you, just let the people go first ok then I will go with you willingly." I thought that if we could get the people out of the restaurant then Alec and Liam may have a better chance of getting this guy.

"Fine everyone out!" Jared yelled. About 15 minutes later Delica was cleared of all customers only the employee's remained.

"Now you said that you would go willingly so let's go time is wasting." He said as he moved closer to me but Edward stepped in front of me blocking his way.

"I don't think so Jared she isn't going anywhere with you. What you can do is leave here with your life and a message to deliver to your boss." Edward said.

"Like hell I will, she will be leaving here with me, now let's go bitch I don't have all day." Jared went to go around Edward but he stopped him, he grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground holding him by his throat.

"Now listen to me scumbag, I already gave you your options leave with your life or die, your choice but you will not lay a hand on my girlfriend do you understand me?" He let his throat go enough to answer him. He just spit in his face instead, not a smart move on his part. That seemed to really piss Edward off even more he reached behind his back and pulled out his gun and held it up under Jared's chin.

"That shit is not going to fly with me do you understand?" His voice was tight and cold I knew he was in "work mode" so I stayed back knowing that he needed to do this and not show weakness in front of people like this. Jared just nodded his head; Edward let his throat go so that he could breath. "Now I am going to ask you one last time are you going to leave here with a message or die?"

"I'll give him a message alright, the message is that you and your bitch have a death wish" He said just as his fist came up to hit Edward in the jaw. Someone pulled the trigger on a gun, I don't know who and I didn't care but the scene before be was horrible. There was blood everywhere and a hole right between the eyes of Jared.

"Oh god," was my only reply as I ran for the bathroom. I made it just in time, almost immediately I felt Edward hold my hair back and then I felt a cold cloth on the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry you had to see that baby, are you going to be ok?" I nodded my head yes, I was just so shocking to see and then the blood didn't sit well with me. "Ok, I am going to take you home we will leave threw the back so that you don't have to see the scene again, I know you have a hard time handling blood. I love you." He said as he picked me up and carried me out to the car. Alec and Liam where already there waiting for us to go home. On the way I started to wonder what was going to happen now that one of Black's men was dead.

"What are you going to do with the body? I mean how will Black know that you killed him, won't he think that he just ran off?" I had no idea how these types of things worked and most of what he did with the mob I didn't want to know, but for some reason I wanted to know what was going to happen to Jared.

"I will send the body back to Black with a note, he will be pissed and will try to retaliate how I don't know. I know that you are not going to like this but I want you to stay home do not go anywhere not even Le Mia Bella for a while, he is going to go after you if he knows that you are out there to get to me, and right now it will be to dangerous for you and the baby. I will call the doctors office and see if they can come here if needed when the time comes. I don't mean to sound so demanding but I really just want you to be safe ok. I love you so much it would kill me if anything happened to either of you." I guess I could understand that but sitting at home doing nothing is going to drive me crazy.

"Ok but I have a few conditions; can I still work on things with Le Mia Bella if I do it over the phone or webcam? And I guess now would be a good time to start on the nursery, I was thinking the room right across from us would be a good place, then when they get older we can move rooms, I would like to keep that one the nursery, I mean I don't know if you want more kids or not but I would like more and if anyone else had a kid they would be able to use it too when they are here."

"That's a wonderful idea baby, you think of everything. As far as other children I would love more, specific number there isn't one, as many as you would be willing to give me. If you still want to work on the restaurant then that's fine, just please do it from the webcam or whatever, just please don't leave the house right now." He said as he looked at me, you could see the love in his eyes and when he talked about more children they would just light up even more.

"Who was it that shot that guy?" I asked Edward.

"I did Miss Bella" Liam replied. "I'm sorry that you had to witness that, if there would have been a way to move you or warn you ahead of time I would have but there was no other way."

"No that's fine Liam, I'm just glad that no one go hurt and that he is dead, I didn't want him coming back for me later when I was further along and couldn't move as fast." Liam nodded in understanding and continued to drive home. A short while later we pulled up into the garage, we were finally home. I walked into the house with Edward following me and went into the bathroom to start a nice relaxing bath.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked Edward as I started to strip down to get into the bath water when it was ready. He just nodded his head dumbly, while his eyes roamed my body, I was showing a lot more now; there were many changes to my body. My boobs were bigger and my stomach rounder you could tell I was pregnant now and not just getting heavy, my hips had widened out also. Edward got into the tub first and stood there with his hand out to me to help me in. When I was finally in he sat down with he back on the side and his leg stretched out in front of him, I sat down between his legs with my back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I was so scared today Edward, when we went out there and I saw all those people up against the wall scared like that, I was worried he was really going to shoot someone. I didn't know what else to do other then say I would go with him but he had to let the people go first. Did you have anyone outside the building?"

"Yeah I had one of the waitresses Kate get peoples names and addresses so that I could send them a certificate for a free meal because of what they had to witness, nobody should have had to see anything like that, they were all innocent, he should have handled that better. The cops will be asking everyone that was there what they saw too. I can't believe Black would have hired someone that careless to handle his business like that, it was very unprofessional. He should have asked to speak with me and then we could have taken it to a more remote location to talk so that nobody had to get involved, now the cops are going to be all over this. They are going to want to question you as well I'm sure but when you got sick I told them that they would have to wait that you were my first priority and they could come here tomorrow in the afternoon. I don't really want to talk to them but we don't have a choice in the matter either." Great the cops wanted to talk to me. What the hell was I going to say?

"What should I say? Do I say that I knew who he worked for, or that I don't?"

"Tell them that you didn't know who that guy was or what it was that he wanted, you can tell them the truth, you didn't know who he worked for he never said that it was Black, he just kept calling him boss you had no idea who that was or what it was that he wanted." That was good because I was shit when it came to lying about things. That was part of the reason that I didn't want to know what was going on in the mob business, if I ever got questioned I could answer honestly that I had no idea.

"I'm just glad that Liam was able to get the shot when he did, I don't know what I would have done if he would have got to me it's not like I can really fight him off I wouldn't know how. That's something that I would like to talk to you about too, I want to be able to defend myself if I need too can one of the guys show me some basic moves that I can do?" Edward was quiet for a few minutes. When the water got cold he pulled the plug to let it drain and got out to get towels for us. He dried me off taking extra time with my stomach and gave it many kissed before he lead me into the bedroom to get dresses, when we were finally dress and into the bed he answered my question.

"I could ask one of them to give you a few pointers but I don't know if that would be such a good idea with you being pregnant I don't want you to get hurt by accident when trying to learn these moves, let me talk to my dad first and get his opinion on this please." I nodded my head in acceptance.

"I love you and I am so glad that you didn't get hurt today." I told him just as my eyes started to drop.

"I love you too baby, get some sleep you have had a long day."


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Picture of nursery on profile. Bella's 19 weeks now.**

**CHAPTER 17**

As the days went by I stayed at home like Edward had asked, so I had Esme come over and we went threw things for the nursery I finally decided on the ocean theme that I wanted, we would paint 3 of the walls white and have someone come in and paint an ocean mural on the wall and some dolphins, whales and other fish threw out the rest of the walls, the curtains would be a dark blue also. The furniture would be white; we were going to have a crib, changing table, rocking chair and dresser to match all in white. In about 1 week we would hopefully find out the sex of the baby, then we could start to think of names. We had talked about names now and a few picked out that we liked, but didn't want to share it with anyone else yet.

Edward said that Jared's body had been delivered to Jake and he was very pissed off and looking for revenge. He knew that it was Edward who had killed him or at least one of his men did. There was another break in at Sensations and also Jasper's club Twilight. The cops did come and talk to me the next day and I told them everything that I knew, I didn't know who the guy was or who his "boss" was either so I had no idea what they wanted with me. I had moved to the area a while ago and only had a few friends here. Gabe and Tyler had heard about what happened threw Jess, so they called more often to check to see how I was doing. They were excited to hear that I was going to be a mommy now. We made plans for everyone to come over to the house and we were going to cook out on the grill this weekend. Lauren was still with Eric so he would be coming as well. All of the Cullen would be here too.

I started making a list of things that I would like to have when we grill out, potato salad and such, I was hoping to be able to cook the majority of it but I would also have Irena help me, now that I was home all day she and I would talk about everything. I loved to hear about Edward when he was little and when he would have his friends over, he loved to introduce Irena to everyone as "the wonderful and talented lady who cooks all of my favorite meals," she said it always touched her heart to hear that he loved her food, and everything that she made he would always say it was his new favorite. He was so good to her, it made me love him even more.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist while he placed his hands on my ever growing stomach. "Hey baby, how are you two doing today?" He asked me while he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Fine, just sitting here with Irena going over recipes that we are going to make for the cookout this weekend. You did say that your family would be here right? I also want all of the guards here too so they can eat with us and not have to be in the background all the time, they are part of this family also, it doesn't feel right to leave them out. I also need a rough idea about how many people we are going to have too so I know that we will have enough for everyone."

"Yes my family will be here and I'm sure Alec, Liam, Felix, Caius, and Aro will love to be here too. Ben and Angela will be here also." I was happy to hear that Ben and Angela would be able to make it.

"When did you say Felix would be here?" I was trying not to get my hopes up he still hadn't been released from the hospital yet so I didn't think he would be here.

"Yes, he will be released tomorrow and staying here at the house with us, he is going to be on mostly bed rest but he will be able to move around some. I didn't think you would mind too much I know how you are worried about him."

"No not at all, it will be nice to see him and not have to worry about his care, are you having a nurse come in to help him or will he be able to do it on his own?"

"He will be able to do it on his own, but there will be a nurse who comes in and checks on him twice a week to make sure that he is still healing right." I was so happy to have him here finally. We got along really well when he was my bodyguard and I really missed him, Alec was a great replacement but he was no Felix.

"How did things go at the club today, you said that it was broken into again and that Jasper's club got hit too, how much damage did they do this time?" I was really worried about how much damage they did, he was getting ready to re-open the club next weekend so this would be a major set back for him. Jasper was not to happy either so I wanted to know about the damage done to his club also.

"He didn't do much damage this time, just wrote in paint on the walls I think that was all he got to before the police showed up and scared him off, he was working alone this time, unfortunately they weren't able to catch anyone. Jaspers club got hit hard, the damage to his place will take a while to repair, but I was going to go over there and help as much as I can. They even damaged the kitchen, what that would do I have no idea. They tore up the dance floor, wrote on the walls with paint, broke tables and chairs, and the damage to the kitchen is just as bad. It looks like they used a sledge hammer on the counter tops, all the pots and pans were damaged and the dishes and glasses were all broken, I think the kitchen looked the worst." Why would anyone go after the kitchen? This guy was a total idiot; you could still have the club open while the kitchen is being repaired.

"If Jasper would like I can help with the kitchen design that is if he's going to reopen that part of the club."

"I can ask him, but what about your kitchen, how is that coming along, are you almost done with it? I don't want you to get to over worked or stressed out."

"No the kitchen is almost done now, then only thing left is the paint and that's the easy part. Your mom and I have been working on the nursery and it should be done by next week too, so I will have time to spend on Jasper's place."

"I can ask him, I'm sure he could use your help with it." I nodded my head yes that I would like for him to talk to Jasper about it.

.

.

.

The weekend had finally arrived and Felix was home now. He was sitting in the kitchen with Irena and I just talking and catching up on what has been going on since he has been gone. Irena was working on a potato salad while I was working on buffalo chicken pasta salad; we also had coleslaw, chips, and a fruit salad. Edward was going to grill b.b.q chicken, ribs and burgers; we were also having apple cobbler and cookies. We were going to have a lot of food but there are going to be a lot of people here too. Em and Rose were the first to arrive, Em tried to sneak food while we were still cooking saying that he was the official food tester and had to make sure that everything would be safe for others to consume. Rose smacked him on the back of the head for me since I had my hands full.

"Thanks Rose, I would have done it myself but I have dirty hands, although I don't think Em would really care at this point." I laughed Rose shook her head and Em had a mock hurt look on his face.

"What did I ever do to you? Here I am trying to make sure that everything tastes good so that nobody will complain and you want to abuse me!" He acted like he was going to cry. "I mean we wouldn't want anyone to get sick right?"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Are you saying that I would poison someone with my cooking? I swear you are lucky that you are cute and that I love you or I would seriously consider beating you with a rolling pin young man!" Irena said with a hard mean voice. She scared me too and I didn't do anything wrong! "You just wait until your father get's here and I tell him what you said young man, he will be putting the hurt down on you. On second thought I will do that, you can go outside and run laps around the grounds I want 15 rounds so you better start running mister!" She was dead serious too. She told me she did that to the boys when they would get out of line and it was something that they hated doing but they did it anyway because they were taught respect.

"Yes mama," he said with a sullen face and took off for the back door to do his laps. When he was out the door everyone busted up laughing. It was funny to see a grown man his size get into trouble. I didn't even notice that Carlisle and Esme were there until Carlisle spoke.

"Well done Irena, I couldn't have come up with a better punishment for him either, he always hated running around the grounds because it was so big!" He said through his laughter.

"I haven't seen him look that pathetic in a long time!" Esme said she had tears in her eye's she was laughing so hard.

"I'm just happy it wasn't me for a chance. She would do that to all of us, well not so much Jasper he was smart enough not to get caught." Edward said. Just then Alice, Jasper, Ben and Angela came threw the door.

"Why is Emmett running around the house? What did he do to get that punishment?" Jasper asked while he shook hand with everyone. Alice came around and said hi while giving a kiss on the cheek.

"He thought that it would be a good idea to taste everything and they say that it was so that I didn't poison anyone. The nerve of that child, one of these days." Irena went off on her rant again and everyone started laughing again. Just then the doorbell rang; I figured it was my friends and that they didn't want to just walk in to the house. So I decided that I would go and get the door.

"Hey, um I'm sorry can I help you with something?" I asked the man at the door, I had never seen him before he was wearing a police officer's uniform. I was getting this feeling like I should go and get Edward or one of the guys because he had this creepy look on his face.

"Yes are you Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Who is asking?" I wasn't going to say yes or no until he identified who he was.

"My name is Officer Stefan Mitchell, but please just call me Stefan; I would like to speak with you and Mr. Cullen." He said as he showed me his badge.

"Please wait here while I go and get him." He nodded his head yes, and I closed the door and locked it just to be sure he didn't try to get in and set the alarm. I walked as quickly as I could back into the kitchen, so I was short of breath when I got there.

"Baby, what is it? I thought that your friends were at the door?" Edward asked me. I just shook my head no and held up a finger telling him to give me minute to catch my breath.

"No it's an officer named Stefan Mitchell, he is here to talk to us he said, I left him on the porch and lock the door I also set the alarm, I don't have a good feeling about him, and I defiantly don't trust him." I said in a rush.

"Shit why today, can't they just leave us the fuck alone for one fucking day, I swear to god one of these fucker's is going to get a clue!" Edward was getting pissed quickly I just looked at him confused because I had no idea what was going on. He must have noticed my confusion so he explained to me that they had been coming to Delica and Sensations and asking question about the break-ins, they also went to Twilight and was talking to Jasper too. So we thought that Jasper should come with us and Alec and Aro were going to hang out by the door as well, but hidden just in case something went wrong. He was a real cop but they're thinking that he is on Black's payroll. Edward, Jasper, Alec, Aro and I all walked up to the front door. Edward just laughed and winked as he shook his head as he disabled the alarm and unlocked the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting officer, we were out back having a cookout with friends and family what is it that brings you here to my home on a Saturday afternoon?" He asked Stefan politely.

"I needed to ask you and Miss. Swan some questions, but I also see that Mr. J. Cullen is with you as well so why don't we all head down to the precinct and you can answer some questions for me?" He said with surprised tone in his voice when he saw that Jasper was with us.

"Why don't we just head into my office? We will have privacy there; unless of course we are under arrest, then that would be a different story."

"That's fine we can go into your office, and you are not under arrest at this time." He answered. I followed everyone up the stairs. I could see Alec and Aro sitting in the foyer. They followed us up the stairs but it wasn't until after the officer was in the office before they started to head up.

"So what is it that you had to ask us? I would really like to get back to my family and friends as soon as possible, I'm sure you can understand."

"What I would like to know is where you were between the hours of 12am and 6am on the night that the clubs were broken into?" Edward just rolled his eyes before he answered the officer.

"If that was your question why are you here? I have already answered this and it's all in my report. I have things to do so if you would be so kind as to leave now." He said as he stood up from his desk to escort the guy out.

"Not so fast Mr. Cullen, there were a few discrepancies in the reports that you and your brother submitted. So I ask you again where were you?" You could tell that both Edward and Jasper were getting irritated with this guy.

"I was at home with Bella asleep. I got the call around 4:30am from the alarm company that someone had broken into the club again. I got up and went down to the club the cops were already there, that is when I found out about Twilight also being broken into." He spoke to the cop slowly so that he would understand him; it was kind of funny to watch.

"Mr. Cullen, what about you, where were you at during the same hours?" He turned to Jasper next. Jasper did the same thing and rolled his eyes while trying not to laugh in the cops face.

"I was asleep at home with my wife. I got the call around 3am that my club had been broken into so I went to see what kind of damage was done. The cops were there when I got there, so we walked into the club to see the damage." He also spoke slowly to the cop; I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Miss. Swan what about you?" Seriously he was asking me what I was doing.

"I was in the bathroom puking when Edward got the call." That was all that I was going to say to him he didn't need to know why, even if he asked I know I was rude when I answered him but I was irritated also and this was just ridiculous.

"Why were you sick? Are you not feeling well?" He actually sounded like he cared but I knew better.

"No," was my only reply to him. He asked a few more question and then finally he said he had what he was looking for. I noticed that he kept checking his watch and I wondered if the guys did too. After we walked him to the door I stopped them to ask.

"Did either of you notice that he kept looking at his watch? Why would he need to do that if he had all these questions to ask?"

"I'm not sure, but I did notice that too, good eye baby."

"Yeah he knew that people were here, so was he trying to get away with something? I think we need to have a team come in and do a sweep to see if he left any bugs or had someone try. They can track for devices of any kind that would let us know what he was up to." We walked outside where everyone was waiting for us, I noticed that my friends had arrived so I went to say hello to all of them.

"Hey guys, how have you all been?" I asked them.

"I can't complain too much, work had been going really well for me, I'm moving up to be the secretary for one of the partners at the firm so I will be getting better pay now." Lauren said.

"I start my last year of law school in a couple of weeks so I will be glad when that is done." Eric replied.

"I have been busy with the paper and the story about your man's and his brother's clubs. What the hell is going on that people are breaking into shit I just don't get it." Tyler said

"I have been doing well; I just did a piece on a new restaurant that will be opening up soon in Port Angels. The owner James he was really nice and the food was great. The name of the restaurant was Sport. It was a nice place too; they had all the sports listed even ones that were in other countries so you could see that soccer here is football someplace else."

"I know who James is, he's a friend of Edwards, he was here a while ago for dinner, they are in Irish family, really nice couple too." I was glad to hear that James was opening something. We talked for a little while longer getting caught up with each other, we decided that one day a month we were going to get together. The cookout turned out nice except for the visit from Stefan, he was the only downer but everyone had a good time we made plans to do this again before the weather got cold.

AN:

Let me know what you thought!


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**The Ultrasound! A SPECIAL THANKS TO xxxbulletxx for pointing out things I have missed, you are an awesome person!**

**CHAPTER 18**

Liam has been driving slower then normal the last couple of days, when I look behind to see why there is always a cop car following us. This is getting out of hand, they follow us in the car and when I was in the store the other day I noticed they were there too, all I was doing was shopping for food what was the harm in that. Edward said that they were going to try and get anything they could on us. They have always been after the crime families and now with things are happening in town with the clubs getting broken into they are trying to prove something. It was starting to get on my nerves now; we were on our way to the doctors for the ultrasound today. I was really hoping that we would be able to tell the sex today. The nursery was finished and it looked great.

"Isabella Swan," the nurse called for me to come back into the room. "Please put this gown on and the doctor will be right in." She said as she walked out the door, she was nicer this time, maybe because I sat out there with 2 huge guys in black.

"Are you nervous baby? I hope they will be able to tell what we are having." Edward said while I got undressed, I could feel his eyes on me but nothing was going to happen now. They had me drink so much water before the appointment that I feel like the slightest pressure and I will pee my pants.

"Not nervous just excited to see our baby, what do you want more boy or girl?" We had talked about it before but he never gave me an answer. I personally didn't care just as long as it was healthy.

"I don't really care either way, a boy would be nice then I would have someone to teach how to throw a ball around and things like that but a girl would be nice too a daddy's little princess." He said just as there was a nock on the door.

"Hello everyone, how are we doing?" Tia asked as she came into the room followed by the ultrasound machine.

"Great so far, just excited to see what we are having."

"Ok well let's get that part out of the way then so that you can go to the bathroom when we are done, and then I can do the rest of the exam how does that sound?"

"Wonderful," I replied. She shut off the lights in the room so she could see the image on the screen better. She would stop every so often to take measurements and would print out pictures too. Finally that was all done and she turned the monitor around so that we could see out baby. You could make out the arms and legs even some facial features too. Right now it looked like it was sucking its thumb.

"Look the baby is sucking its thumb," I said to Edward, when I turned to look at him he had tears running down his face. I squeezed his hand a little to let him know I was there with him.

"Ok, are you ready to see what you are going to have?" We both nodded our heads eagerly. She moved the wand more and finally found the spot she was looking for you could see it as clear as day.

We were on our way home and I still can't believe what we are having. Everyone wanted us to call them as soon as we were out of the office so we did and asked them to meet us at Le Mia Bella in an hour. We were going to go buy frames that said grandma and grandpa on the top and on the bottom will be from your little… We are doing the same thing for the aunts and uncles too that way everyone will find out at the same time. When we finally got to the restaurant they started to bombard us with the question what are we having.

"If you all will wait a minute I can show you. Now here are bags for every couple, the picture will show you your answer." I handed out the bags to everyone and waited for there reactions.

"Oh honey look we are going to be grandparent to a baby girl!"

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Carlisle asked us. We nodded our head because we had come up with names for both boy and girl but we were going to tell them yet, not until we knew for sure what we were going to have.

"As you know my mothers name was Renee and my fathers name was Charlie. I think of you guys as my second parents and I wanted to have a variation of yours and there names so we combined Esme and Renee for the first name and came up with Renesemee and for the middle name a combination of Charlie and Carlisle, Carlie and of course she is a Cullen. Her name is going to be Renesemee Carlie Cullen." I said Esme and Carlisle both had tears in there eyes. Esme came over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, this is a wonderful surprise, it means so much to me." She kissed my cheek and let me go; Carlisle came over to me and gave me a hug as well.

"That is the best gift you could ever give me. Thank you so much for thinking of me as a father figure to you." Carlisle said as he cried. I had never been so happy that everyone liked the name.

"We can call her Nessie for short!" Emmett said I glared at him. Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"We are not giving her a nickname of the lock ness monster!" But really the name was cute and I could see myself calling her that.

"I love the name; although you could add another middle name too, make it a combination of Alice and Rose!" Alice said "on second thought no don't, there are no good combinations and she will have a long enough name."

"I like the name I think it's beautiful." Rose said as she gave me a hug.

"Thank you" I replied to her.

.

.

.

As we were heading home from Le Mia Bella Edwards phone started to ring.

"Cullen," he answered in a clipped tone so I knew it was work related and not someone from the family. "WHAT! I want security on this now! They can upload pictures from there laptops off the camera's in Delica." Oh shit that didn't sound good. "I'm on my way now," he hung up the phone and turned to look at Liam, "Liam turn around and go to Delica now, the building is on fire." He demanded, Liam did a U-turn and started for the restaurant.

"What happened? Was anyone hurt?" I asked.

"No, nobody got hurt; they were able to get everyone out before it completely went up in smoke. I'm not sure how the fire started, they are putting it out now and then the fire marshal is going to come out and do his investigation. I swear to god Black is behind this. I am going to call up the other families, it's time we got together to stop him." I just held his hand as he worked through what he needed. When we arrived at Sensations the place was a total loss. The only thing left standing was the sign, it was separate from the building itself. I couldn't believe that it was gone I knew this was Edwards baby. When I looked over at him I could see him visibly shaking in anger.

"Alec! Liam! I want Bella back at the house now! Sorry baby but I don't want you anywhere near here right now, I don't want you or the baby to get hurt and it's going to be a while before I can come home. Try to get some sleep it will be late, I love you so much." He said as he kissed me goodbye, and walked away he didn't even give me a chance to say anything. I knew I shouldn't be mad but I was.

"Come on Bella, let's get you home and away from all the smoke, I'm sure it's not go for you and the baby." Liam said as he gently grabbed onto my arm to take me away.

.

.

I tried to wait up for Edward to come home, but finally around 2am I gave up and went to sleep. When I woke up the next morning I was still alone in bed and his side was ice cold, I don't think that he ever came home last night or if he did he didn't come to bed. I was worried about him being out there now with no sleep, he won't be thinking rationally about things and he is more likely to make a mistake and get himself hurt.

My stomach started to rumble so I decided that while I make breakfast I was going to call his cell and see where he was at, but I didn't need to when I sat up in bed he was sitting in the chair fast asleep. I could tell that is knuckles were all swollen and cut up too.

"Hey, babe come on, come to bed" I said shaking his arm trying to get him to wake up. But it wasn't working. I shook him hard the next time. "Edward, come on get up and get into bed." Still nothing, he must have been really tired I was getting kind of worried that he wasn't waking up but I could see his chest rise and fall so I knew he was breathing ok.

"DAMNIT EDWARD! GET UP!" I yelled right into his ear that time he did wake up and jumped up from the chair. "Finally, dear, get undressed and get into bed I will be back later," with that I walked out on him and went to get something to eat. I was still upset that he walked away from me last night and I know it wasn't right to walk away from him now, but he needed to know how it felt. After I had some cereal I decided that I would go back upstairs to see how he was doing or if he was still asleep, he was so I decided to take a shower now and then wake him up later. When I was done he was awake and leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"What time did you get home this morning? And why didn't you just come to bed? I waited up until around 2am for you but I couldn't wait any longer and fell asleep." I said climbing into bed next to him, he just turned me on my side and spooned me while holding me tightly.

"When I got home you looked so peaceful sleeping that I just wanted to watch you for a little while, I know that is probably creepy but I just really needed to watch you and know that you were ok. I think I got in around 4am you should have just gone to sleep and not waited up for me, I told you I would be late."

"I know but I couldn't help it, I was worried about you and you never called so I was scared that things had gone wrong. What happened anyway?" He sucked in a large amount of air and blew it back out before he answered me.

"I had security load up the footage from the restaurant onto there laptops and we found out who it was that set the fire. It was Lonnie, do you remember him? He was the guy who Liam shot when he tried to come after us at Le Mia Bella." I nodded my head I remembered who he was. "Well he only has one good arm now thanks to Liam so it was easy to identify him, however the cops don't know because he was wearing a mask at the time. He came in from the back when the rush was going on and nobody noticed him because they were all so busy. Anyway he headed straight for my office, after going threw papers looking for something that he didn't find he started the fire in there. When the smoke alarms went off it sent a signal to the fire station also, so they responded quickly, unfortunately not quick enough, but everyone was able to get out alive, some people had inhaled smoke but that was the worst of it. It also looked like he used some sort of solvent to start it with. The video has been copied and turned over to the cops because it was arson." He held me tighter before letting me go altogether.

"What happened to your hands?"

"I took out my anger on a wall, the wall tried to fight back but it was to hard." he laughed. I just shook my head leave it to him to pick a fight with a wall and make a joke about it.

"I'm glad that you are ok, I love you." I said as I kissed him, just then I felt the baby kick and so did Edward. "Did you feel that?" I asked him excitedly.

"Yes I did. Was that Nessie in there kicking you?" I nodded my head she has been kicking a lot lately and this was the first time that she has kicked when Edward has been around. "Does she do that often? Does it hurt you to much?"

"No it didn't hurt, yeah she has been active lately that was the hardest she has kicked me though, I'm glad you finally got to feel it." He put his face on my stomach and started to talk to her.

"Hey baby, it's daddy I have a special request for you, please don't hurt mommy to much ok. We love you bunches and can't wait to meet you when you are ready to come out. But don't make it to early ok." He placed a kiss on her and she kicked back. "Do you think that she can hear what I am saying to her?"

"They say that she can, some books say to play music threw headphones attached to your stomach, it will help calm her down if you are trying to sleep and she wants to play. It will help get her days and nights straight so when she is born they won't be backwards."

"Cool. I have to go back to Delica later today, the fire marshal is going to be there with his report and my insurance agent will be there also. I need to call the other families and have a meeting set up. We have 4 other bedrooms available so I will be asking them to stay here if that is ok with you. The will be bringing there wives and kids I'm sure."

"That's fine with me, are they little kids? If they need to use the nursery they can, I won't mind."

"No they won't need the crib and our baby should be the first one to sleep in there, but that is wonderful that you would be willing to do that for them. I think one child is 16 and the other is only like 2 or 3 years old. The 16 year old can sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Ok, let me know when they will be here and I will get the rooms ready for them." I said as I kissed his cheek when he walked out into the office to make his calls.

.

.

.

The days went by and Edward spent the majority of his time between Le Mi Bella and Sensations. He wasn't going to rebuild Delica because he had LMB and Sensations. He was still working on Jasper's place too trying to help him get that back up and running. I had finished the kitchen design for him a couple of weeks ago and he loved the idea, now it was a matter of getting a better security system installed, he was looking to get one like Edward had with Delica, so that you could upload from a different location if something like what happened at Delica happened to his.

The other families were going to be here this weekend; Edward had told me who would be here. The Columbian family was Santiago and his wife Senna. The Russian family was Afton, his wife Corin and there 2 year old daughter Carmen. The Romanian family was Vladimir, his wife Sasha and there son was Amun, but he wouldn't be joining them this time, he was starting his training and would be doing that right now. And then the Irish family I already knew was James and Vicki. I put a daybed in the room for the Russian family so that there daughter would have someplace to sleep and not have to sleep in the bed with them, they were grateful that they wouldn't have to bring something with them. I was nervous about this meeting with them only because I knew things were going to get very ugly soon and I didn't want my Edward to get hurt.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Edward when he came into the kitchen where I had been trying to find things to make for everyone, I knew I wouldn't be able to make individual meals like I did when James and Vicki came, but I wanted to do something nice for all of them. Most of the wives work along with there husband so they don't always get to have a good home cooked meal if they are away.

"Hey," he said, I jumped and almost fell down "sorry, sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he laughed.

"When did you get home?" I asked as I went over to him to give him a hug hello.

"Just now, how was your day?"

"Fine, just trying to come up with something to make for when the families get here. I'm just not sure what to make because I don't know what everyone likes, I would hate to make something that nobody will eat or only some people will eat." This was starting to stress me out to much I knew it was time to take a break.

"You don't need to worry about that right now ok? We can figure out what to have when everyone gets here tomorrow ok?" He said and then kissed my head. I nodded; it was going to have to do, even if I didn't like it.

"Fine, what did you have in mind then?" He got a sparkle in his eye and I knew what he wanted now, I was up for it so I lead him into the bedroom. We made love most of the night only stopping to eat dinner and take a shower before bed.

.

.

.

"I have a sudden craving for ice cream do we have any?" I asked Edward as we were lying down on the couch watching mindless TV. I didn't really have craving often but when I did I had to have them NOW! We are sitting her watching _Food Network's Unwrapped_ and they are doing a special on 'ice cream dreams' so maybe that's why I really want ice cream but I don't care. (AN: it's really playing on my TV right now He! He!)

"I think we do, what kind do you want? I can see if we have it." Edward said as he started to get up and go into the kitchen.

"I want cinnamon bun flavor that sounds really good right now." Edward went to see if we had it, when he came back he had the container and a spoon for me too. "Thank you."

"What is going to happen tomorrow when all of the families are here? I mean what will you need me to do?"

"I don't need you to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with, I would like for you to sit in on the meeting but if you are not comfortable with that it's ok. I just want you by my side for selfish reasons." He smiled at me and kissed my neck.

"No I think I will be fine. In some ways I want, no I need to know what is going on, this involves me more now then it ever did, and I would like to be a part of the family too." I had been thinking about this a lot lately and I wanted to know how this was going to work because one day if we have a son he will be taking over and I want to know how everything works. "I mean if we have a son he will be taking over right? That's normally what happens and I know that the daughter is usually married to another family to make the two families bigger so I want to know what our children will be getting into."

"Our daughter will marry whoever she wants, that is not a tradition that we really go by anymore, in the old days they did that, as for our son, yes I would like for him to take over one day however if he should choose not to then it will go to the next son or someone in the family that would want to take over that I see fit to do. I will not force my family into anything, this was not forced on to me, if I had wanted to do something else dad would have been fine with that and he would have went to Emmett next and then Jasper if he didn't want to be the boss."

"That is good to know, see things like this I should know, we are going to have children together so I think now is the time that I get involved, plus having a chef on your side would be good to, I know what things could make a person sick if they are allergic or could kill them depending on how they react." I laughed I would never be able to do something like that.

"No you wouldn't, you have to big of a heart and it would eat you up inside if something like that were to happen on purpose." He knew me too well I nodded my head that he was right.

"I know but it was the thought that count right?"

"Sure dear whatever you say." We talked a little more about what will be happening tomorrow and then headed to bed.

.

.

.

Around 2pm people started to show up first it was Carlisle and Esme, they both greeted us with hugs and kisses. Esme asked if I was going to be around for the meetings and I said that I was, because with Ness on the way I wanted to be "in the loop" so to speak and now would be a good time to learn the business. She smiled widely at me and said it would be a lot to absorb all at once but if I had any question that I didn't feel comfortable asking Edward that I could come to her, she has been in the mafia family her whole life. That was something I didn't know about them and she said that one day she would tell me the story about how her and Carlisle meet. Next Emmett and Rose came in they both greeted me with a hug and asked if I was going to be staying and I told them yes as well. Alice and Jasper were the last of the Cullen Family to come in I told Alice as soon as she came to hug me that I was staying for the meeting and she said it would be a good idea to. We were sitting in the living room when the door bell rang again, I went with Edward to greet the next family, but was meet with Officer Stefan aka Officer Dick.

"To what do we owe the non-pleasure of your visit today Officer?" Edward asked him politely.

"I have a warrant here to search your house and vehicles, please step aside and let us come in." He slightly pushed Edward out of the way and marched into the house followed by other officers. I noticed Edward on his phone typing away, I think he was letting the other families know that there was a problem here and to hold off on coming now. When I looked at him he motioned for me to follow him into the living room where our family was.

"Edward dear what's going on? What are all of these officer's doing?" Esme asked him worriedly.

"Don't worry mom, they have search warrant apparently they are going to search the house and cars, I have called Zafrina to come over to the house I think we should have our lawyers present while they are here."

"Good thinking son, should I call Heidi as well?" Carlisle asked Edward nodded his head.

"It might not be a bad idea, although I have no idea what they are looking for. So I don't really know." That was something he had told me last night that anytime someone wanted to come into the house they needed a search warrant and if they had one to call him right away and he would send over Zafrina, his lawyer. Carlisle got on the phone right away and called Heidi, his lawyer, he said that she was on her way and not to say anything to the police. I nodded my head Edward had told me the same thing last night. About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door so Edward went to open it, when he came back he introduced the women with him as Zafrina his lawyer and also let her know that she was to respond to my calls as well should I ever need to call her.

"Hello Bella nice to meet you. If you don't mind my asking how far along are you?" She was a very nice lady and you could tell that she meant business when she was in the room.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm starting my 26th week; we are having a little girl."

"Oh how wonderful! Congratulations to the both of you." She walked over to Edward and hit him on the arm and said, "Why didn't you tell me! I swear sometimes I could brain you child!" Edward laughed when she hit his arm.

"Sorry Z, I have been a little busy these days you know with Delica burning down and Sensations being broken into twice, oh wait you were there with me!" I loved that he could joke around with her; everyone acted like she was part of the family and it was nice to see. "Z here as been with this family for about 100 years, so she knows all about what a wonderful child I was." Zafrina just rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Yeah wonderful child my ass, I had to bail his punk ass out of trouble so many times I lost count!"

"Oh great this is what I have to look forward to then, a heathen for a child? Now you tell me?" I said jokingly.

"Oh did I forget to mention that? Oops my bad!" He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind and placed his hands on my ever growing stomach. "I'm just kidding baby, I wasn't really that bad." I knew that he wasn't, Esme had said he was a relatively good child, he went threw the rebellious teens like most boys do. "I love you baby I hope you know that."

"I do, I love you too." I looked up at him and kissed him sweetly.

"Aw! How nice a little family get together, you sure do seem to have a lot of them Cullen, the last time I was here you had a family gathering then too, that was what 6 weeks ago now?" Officer Dick said.

"Yes we get together often, so what?" Edward said with a tight voice. I just cuddled into his arms further so that he would know I was here for him and to try and control his temper. I still didn't have a good feeling with this guy, the last time he left Edward had the place checked for bugs but there were none to be found or any devices for that matter so I was happy but now there were cops all over the place so who knows what was being planted.

"I need to search your cars now; I will need the keys to them all." Edward walked with Zafrina into the kitchen to get the keys. Then the 3 of them headed out to the garage while I stayed behind with everyone else, I didn't think I really needed to be there for that. Just then the doorbell rang again so I went to answer it.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked the lady standing in the doorway.

"Yes my name is Heidi and I was told that Carlisle was here?" I nodded my head and told her to follow me.

"Ah Heidi, I would say it's nice to see you, but well I'm not really sure right now. The cops showed up saying they had a warrant to search the ground and the cars so Edward and Zarfrina are out there now with them." Heidi nodded her head as she listen to him explain what was going on.

"Ok for now the best thing to do would be not to say anything and let's see what the cop wants. Then we can proceed from there." Heidi took a seat next to Carlisle and Esme and I sat on the chair by the door. When the bell rang again I went to answer it, it was James and Vicki.

"What's going on Bella?" James whispered. I just shook my head, I didn't want to say anything incase someone was listening.

"I don't know they showed up here a while ago with a search warrant for the grounds, Edward and his lawyer are out in the garage now while they go threw the vehicles." James nodded in understanding.

"How are you feeling Bella, you are getting so big, your what 25 or 26 weeks now right?" Vicki asked me.

"Yeah 26 weeks, honestly my back is killing me these days, I really just sit around the house, trying to get comfortable is almost impossible some days, but it's worth it for when Ness gets here."

"Oh you're going to have a little girl! Before I forget let me introduce you to our guards this is Randall and Benjamin." She said. We started talking baby talk and soon all of the women were all taking about the baby and how wonderful it will be to hear the pitter patter of little feet running around.

.

.

Finally after about 2 hours later Edward and Zafrina came back into the living room neither of them looked to happy so that could only mean bad news.

"Hey so what's up, did they tell you what the hell they are looking for or is it just because officer dick has one up his ass?" Emmett asked just as the officer walked into the room. You could tell that he had heard what Em had said and he didn't look to happy either.

"They were looking for something they could use against me I guess, to say that I was the one who burned down Delica and made it look like someone broke into the club twice." Edward said his voice was very strained so I knew he was trying his best to control his temper. I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist.

"Well they can try but you have nothing to hide and we all know you wouldn't do that so they need to stop harassing you and try and find the real person or persons who did this." I said as I glared at officer dick.

"It's ok Bella, when they finally get the bug out of there ass, they will start looking for the real person who did this, but unfortunately until then you and Edward will be harassed by the cops, if you feel at anytime that they are harassing you and will not leave you alone, don't hesitate to call me and I will but a stop to it!" Zafrina said with malice in her voice, whatever happened out in the garage was not good at all. The bell rang again; just as I was going to get it Stefan said something.

"That door bell of yours sure goes off quite a bit, are you have a party here?" I looked at Edward unsure of how to answer that one. He just shook his head and went with me to answer the door.

"My good man, what is with all the cops in the drive? I had to park on the lawn hope you don't mind!" The man said as he stepped into the room followed by two women one was holding a baby; this must be the Russian family.

"Afton wonderful to see you again, how the hell have you been? Let me introduce you to my girlfriend. Bella this is Afton, his wife Corin, there daughter Carmen and her nanny Didyme. Ladies this is Bella and Renesemee." He said as he put his hands on my stomach again.

"Oh wonderful! Another child on the way, I remember when Corin told me she was expecting that was one of the happiest days of my life! Congratulation child. Let me introduce my guards; Eleazar and Alistair." He said as he gave me a gentle hug and kissed both of my cheeks, they turned red instantly, I wasn't used to being treated like this with people I didn't know. Corin and Didyme did the same, I kissed there cheeks also and said hello to everyone.

"Come on in the rest of my family is in the living room, I know mom and dad will be excited to see you." Edward said as he led our guests into the room. Stefan just stood there looking like he was going to shit his pants. I guess he knew who these people were and would be reporting back to the "boss" who was all in town. Little did he know that this was only half of them!

AN:

Hope Stefan brought extra pants so he can change! Please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! But a big thanks to Allrecipes . com for the wonderful food ideas!**

**CHAPTER 19**

A few minutes later the bell rang again and officer dick just shook is head; it was like he knew what was going on but couldn't say much. The Romanian family came in along with the Columbian family.

"Hello everyone glad you all could make it," Edward greeted everyone at once. "Let me introduce you all to Bella my girlfriend, and our soon to be daughter Renesemee." He was so proud to introduce her to everyone and she wasn't even here yet. I just blushed red while they laughed.

"Let me guess you must be the proud papa? Congratulations to you both may you have an easy delivery!" A lady had said, "I have had one of my own, don't worry labor and delivery with drugs are a wonderful thing," she laughed.

"Thank you. Bella let me introduce you to Sasha, she is the wife of this old thing here, Vladimir and they have a 16 year old son. This is Santiago and his wife Senna."

"These things here following me are my men, let me introduce you to Vasilii and Kachiri" Vladimir said.

"These two goons are with me this is Garrett and Paul," Santiago said. Everyone shook hands and walking in the living room, it was starting to get a little crowded with all the people here and you could see that officer Stefan was getting a little uncomfortable. Good maybe he would get the idea and get the hell out.

"What's the deal with all the cops? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Vladimir asked Edward.

"Not that I know of, they are here doing a search of the house and cars. They seem to think that I have something to do with the break-ins at my club and the restaurant burning down." He explained right in front of Stefan. Every person in the living room started to laugh; the cops looked a little taken aback by this.

"Why dear boy would you do something like that? You worked so hard to get those places up and running and I know that Delica was your pride and joy, well until this little one came along," Santiago said.

"They really think you had something to do with this?" Senna asked she just looked over at Officer Stefan for the answer.

"We have to check out everything, leads that we get, there were tips made that said he was there the night that the club was broken into." The officer responded.

"Of course he was there that night he runs the place, would you expect him to run it from his car? Your police around here are just too fucking funny my man." Afton said. "I can't believe they would waist there time with this bullshit when they should be out there doing there job, that is unless he is getting paid by the person who is responsible for it, that would make sense then, that he would be wasting his time on you. Trying to plant evidence that points to you, I have seen it done before." He was acting like the officer wasn't even there but he was looking right at him. You could see Stefan start to sweat a little bit under his gaze.

"I have done my job now; I will leave you to your party, good day." He said as he made his way to the door with the other officers following behind him. When the door was shut everyone started talking at once.

"ENOUGH!" Emmett yelled they all quieted down so that we could hear each other asking the questions.

"First I would like to thank everyone for coming out, but they have been here for a while now and I would like to take this outside if you don't mind?" Edward said. When we all got outside he said that he was going to make a call and have the place check for bugs before going in to discuss the matters at hand, everyone agreed that it would be a good idea because they all thought that the officer in charge was no good.

The people that Edward called came by right away and did a sweep of the house and the cars, just as he thought they found bugs, one in the office, one on each car, one in all of the bedrooms and one in the entertainment room, there were 12 bugs found that to me was a bit much. Edward said that he wasn't surprised there were more. When they checked the outside they found a camera with a listening device attached to the front of the house, this guy really thought that he was going to get something for his boss. They took all of the devices and placed them in the center of the living room so that everyone could figure out what to do.

"I think you should give them false information you know, say that there is going to be a drug shipment at the docks at midnight and then see who shows up, it will give you a good idea who is listening to these, weather it be Black or the police." Jasper said his idea was pretty good I thought.

"That's not a bad idea, just stake it out first don't do anything, just watch and observe what they do, if it is Black he is going to be trying to take the shipment right? Have something set up so that it looks like it was late getting there but that you left something behind watch and see if he takes it. When he gets it back to his place and finds out that it's not real then he will be pissed and try to come after you, then you can say you have no idea what he was talking about, that you knew of no shipments. You then have him admitting that he placed listening devices. If it is the cops then I don't know how you handle that sorry." I said.

"Ok now that everyone is here let's get this meeting started. Black is trying to take over in my area we all know that in this world you just don't do that. He knows where the boundaries are and yet he is still trying to come over. He has already burned down one of my restaurants and broken into my club twice, who else has been having problems with him?"

"He broke into my club Twilight and it was completely ruined, I have had to redo the entire inside and the kitchen area." Jasper said.

"He tried to break into my restaurant but I was still there so he didn't get far, however he did get away, he had someone waiting for him outside for a quick getaway. When he came into the restaurant he was alone so I don't know if he has others helping him or not." James said.

"I have noticed that my drug sales have gone down here in the last couple of weeks, I think that he is trying to move into my area as well. I have been hearing that he is selling bad shit too, I had one of my regulars go to him and check it out and when they came back they told me that it was weak, cut down to so much that it didn't do anything at all. I of course gave him a second chance with me, and he is now working for me trying to find out what he can about this person but so far nothing has come up and then I left so hopefully when I get back I will know more." Vladimir said.

"My gun shipment was stolen and 2 of my clubs have been broken into, when we looked at the surveillance tapes the person was wearing a hoodie and there faces were covered, but there was 3 guys there. There hands were visible and they looked to me Native American so it could have been this Black and his crew." Afton said, "But I was able to find out who had the guns and I do know that it was Black."

"I have had cars go missing from my lots at the dealerships and I have video of Black doing this and 3 of his guys, one of his guys looks like he has a bum arm and it took him a lot longer to get the car open, you can see on the video Black yelling at him but it doesn't have audio so I don't know what was said." Santiago explained.

"This guy is stupid!" I blurted out, "sorry!" Everyone just laughed at me and agreed.

"Why do you say that?" Em wanted to know.

"Ok well this guy goes to every family and either steels something or damages something but when he does it he doesn't hide it either, is he trying to get caught? Or is he not thinking about the small stuff like that? I mean I would make sure that I didn't leave any fingerprints, hair, or fibers of my clothing, wear black so you are less visible, gloves of some kind weather they be latex or leather, and a mask to conceal my face so that I wouldn't be recognized, but hey that's just me. Unless he is trying to start some sort of war between all of the families, but I would think that it would only cause a war on him not the other families. I mean like right now everyone is gathered here discussing what he has been doing and plotting how to get back at him, not fighting amongst you. Or am I completely wrong?"

"If I wasn't already married to my lovely wife I would so be asking you to marry me child! Edward if you don't make her a part of this family I will find one of mine that will." Afton said jokingly.

"Someday this princess here will be my wife," Edward said as he looked me in the eyes. There was so much love and truth there that I would never have questioned it. "But you are right; Black is stupid I didn't even see that. Maybe that is what he is trying to do, now that officer dick here has seen that we are all here together he will go and tell Black. We can play this a few ways I guess, what is the vote?"

"I think you should do like you had planed earlier with the bugs, let him come to you in a way, plant the seed that there will be a shipment of some kind coming in and just watch don't do anything yet watch him see what he does and how he runs things. Then come back here and talk more but I really think that you should see how he works before you do anything. He may be sloppy and then you won't have much cleaning up to do or he could be really organized with this." I said before they put it to a vote, I really did think that he would be sloppy and taking him out would be easy.

"Ok we can try it your way, let's turn these back on and set up something for tonight at midnight, see if he even shows up. I have some creates we can use with the weapons in them still at the warehouse we can use them, first though I want men down at the docks where they are located, do you have any with you that you would be willing to let me use?"

"I have 4 with me now I can make a call and have more here in 3 hours if needed." Afton said.

"No, the 4 you have should be fine; I have 2 that I can send down there now also, anyone else?" Edward asked

"I have 4 with me now also that can go," Vladimir said. Edward nodded his head yes that he would take them.

"I also have 2 with me now," James said.

"I also have 2 men with me now," Santiago said.

"Great, let's get everyone in here so that we can go over the plans for the warehouse and what positions they will be in." Edward said as he started typing on his phone to get his guys here. The other boss's did the same. Soon we would have even more people in the house; it was already crowded now it would be even worse with 14 more people in here.

"I am going to start cooking a feast if anyone would like to help me that would be great, the more hands the better. Are there any requests?"

"Whatever the chef wants to make is fine with me, but I would love to help you." Senna said "I haven't been able to cook in a while and I miss it." I nodded my head yes. Everyone else said that they didn't care whatever I could come up with for this many people was fine with them. All of the women started towards the kitchen to help me. We started to talk and find out more about each other and they told me stories about how they meet there husbands and what is was like to be a mafia wife.

.

.

Finally about 3 hours later I had enough food to feed an army of people, the others had arrived about an hour later and they were in talking to Edward and the crew. There were now 40 people in the house, while the house was big; fitting everyone into one room was getting crowded.

"Hey the food is ready; its buffet style so help yourselves." I said to the crowd of people in the living room still. Everyone started to get up to get something to eat.

.

.

.

"Ok so we have the plan all set for tonight right? I want 4 of you on the roof, 4 in the shadows, and the other 4 around the building, I repeat do not do anything to these guys we are only observing, everyone has there equipment right? I only want surveillance done this time. If you are found out and they take the first shot then you can fire back but please try to stay out of sight!" Edward commanded his teams. It was really hot watching him take control like that too. "I will be there also so will Emmett and Jasper, we are going to be inside the building watching from camera's set up in one of the storage rooms I have in there, it is underground so we won't be seen."

Everyone nodded in agreement with this and got ready to load up the gear and head out, I was worried about him going out there but there really wasn't anything that I could do. I pulled him to me and hugged and kissed him deeply goodbye.

"I love you, please be careful and come home as soon as you can," I told him while clinging to him still.

"I will baby don't worry ok, I don't know when I will be home so please don't wait up for me, you and Ness need sleep," he told me firmly, I nodded my head in agreement. I wouldn't wait up for him this time. "I love you too, and will see you in the morning when you wake up ok?" He got down on his knees and kissed my stomach and told Ness that he loved her. Everyone witnessed this and all said Awe at the same time, it was so funny to see a mob boss on his knees kissing his unborn child and showing the love that he did for us. When the guys were suited up with there weapons and equipment they headed out to the warehouse.

"You are lucky to have such a loving boyfriend, he really is happy that you are having his child." Corin said, "When we first found out I was pregnant Afton was scared to death that someone would come after me to use against him, he wouldn't let me leave the house. I finally put my foot down and told him he better shape up and knock off this ridiculous behavior before I left his ass, that worked he would let me be my own self again, granted I had to have more security with me and a doctor was on call 24/7 incase anything happened. But he didn't do the sweet things like Edward for a while; I think I was almost 7 months before he really started to get into daddy mode."

"Carlisle was like Edward in a way, he would always make sure I had everything I needed or wanted, he was the husband that went out at 3am to get me ice cream one time, but then he admitted to sending a guard to do it because he was to worried I would need something while he was gone. Luckily he gave me the space when I needed it too, because there were are few times that I would have killed him, he would become too clingy and I would make him go to work and leave me the hell alone, he would and then when he came back he would always bring flowers with him and apologies for upsetting me. I told him it wasn't him that I just needed space one in a while and he didn't do anything wrong. But even then when I would just tell him I needed space he would always come home with flowers. Don't tell him this, but there were times that I would send him away just so I would get flowers when he returned." Esme laughed. I was glad to know that what I was going threw wasn't that abnormal.

"Edward is good to me and takes care of me, but there are times when I feel claustrophobic and I just want to get out and do something, but at the same time I understand what he is worried about. He has been the one to go out and get things not send the guards to do it."

"When Vlad and I were pregnant he didn't do much until after the baby was born I hate to say. He was always a good husband but very often he wasn't able to go with me to the doctor's appointments and that hurt me, I never told him this, I didn't want to make him feel horrible but when the doctor thinks that your guard is the baby's father it get's a little uncomfortable." Sasha said. "I understand that things come up but it's your child you should be putting him/her first not the business." She still sounded a little bitter about it 16 years later to me.

"James and I have been trying to have children for a little while now, but nothing had been happening. We were going to go to the doc and see if there was anything wrong with one of us or if it was just the timing. But I found out last week that I am already pregnant, he doesn't know yet so please don't say anything, I wanted to surprise him when we get back home." Vicki explained. We all said our congratulations, I told her that if she ever had any questions to give me a call and also recommended a few books and websites for her to read. Shortly after that I decided I was ready for bed and told everyone goodnight.

.

.

.

The next morning when I woke I could feel Edward's arms around me; this was so much better then him not coming to bed like he had done before. He knew when I was awake so he tightened his arms around me more and kissed the back of my neck.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" He asked be when I turned around to look at him.

"Fine, I'm glad that you decided to come to bed this time." I said with a smile on my face letting him know that I was joking with him.

"Yes I couldn't resist the call of your body when I came in." He started to kiss my face then went to my neck while he was kissing he stated to pull the hem of my sleep shirt up. When he got that off he started to kiss all over my stomach and said good morning to Ness telling her that daddy loved her and was excited to meet her.

"Everyone is awake already or I would be having my way with you, Irena made breakfast for everyone also, she said that you made dinner so she was going to do breakfast to give you a break and to let you sleep as long as you liked this morning. Were you all up late talking?"

"Yeah we were talking for a few hours after you left last night, they told me that I was lucky to have such a loving boyfriend, one who takes good care of me and Ness, and the way you love us. I have to agree with them, I am one lucky bitch!" Edward reached behind him to grab something as he told me to close my eyes so I did. When he told me I could open my eyes I saw a small box sitting on my stomach opened to the most gorgeous ring I had every seen. I instantly started to tear up and looked at him.

"I love you so much; you and Ness are my whole world I hope you know that. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about you in my life, when I picture myself years from now I see you, Ness and more children running around the house or playing in the back yard. Sometimes you are pregnant sometimes you just had another child, but it's always you that I see. I want to spend the rest of my life with you making you happy. Please say that you want that too." I nodded my head as he continued, "I love you with all I have, will you please make me a happy man and become my wife?" He had moved to the side of the bed and was kneeling down on one knee waiting for me to answer him. It was hard because I just kept crying my hand was over my mouth trying to control the sobs coming from me. So I nodded my head yes.

"YES! YES! YES!" I shouted when I was finally able to speak. He slipped the ring on my finger and started to kiss me; it was slow at first and then became hungrier. We made love before we went down for breakfast, when we got there the first thing I noticed was a banner that said congratulation to Bella and Edward on it. I started to cry again damn hormones.

"I am so happy for you guys! This is the second greatest thing to happen to you!" Esme said threw her tears.

"Yea! I get another sister!" Was Alice's reply as she hugged me.

"About time! This pixie here was starting to get old!" Rose said as he hugged me, that comment earned her a slap in the arm from Alice.

"HEY!" She said.

"Welcome to the family Bella, I couldn't have picked a better woman for Edward myself." Carlisle said.

Emmett gave me a bear hug and swung me around while he said he was happy to get another sister. Jasper just gave me a hug and welcomed me to the family. When that was done the rest of the families all gave there congratulations with hugs and kisses.

We were finally able to sit down and eat; conversations flowed about how things went down last night and what was going to happen now. The families were all in agreement that Black needed to be stopped and that he was a sloppy person so they were going to use that against him with there plan.


	20. Chapter 20

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

_Who saw that one coming? Not me! Bella is now 28 weeks. What is going to happen next? _

_**CHAPTER 20**_

_Two weeks have passes since the families have left here. Nothing has really happened; Edward has been on the phone with them making plans for there return. We finally settled on a date for the wedding and Alice and Esme are doing the majority of the work. I told them nothing big I just wanted a small ceremony with family and friends and the reception as well. We were going to be having the wedding in about 6 weeks I wanted to have it before Ness was born just incase something happened during the delivery. I went dress shopping with Esme, Alice, Rose, Sasha, Senna, Vicki, Corin, Lauren and Jess. It was a lot of fun, and I did manage to find a dress. I found a satin A-line gown with Re-Embroidered Lace, Pearl & Crystal Beading, Sequins, Halter Neckline, and a Castillion Train it was beautiful. The bridesmaid dresses were teal satin with Rhinestones, and strapless. The guys were wearing black tuxes with teal ties to match the dresses. I was going to have Jess, Lauren, Alice and Rose as my bridesmaids. I wasn't going to have a matron of honor because I couldn't decide who I wanted they all seemed ok with that. I also didn't want to have a bachelorette party either; I told Edward that he could do a bachelor party if he wanted. The girls and I were all going to get together and just chill out; Edward said they would be going to a club. I was getting excited with all of the wedding talk; we were sitting around the kitchen table planning the menu when Edward and the other men walked in the door._

"_Hey baby, how are things coming along with your plans?" I asked him, they still haven't told any of us what they were going to do, when we asked they would just say "you'll know when it's time" and would leave it at that._

"_Fine, we will be putting it into action in a week. How are you and my little princess doing today?" He asked giving me a quick kiss._

"_Fine today, they said that I would be going to every 2 weeks now that I am getting closer to the date." He didn't go with to this appointment, it was the first one that he missed, but I understood that things right now had to be dealt with. I had Esme go with me, I wasn't mad at him for missing it, but he felt so guilty that he couldn't be there with me, he felt like he was letting me and Ness down._

"_Everything checked out ok though with you and Ness right?" He worries too much sometimes._

"_Yes everything is fine; she is growing the doc said."_

"_Good," he said and left to go to into the office with the guys. _

_We continued to making arrangements, we're going to have the wedding and reception here at the house because of the security so we already had a place to have it. We were also going to have it catered so Irena wouldn't be making all the food. The flowers were going to be up to Esme and Alice because I didn't know my flowers, so they are going to take care of that, I would be working with the catering company because I know food. There really wasn't much else to be done but with only 6 weeks to plan we had to rush it. So far everything was coming together. _

_As we were sitting at the table going over the flower arrangements I heard a loud bang upstairs and all of the security guys running down the stairs. I looked at the girls worriedly just then Edward came down the stairs and right up to us._

"_Ladies I am going to ask you to please stay in here, lock the doors and the windows! I will explain everything as soon as I can, but right now no matter what you hear don't leave this room and stay away from the windows once they are locked." With that he left and went running after the security guards. The girls and I started to lock the windows and doors, luckily there wasn't many, there was a sliding glass door leading to the back yard and 3 windows, we also locked the windows in the kitchen just to be safe and closed the blinds and curtains so that nobody could see in. _

"_Any idea what is going on?" I asked, but everyone shook there heads no. Finally after about an hour Edward came back into the room and said that we should come into the living room so that they could explain what was going on now._

"_I know I probably scared you all when I said to close the windows and lock them but someone tried to get threw the front gate. The guards at the front alerted us right away and did everything they could to get them to leave but they tried to run the gate down with there vehicle. Luckily for us it's an iron gate so they didn't make it but they did get away on foot. Liam and Caius were unable to catch up to them before they got into another car down the road and took off. I have a feeling it was Black, he's just a little upset about the shipment that we set up for him to take, he was thinking that he was getting a shipment of real guns not water guns. So he knows that we are on to him now. We were able to find the shipments that were stolen also. I know that you probably want to know more about what we are going to do, but now is not the right time, we plan to execute our plans in the next 2 weeks." Edward explained to us._

"_We would like to stay here for a few days if you don't mind. It would be easier with all of this shit going down." Afton said._

"_Fine with me," I said I didn't care that they would be here it was nice to have someone to talk to when Edward was gone._

_._

_._

_Later that night after dinner we were all sitting in the living room when Edward's phone rang. He looked at his caller id to see who it was._

"_Hey man…WHAT! When..yeah, yeah, bring Alice with you here she can stay with Bella and Corin. No I'll tell them what is going on, just get here as soon as you can." Edward said and hung up the phone. "That was Jasper, his club is going up in smoke, and he's bringing Alice here to stay with you ladies while we go over there to help him out." He said, then he looked at Afton "I'm going to call the others it's time to start our plan of attack this is going to far, there were people in the club this time, and some were hurt and a couple didn't make it." I sucked in a breath after hearing that, people had been killed in the club; Jasper was going to be upset and want revenge._

_._

_._

"_Just do me a favor ok?" He nodded his head yes, so I continued, "please, please be careful I don't want anything to happen to you or any of the guys for that matter. I know that things have gotten out of control now and I understand that you have to do what you have to do, but please be careful." I said hugging him close to me. Everyone was here at the house getting ready to head over to Jasper's club Twilight; from there they were going to attack some of Blacks places. I think they said his strip club was first and then his restaurant Underground. They were splitting up into 2 team and would be able to talk threw ear pieces, they were wearing all black, pants, shirts, gloves, even face masks in black and night vision goggles. It made sense that they wouldn't want any part of them to be identified especially with officer Stefan snooping around._

"_I can't make any promises baby but I will try my best to not get hurt ok? I won't make you a promise I know I can't keep, this is going to be messy and the chances of getting caught are great but we hope that we won't. Just know that I love you and our child very, very much." He said as he gave me a gentle kiss goodbye. When he walked out the door I started to cry I couldn't help but feel like this was only going to get worse from here if they weren't able to stop Black. I felt Alice come up to me and put her arms around me and so did Corin, soon all of the wives were in one big hug._

"_I have been in this life for many years and it unfortunately never gets any easier watching them go on a mission. I understand how you feel sweetheart, but remember that you are not alone you have all of us here to help you." Senna said to me. I nodded my head that I heard and understood her. I decided that I just wanted to go to bed so I told the girls I would see them all in the morning but if anything happens to wake me right away, they all said they would and wished me a good night._

_._

_._

"_Finally the day has come when you are all alone, no Edward or your guards to save you this time" The voice said when I tried to open my eyes I noticed that they were covered by a blindfold. "Maybe I should tell Edward where I have you it would be more fun that way, getting you alone this time was almost too easy," he taunted me. I wish I knew where the hell I was. _

"_What do you want with me?" I asked the man, I really wish I knew who he was I had never hear his voice before._

"_You! You are everything to him he would move the earth if he could for you, I want you dead. With you dead he will fall, and then I can take over just that simple. I thought maybe I could have a little fun with him first. We are going to make a movie, well I am, you are just going to sit here and look pretty." Then he slapped me in the face. I was fighting back the tears I didn't want to give this guy the satisfaction that I would cry in front of him._

"_Awe you poor thing did that hurt? Good cry for your man and tell him what the big bad guy did to his precious little princess." He must have had the camera going._

"_NO! It's a trap!" I was able to get out before I was hit again, at least he didn't hit my stomach. He could hit my face all he wanted just leave my baby alone._

"_Not a smart thing to do bitch! Now let's try this again maybe I should take it out on your precious little one here," he said as he put his hands on my stomach._

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO, Please don't hurt my baby!" I begged him I was crying my eyes out now. I would do anything so that he didn't hurt my child._

"Bella, Bella!" _I could hear Edwards voice calling for me but I couldn't see him anywhere._

"_Edward help me please, he wants to hurt Ness, please help me!" I cried hoping that he could hear me wherever he was._

"I'm right next to you, open your eyes baby, I'm right here,"_ I could hear him. I tried to open my eyes but it was like they just wouldn't open._

"_Ha! Your man can't save you now bitch, he has no idea where we are, and he will never be able to find you." The voice said, I'm guessing this must be Black. He slapped me again and I cried out. I could feel someone shaking my arm; did I pass out on him? _Oh god what did he do while I was passed out? I went to open my eyes and was met by concerned green eyes. I lunged at him and clung to him while I cried until I couldn't cry anymore; he just held me tight and ran his hand threw my hair until I was able to calm down.

"You were having a nightmare again. I tried so hard to wake you but you just wouldn't wake up." He cried while we held each other I must have really scared him too.

"I tried to open my eyes but it was like they were being held shut with a blindfold. He had me strapped to a chair and would slap me in the face, he said it was a game, he wanted you to find us so that he could kill me and watch you fall, so he would be able to take over." I said threw my tears and sniffles. Edward nodded that he understood what I was saying. When I was finally able to calm down a climbed off his lap and sat beside him on the bed.

"How did things go last night?" I wanted to know everything that had happened.

"There were some ruff spots but we were able to get the club done. Have you ever seen that place? How anyone could work there, I guess I understand why Jess complained so much about it, that place was disgustingly filthy there were bugs crawling all over the place. It smelled like vomit and piss, it was gross. The place is gone now; we made sure that there was nobody in the building before we torched it. Ben was able to tap into there security system, not that there was much of one, and placed a bug in the hard drive erasing all of his footage he would have had. His system was from the early 90's I think; it was so old and outdated. He really is an idiot, you have enough money to be able to do what you want, but your security is lacking, that should be one of the first things that you upgrade. Underground was were we ran into the complications, there were still people inside, Ben again shut down his security system so when we pulled the fire alarm to get the people out, it wouldn't alert the fire or police departments like it should. We made sure to damage his kitchen real good for you too babe. Gabe should have done another review on that place, the kitchen was nasty, there was food all over the floor, pots and pans that didn't look like they had been washed for days, there was burnt food still stuck on some of them. Some of there produce looked like it was moldy. I thought I would be sick, we should have torched that place to but we didn't, we did paint the walls and the carpet, tables and chairs were broken, glasses and dishes were broken too." He explained to me.

"Good, I know that things are going to get worse before they get better. What's going to happen next?"

"Let's go down stairs and get some lunch first, and then we can talk more about what is going to happen next." Edward pulled me off the bed and into the shower. I noticed that when he walked he had a little bit of a limp so I asked him about it.

"When we were in Underground I had to jump down off of a table top in the kitchen, when I did I landed on my knee, it's sore but not broken."

"Ok, any other injuries I need to know about?" I wanted to know everything that happened to him.

"I may have some bruising, but that would be about it. It was relatively easy once we got everyone out of the restaurant. You would think that he would come running once the alarms went off inside the building but his staff must not have alerted him, or were glad to be leaving the place, because he never showed up."

"As long as that is the only thing wrong, then I'm glad you had a successful mission." I kissed him sweetly but that lead to more and before I knew what was happening we were in shower sex heaven!

.

.

"It's about time you finally showed up! I thought we were going to have to shut the water off on you!" Emmett said just as Rose slapped him upside the back of his head. I snickered at him because he had a mock hurt look on his face, then he grabbed Rose and threw her onto his lap and kissed her good.

"Ok that's enough out of you!" Afton said laughing.

"Ok now that everyone is here what are we going to do next boss?" Em asked.

"Well last night went well right? I say we move on with the rest of the plan, we know where he is hiding the stolen shipments let's get those out of there first. Then when those are safe we go after his warehouse's next, I saw we torch it what do you think." He asked the rest of the crew. They all nodded in agreement with torching it. "Ok so let's get suited up and head out at midnight tonight. In the mean time I say we all just relax and rest up until then." Everyone agreed, some were going to go into town, others were going to go take a nap and the rest of us were going to veg on the couch and watch TV for a while.

.

.

.

At around 11pm the guys all started to get ready for there mission, it was just as hard this time as it was last night to see him go but I knew that it has to be done, at least this time I didn't cry when he walked out the door. I decided because it was so late that I was just going to go to bed but asked the girls to let me know if anything was to happen.

.

.

.

When I woke up I noticed that I was still alone in bed, it was about 8am, but when I felt his side the sheets were still cold, I decided to get up and take a shower before heading down stairs to see if anyone else was awake yet. 

When I got downstairs nobody was awake so I decided to make a big breakfast for everyone, Irena had done so the other day and I thought I would give her this meal off, who knows what lunch time will bring. I decided to make; cinnamon rolls, French toast casserole, pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, fruit, and a coffee cake.

.

.

About 3 hours later people started to stir in the house, I could hear a car pull into the garage and was happy that the guys were coming home. I had just pulled the last of the dishes out of the oven when they all come barreling threw the door.

"Damn Edward, you are one lucky son of a bitch to be coming home in the morning to smells like this, can I borrow your fiancé?" Emmett asked just as he rounded the corner.

"No way man this one is all mine," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head. "How are you today my love?" He asked me.

"Fine, a little sad that I had to wake up alone again, but that can be fixed tonight right?" I was hoping that things went smoothly for them so they would be able to stay home tonight.

"I think I can arrange for that to happen." He said as he kissed me again.

"Good. How did it go last…well this morning I guess? Were you able to get what you needed done?"

"HELL YES! That place went up in a blaze of glory," Em started to sing. Oh god he really is a strange one.

"Good, now maybe he will back off a little, or do you think he will be coming after you harder now?"

"He is going to come after us harder now, he knows that the other families are working with me on this, so he is going to start sending guys down there way, he thinks that because they are here that they will leave there places unprotected, but we are not as stupid as he is. We have upped security on all of the buildings we have to prevent him from attacking but who knows what he is going to do. This morning we got a lucky little look at some of his plans so we'll see what he tries to do."

"What do you mean look at his plans; did he have a map laying out for you to see of what he was going to do next?" Edward shook his head yes and then everyone started busting up laughing, how stupid could you get, leave plan laying around to be found.

"Are you sure that it wasn't a set up? I mean maybe he left them there hoping that you would find them so that you would guard those areas more and leave others unprotected?"

"We thought of that too, so we are not going to leave any place unprotected, they have orders to shoot but not kill we want these people alive so that we can interrogate them and maybe find out more about what Black's plans are." Vladimir said.

"I personally don't think he is that smart, but who knows he could fool us all, I mean he is pretty pissed about that gun shipment so he could be trying to set us up." James said.

"The stupid ones are the ones you have to watch the most because they don't think about what they are doing, they just do it. I have had to deal with a few like that." Santiago said as he came into the kitchen.

"Ok well enough talk for now, I want all of you to go and take a shower before you come back down to eat. NO! Dirty men at this table." I said point the wooden spoon in my hand at everyone of them, if Edward thought that he wasn't included he knew better now. They all marched up the stairs to take there showers.

.

.

.

We were finally able to have a quiet night at home, the others decided that it would be a good idea to check in with there men at home also so they left for the night and said they would be back in a couple of days to help with the rest of the plan. Edward and I made love all night long; it was nice to be able to reconnect like this after the last few stressful days.

AN:

Tell me what you think so far. Only about 4 more chapters left before the end.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

I want to say thank you to xxxbulletxxx for the water gun idea!

It was pointed out to me I made an error I would like to correct that now; Edward is the head of the Italian Mob. Thank you to Dierksiegirl.

**CHAPTER 21**

We had a few days of quiet before the families all came back to the house. Ness was moving around a lot more these days; I tried to get comfortable but it was almost impossible, she seemed to like to play kickboxing with my bladder the most, I'm sure it's getting a little crowded in there for her but she still has a bit to go yet. The doctor said everything is right on track with the pregnancy and as long as I keep my stress level down she doesn't see any complications. Edward makes sure that I eat right and often and I also walk around the grounds just to get out of the house and some fresh air. I complain that I look like a beached whale and he tells me that I look beautiful as always, that it turns him on to see me pregnant with his child. My sex drive lately has gone down big time, I'm so uncomfortable; if I sit in a chair after a while I have to get up because my back will start to hurt, if I lay down I try to lay on my left side but sometimes that doesn't even help. The doctor said it was normal and would get more uncomfortable for me the further along I went, great I was not looking forward to that!

Officer dick had been here the following day asking what we knew about the fire and building that was damaged, I told him that I had no idea what he was talking about, which to some degree was true, I knew what had been damaged just not how it was damaged. He said that he would be back later with more questions. At one point during his questioning he openly asked why everyone was here, we told him that it was a get together of friends and family which was true, did this guy really think that we were going to tell him the reason the families were here in town; this guy was almost as stupid as Black was.

Afton, Santiago, Vladimir, James and Edward were all upstairs in the office discussing what moves they were going to make next, the rest of us sat around the kitchen table going over plan for a the baby shower. We are going to have a pink cake and balloons, play goofy games that sounded like fun and then I would open presents, Edward and the rest of the guys would be here for it also.

"I thing we should play the game where you have to try and guess what is in the diaper, you use melted candy bars and baby food, smear in into the diaper and then try to guess what it is." (this game is loads of fun to play) Rose said, everyone agreed it would be fun.

"Yeah as long as Emmett doesn't try to eat the diaper, maybe he should be last to get them just in case" Alice said while holding her stomach laughing. I was laughing hard too; I could picture Emmett taking a lick of the diapers trying to find out what it was.

"Yeah you have a point there!" Rose wheezed out threw her laughter. We were laughing so hard that we didn't hear anyone come down the stairs into the room.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" James shouted out, we all screamed. "I know that's what I said too!"

"Congratulations guys! How far along are you?" I asked, I tried to act like I didn't know anything but when I looked at Edward he has raised one eyebrow letting me know he wasn't buying it. I guess I needed to work on my acting skills.

"I'm going into my 12th week, apparently some still have there periods the first few months of pregnancy so I didn't think anything about it, I had a doctor's appointment yesterday and they did an ultrasound. I am so excited! We have been trying to have a child for a while now; I was starting to think that there was something wrong with me." Vicki told everyone.

"It might not have been you, we were going there so it could have been something wrong with me too, but it looks like it just wasn't our time yet now it is, I can't wait." James said as he walked over to Vicki and kissed her on the temple, they were so cute together and I was very happy that they had this wonderful news.

"Now we need to get Black out of our hair and life would be good!" Santiago said.

"Are you going to tell us your plans or keep us in the dark?" I wanted to know what they were going to do but at the same time I could see why they didn't want to tell us because of Officer Stefan.

"We will tell you all later, just in case anything happen then when you say you didn't know anything you wouldn't be lying." Edward told us, that was always his excuse but it did same me some trouble because I can't lie for shit. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Are you going to be going out tonight or waiting a couple more days?" It was a Tuesday night, they didn't usually do things during the week but maybe they were trying to mix things up so that Black didn't see it coming at him.

"We're going tonight; I want him caught off guard this time. And Officer Stefan isn't working tonight so we might not have to deal with him until later. I have Ben working on fixing the police reports that he puts into the system. He has been putting in there what he has been observing, did you know that that fucker is following the cars now?" Edward asked me, I just gave him this 'what do you think' look, it has been almost a week since I have been out of the house.

"I was going to go to the store later today, we need some things and I would really like to get out of here for a while of course Liam, Alec and Felix will be going with me." It was nice to have Felix back, for the most part he stayed in the security room but when I would go out and walk around the grounds he would always come with me to have some one to talk to. "I don't plan on being out that long so don't worry and I will be here before you leave tonight, I was thinking about making dinner for everyone again." I turned to look at everyone else and asked them "Is there anything that you haven't had in a long time and would like for me to make?"

"I can't think of anything child, but thank you for the offer." Afton told me, I turned to look at Edward next.

"No baby, you don't have to make anything special for me." He said I looked at James next.

"I can't think of anything dear sorry." He said then I looked at Vladimir, he just shook his head no, so I looked at Santiago, he has a far off dreamy look in his eye so I knew that he would want something.

"Santiago what are you dreaming about over there?" I asked him.

"Posole, fruit salsa with cinnamon chips, and sopapillas for dessert," he said dreamily.

"Ok I can make that no problem, so I will get a list together and then we can head out to the store, ok with you babe?" Edward nodded his head, I knew that he wouldn't be going with me because they were going to go over there plan for tonight.

.

.

.

When we on our way to the store I decided to look behind us and see if Officer Stefan was following us and of course he was there, no surprise there.

"What is with this guy? I mean I get that he works for Black and all, but I'm sure there are real crimes going on in other areas of the city that he should be working on." I said to Felix, he looked behind us in the mirror and shook his head.

"One would think that following around cars all day long would be boring. I think he is looking for a reason to stop us so he can put shit in the cars or on them. Right now he looks a little peeved about something, OH! I'm going under the speed limit good thing he can't pull me over for that!" We all started laughing it was funny to watch the guys facial expressions; when Felix would speed up a little so that he was right at the limit you could see that he was hoping for him to go over it, when he would slow down so that he was just under he would look peeved.

"This is too funny guys; do you do this all day when you're not with me?" They laughed and shook there heads yes. "You guys enjoy torturing the man don't you? I love how the windows are tinted and he can't see who is in the car, do you think he will follow us into the store too?"

"Not sure, we usually just drive around until we get board and then head out of his district. We don't normally stop anywhere for him to confront us. Let's see what he does, I would like for you to stay in the car until we know for sure if he will be in the store with us, I don't think he will do anything because there will be people around, but he might try to confront you."

"Ok," was my only reply. We finally made it to the store about 45 minutes later and the whole time he was behind us. Felix pulled the car into the lot and parked the officer was going past the car and stopped waiting to see who was getting out of the car I guess. Felix opened the door and got out along with Liam and Alec I followed behind Alec and got out also. The cop decided that he must need food also, so he parked his cruiser and got out also. We continued on into the market, I had asked then if we could stop at the Pike place market downtown so that I could get fresh ingredients for the dishes I would be making when I got home. I could have gone to the local grocery store but this is so much better, it's all local farmers and I can help support them by buying there items plus, you always find little things along the way. The guys hand formed a half circle around me, Alec and Felix on the side's and Liam following behind us. We got to the produce sections first with Officer dick right behind us, it was irritating that he was following me but what could I really do. Alec and Felix just said to ignore him and go about my business that we weren't doing anything wrong and he was just looking for something. I picked out the freshest produce I could find; I needed cabbage, kiwi, strawberries, apples, raspberries, lime, onion, and fruit preserves. Next we went to the herb section this was my favorite because I love the smell of fresh herbs we didn't need anything from here but I wanted to stop anyway. We stopped at a little Mexican stand and I got hominy and tortillas from them. I also wanted to stop at the meat market here to pick up the pork loin that we would need. We were heading back to the car when Officer Stefan stopped us.

"Out for a nice stroll today Miss. Swan? I see you have your entourage with you as always, what does the man not trust you to be alone anymore?" He was goading me into talking to him but I just kept on walking like he wasn't even there, the guys were loaded with bags and we had meat plus I had nothing to say to him.

"You know it's not very nice not to say hello when someone is talking to you." I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. He must not have liked that because he stopped right in front of us.

"Listen I have meat as you know and I don't want it to go bad." I tried walking around him but it was no use.

"I noticed that you used a credit card with Mr. Cullen's name on it, is he aware that you have his card?" Was this guy serious?

"Yes and if you would like you can call him, he is the one paying for all of the food." I snapped at him.

"I would watch my tone missy; I could take you in for using someone else's card and your attitude towards an officer of the law."

"What ever go ahead I have nothing to hid, Edward knows that I have the card he, is the one who gave it to me before I left the house." This time I was able to walk away from him but unfortunately not for long.

"Ma'ma I am going to have to ask you to come with me." He said as he grabbed my arm. "We are going down to the station and calling Mr. Cullen." I looked at Felix panicked because I didn't know what to do.

"We will follow you there but she will be riding with us," Liam said with authority.

"No she will not, she is to ride with me so that I know she won't run away." With my arm still in his grasp he started to drag me away. The guys were following behind me so I happy with that.

"I will be riding with her then; she is not to be out of my sight at anytime." Felix told Officer Stefan.

"Fine," he said as we continued to the cruiser. I saw Liam and Alec typing away on there phones so I knew that Edward would be at the station when we got there along with Zafrina. Officer Dick placed me in the back of the cruiser and Felix got into the other side in the back with me, it helped to calm me down that he was back here with me. I had ridden in my dad's car when I was little and always thought it was cool to ride in the back, now not so much.

"You know I'm not the bad guy here, it's against the law to use a credit card that does not have your own name on it." He said as we drove to the station. I stayed quiet and looked out the window. This was ridicules he knew that we were together and that I would have permission to use the damn card. What was he trying to do scare me? I know when we get to the station Edward is going to be pissed as hell.

"I could have your friends arrested also for following a police officer." I just rolled my eye's he knew they were going to follow him. He tried his best to make me talk while we drove but I had nothing to say to him.

When we arrived at the station Edward was already there with Zafrina waiting outside.

"Mr. Cullen, I see you were notified that Miss. Swan would be brought in." He sneered at him.

"Can you please tell me why she is here? She is on the account so it doesn't matter whose card she has, her name is on it as well." Zafrina said. Officer Dick just kept walking with me in tow and not saying a word to them. What was he going to do? With Zafrina here he should be letting me go, she told him already that I was on the account. He lead us into one of the interrogation rooms, did he really think that I was a criminal?

"Have a set and I will be back in a minute, do you want anything to drink?" He asked me but I just shook my head. They wouldn't let anyone in here with me; I knew what he was trying to do now. He thought that if he could get me alone that I would talk.

When he came back into the room he had a coffee cup for himself and a bottle of water for me but I wasn't going to touch it. Who knows what he could have done with it. I also made sure not to touch anything else while I was waiting incase he tried to lift my prints and use them someplace else, I have watched enough of those cops shows I've seen how they lift someone's prints and then try to pin a crime they didn't commit onto them.

"Ok now that we are alone is there anything you would like to talk about?" I just looked at him not saying anything. "I see, well I would like to talk to you about what I know, you live with a suspected mob boss and are pregnant by him. Does he hit you or verbally abuse you?" I just continued to look at him. "I hope that you know you can talk to us, we are here to help you not hurt you, so if Mr. Cullen is abusing you in anyway then we would want to help get you out of that situation." I rolled my eyes at him. Did he really think that I was being abused? What a load of shit, Edward treats me like a princess even when he has his bad days. This was a joke.

"I want my lawyer," was the only thing I would say to him. I knew that I wasn't under arrest so really he couldn't hold me here plus Zafrina was right outside.

"I know you do but first I want you to tell me, is Mr. Cullen abusive to you?" I just looked at the moron and rolled my eyes again and repeated that I wanted my lawyer. This went on for about an hour before he finally gave up; every time he would ask me a question I would answer with I want my lawyer he would then say that he knew I wanted my lawyer and ask me another question. I could tell he was getting irritated with me. Where were the other officers at? Why were they letting him do this to me? Finally he let me go saying that everything had been cleared and I was free to go home. I just raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything else. When I was let out of the room and up to the front Edward came rushing over to me and pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him too and finally relaxed.

"What happened in there?" he asked me worriedly. I just shook my head and told him we would talk about it in the car on the way home. I wanted Zafrina to hear this too and didn't feel like saying it a million times over.

When we went outside there was a limo waiting for us so we all got in there was; Edward, myself, Zafrina, Alec, Liam, Felix and Aro in the back while Caius was upfront with the driver.

"Ok so what happened in there? Why were you being detained?" Zafrina asked me.

"He said that it was because I was using a card that was in Edwards name and not mine. I noticed that he followed us all threw pike's place and it wasn't until the end when we got the pork loin, which is now ruined I'm sure, that he tried to "arrest" me." I said I was hoping that while I was detained that they were able to get the food home before it was spoiled.

"Don't worry I took everything home while everyone else was waiting for you to be released. I knew you would worry about it." Felix smiled at me; I reached next to me and gave his arm a hug.

"Thanks Felix, you are the best!"

"Hey I thought I was the best, am I being replaced or something!" Edward complained jokingly.

"Yep he was the one who made sure the food didn't go to bad. You were just the one who paid for it." I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder, I could feel him kiss the top of my head and put his arm around me.

"So what did Officer Stefan ask you while you were in there and what was your response?" I stared to laugh when I thought about how he was getting irritated with me. Zafrina just looked at me waiting to hear what I had to say, she was in work mode now.

"He kept asking me if Edward was abusing me and did I know that I was living with a suspected mob boss. The only thing I said was I want my lawyer, he was getting so pissed that I wouldn't answer is questions. I mean I could have but I figured he was being a douche so I was going to fuck with him. He would say I know you want your lawyer but I would like to know if you know anything about what happed to the club that was burned down, I would just look at him and my only reply would be I want my lawyer. For a while when he first asked me if Edward was abusive I wouldn't say anything at all just look at him with my brow raised as if to say 'really'. He didn't like that either; I also made sure not to touch anything while I was in there, not the table, chair, paper he gave me or the water bottle he set in front of me."

"Why would you do that? Was the bottle open or something?" Zafrina asked me puzzled.

"No it didn't look like it, I just didn't want him to get my finger prints so that he could say that I was at some crime when I really wasn't I watch those cop shows I've seen it done." Everyone in the limo just started to howl with laughter at that.

"I never would have thought about something like that baby, that, oh god that is just rich. I bet that really pissed him off." Edward said there his laughter.

"It did too, he would consistently ask me if I wanted him to open the bottle for me I would then reply I want my lawyer. He got so pissed off; I think that might have been when he finally decided to let me go. I hope he was recording it so that he could play it back for Black. I would love to be a fly on the wall when he sees it."

"You are something else Bella, I'm a lawyer and never thought about anything like that. Edward I think we all need to watch more crime shows!" Zafrina said threw her laughter also. We finally arrived home and were greeted at the front door by Emmett wanting to know what was so funny. We told him to get everyone in the living room so we would only have to say it once. When they were all there we retold the story and what I did about answering his questions and not touching anything, everyone was laughing so hard they had tears. I had a feeling that things were going to be getting worse here soon especially after today's little run in with officer dick and tonight's plan. I decided that I should get started on dinner because I knew it would be a while to make and because of this delay I was already behind, I just hopped that I would have dinner done before they left for the night.

.

.

After dinner the guys headed out for the night, it was around 11pm when they were all dressed and ready to go. I wished them all well and told Edward to come home and that I loved him. He gave me a kiss then kissed Ness before he left. I was really tired so I said goodnight to everyone and headed to bed.

.

.

When I woke the next morning it was to a wonderful smell of bacon, pancakes and eggs. There was also juice on the tray.

"Good morning, to what do I owe the pleasure of this?" I asked him as he placed the tray across my lap.

"Nothing I just thought it would be nice for you to have breakfast in bed this morning is all, you had a hard day yesterday with that officer and then came home and made a huge meal for us before we left to go on our mission. I just wanted you to know how much I love you and appreciate everything that you do for me is all." He kissed my temple and told me to eat up because he could hear Ness in there saying she was hungry. I did as he asked and ate all of the food he had brought for me, I guess I was hungrier then I thought. When I was done he took the tray and said after I was done in the shower to join everyone in the living room and they would go over what had happened last night.

"Ok so what did you do?" I asked as soon as I was sitting next to Edward. He looked at the rest of the guys and just smiled, when I looked at them they all had big smiles on there faces as well. They were up to no good.

"Well first let me say that we no longer have a gym in town. I don't know what happened" Santiago had a sheepish look on his face when he said that "but for some reason the placed burned down." Yeah he didn't do anything at all, right.

"I may or may not have found out what warehouse he is keeping his drug shipments in" Vladimir said "and they may or may not be missing when he goes to check in the morning and he may or may not find a few dead guards in said warehouse." He was trying not to laugh, but I could see his eye shinning.

"I may or may not have had a hand in his guards missing at the docks to watch for a shipment of guns coming in. And I may or may not have sent a few male hookers to his house." Afton said laughing. "I would love to be a fly on the wall when they show up. And said shipment may or may not be missing also" Oh boy this was getting bigger and bigger now.

"I may or may not have had a helping hand in said shipment's disappearance. But I know I had nothing to do with another club of his going up in flames." James said. I just shook my head; they were getting crazy now with this.

"I had absolutely nothing to do with his "dealers" going missing either, I mean how would I know who is selling products for Black and who isn't they don't wear a sign around there necks saying I work for Black or anything. And I know for a fact that I didn't go into a restaurant and set loose a bunch of rats while people were eating there." Edward said.

"OH MY GOD! Are you serious you didn't do anything at all?" I tried to play along but it was hard I had to hide behind my hand so that I didn't laugh.

"Nope we sat here all night after you went to bed and talked and played card games. It was a very entertaining night." Edward said he finally gave up and just howled with laughter.

"I had absolutely nothing to do all night; I was nowhere near the gym taking out equipment for my own use at home before the fire started." Emmett said, yeah that didn't sound like something he would do, right.

"I didn't take any of the liquor out of the club before it went up in flames to use in my own club." Jasper said laughing.

"I don't know why there security system didn't catch who did this to there place again, I mean I know nothing about computer viruses or anything at all about computers, I just work as a server." Ben said.

"Well I know absolutely nothing at all because I was asleep, how about you girls do you know anything?"

"Nope" they all answered at the same time and then started laughing.

"Is there anything at all left of Black's? I mean you have hit clubs, restaurants, and a gym what else is left?" I was curious to know if there was anything that they missed.

"Yeah he still has a dock left that he used but I don't know how much longer that will be in place, I may not have sent a tip about it being a drug dock to the FBI" Ben said. Oh this was good, what would he do now?

"Ok well that pretty much takes care of everything he has left right?" Afton shook his head no "what else id left then once the dock is gone?"

"He still has his houses and cars left." Vladimir said.

"Oh" well I guess those would be the next thing to go then. "When is your next mission then?"

"We thought it would be a good idea for us to go home last night but we wanted to let you know what was going on first, so we will be leaving here in a few minutes." Afton said. When they were all done explaining what had happened and how it all went down they packed up there belongings and headed for home. They said they would all be back to finish the job but it would be best to lay low for a few weeks, maybe after the wedding while we were on our honeymoon they would take care of the rest of it.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**CHAPTER 22**

After the last mission the cops have been all over the families trying to find out what happened. Officer Stefan was here the following day asking questions about what had happened, but I told him that I was asleep so I had nothing to say, he also questioned Edward but he said that he didn't know anything either that they were all here playing cards and then they left to go home. Ben said that he fixed the reports so there was nothing to worry about there it wouldn't look suspicious for us, unfortunately I looked like Stefan was just doing his job and not harassing us but it was a small price to pay in the long run I guess. Edward said that Black was rebuilding his club Ecstasy in the same location but this time he was putting in a top security system or so he thought. The company he was buying it from worked for the family and will be selling him a system that doesn't do anything, it looks like its working but really there is no recording of what is going on so when he goes to review his tapes there will be nothing on it. The recordings are going to be downloaded to a central file that the families will be able to review, so when Black calls up and says that the system isn't working he will have the file to show that it is. It just won't be saved onto his disks. Edward said this would give them the advantage to see how Black operates, and then they will know where to strike next.

Afton said they had been hit at one of the clubs first thing in the week; they were able to get to the club in time before any real damage was done. Black didn't know that there security systems was top of the line and even if you cut the power to the system it works on a backup, but it also sends a signal to Afton's phone letting him know the power had been cut. Black was caught breaking into the club but when they pressed charges they didn't stick thanks to Officer Stefan, he said that the video was too dark and that you couldn't see the face of the person so they let him go.

James said that later in the week his restaurant was in flames, he also had the top security system in place so they were able to see that it was Black's men that did it, they were caught and sentenced for arson, luckily nobody was hurt when it happened. He has people in the jail that took care of Black's guys, now Black is in need of a new army.

Vladimir said that his Casino was broken into, the machines were damaged and the tables were broken. He also has a top system and caught the people responsible for it, they said that image was too dark so they were let go. Vladimir was able to catch the guy who was responsible and is now sitting in a warehouse waiting to be dealt with; he wants the rest of the family together for this.

Santiago was hit also the following week; his warehouse that had a shipment of cars was up in flames. When the cops wanted to know what was in the warehouse, they were told that it was used to house his painting that he did, he was renovating it into a studio that he was going to open. Because Black has so few men left he was the one to do it himself with one other guy. They both got away in time and are now hiding out. Santiago has his men looking for him but they are coming up empty as of right now.

We have been hit 3 times so far in the last 3 weeks; first it was Cullen Hotel, they damaged a bunch of the rooms and tried to burn it down but with the fire system he has installed it didn't get very far thankfully. Next they went after Le Mia Bella but people were still there working on the building so they didn't get very far with that, unfortunately they did get away. Last they got to one of the abandoned buildings that Edward has, there was no real lose there because there was nothing but empty crates in it, they might have thought that it was a shipment warehouse but the laugh was really on them.

It's now a week before the wedding and we still can't find Black and his one lonely helper anywhere. Everyone is coming to the house this week to help with wedding prep that still needs to be done. The only major thing left to do is the decorating but we still need to go over the list and finalize everything or at least that is what I am told. Because I was so close to my due date the doctor didn't want me to fly so Edward said we were still going to go somewhere but we would still be close incase anything happened but still wouldn't tell me where we were going. Alice was packing my bag for me and when she was done she just gave it to Felix who put it someplace where I wouldn't find it.

I have started to notice that my hips are really bothering me more these days, I felt Ness do a body roll of some kind and since then my hips hurt more. When I mentioned it at the doctor she said it was normal because she was preparing for birth. I have been swelling more also and every once in a while I will get a dizzy spell; she wants to see me every week now that I am closer and because of the swelling. I will be 34 weeks when we get married next week; I'm so excited for both the wedding and for Ness's arrival, we've had the nursery done for a few months now and I'm just ready for her to get here. I started washing all of her clothes and have them put away and her bed sheets are ready to go also. For the first few months she will be sleeping in a bassinet in the bedroom so that I can get up to feed her. Edward said that I should start to pump right away so that I don't have to get up every time but I told him that I wanted to so that I would get used to it and it was great experience for me, he seemed a little sad about that but, I told him that in time he would be doing the late night feeding and if he wanted he could stay up with me.

.

.

I was in the kitchen waiting for Russian Mushroom and Potato soup and Romanov Russian black bread to finish when I heard the door bell ring. Edward went to answer the door when he came back he had Vladimir, Sasha and a boy I had not met before.

"Bella I would like to introduce you to Amun our son," Vladimir said. I shook his hand I knew he was about 16 years old and was training to take over the family one day.

"Nice to meet you Amun, welcome to our home."

"Thank you Bella, it's nice to meet you too, I have heard many things about you from my parents. Congratulations on the wedding coming up next week."

"What is that wonderful smell?" Sasha asked me.

"I was just finishing up Russian mushroom and potato soup and Romanov Russian black bread. I hope you all will enjoy, I'm trying out a new recipe."

"If it tastes as wonderful as it smells then I think we will love it," Vladimir said laughing. Just then the door bell rang again so Edward left us in the kitchen to answer it. When he came back he had Afton, Corin, Carmen, and Didyme with him.

"Is that Romanov Russian black bread I smell cooking in here and wait something else too….Ah yes mushroom and potato soup. Man I haven't had that in years, child if you keep making all of these wonderful delights I am going to take you home with me!" Afton said as he came over to hug me. Corin gave me a hug as well.

"I could smell this as soon as we walked in the door, but don't let the old guy fool you, I wouldn't let him take you home. I might have to get this recipe from you though how did you come up with this?" Corin asked me. I took Carmen from her arms so that I could love on her a little before she was taken away to be changed.

"I'm trying out something new is all; I actually found the recipe online. It sounded really good so I decided that I would make this for dinner since everyone would be here."

"I can't wait to try it, I haven't had homemade Russian food for a while that is the only thing I truly miss." Didyme said she is usually very quiet so it was nice to have her say that she would enjoy it.

"I hope it will taste alright then." I was starting to feel light headed so I said that I was going to sit down, I didn't want to be rude to everyone but it felt like if I didn't sit down then I would pass out. I went to the living room to rest for a few and everyone followed me in there. A while later the rest of them all showed up; Santiago and his crew followed by the rest of the Cullen crew the house was packed with people once again. The only ones missing were James and Vicki but I knew that they wouldn't be here until late tonight. Vicki had a doctor's appointment; they were going to find out the sex of the baby today.

"How have things been going with everyone?" Carlisle asked the families, we were all sitting around making small talk when the door bell rang again, I just looked at Edward because I didn't know who else would be coming here everyone that I knew of was already here. He went to answer the door and I heard a loud yell.

"Where is that bitch at, she has been ignoring me I know it!" I whipped my head around to see all of my friends there with Gabe in the lead; he had his hands on his hips, head cocked to the side and his eyebrow raised while looking at me. I got up as fast as I could and made my way over to them.

"What are you all doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but I wasn't expecting you to be here until the day before the wedding!" I was so happy to see all of them, I made the introductions to everyone and soon we were all sitting around talking like we had been the best of friends for years. It was nice to see that my soon-to-be family was getting along so well with my friends.

.

.

The rest of the week passed by and before I knew it I was getting ready to walk down the isle to be married. There still was no sign of Black and I was a little worried that he would somehow ruin this day for us but Edward said it didn't matter what happened that we would be married today. The decorators had been here since early this morning setting things up; there was an arch at the end of the isle where Edward and I would say our vows; the arch was white and covered in vines and flowers. The chairs had a white covering over them, flowers leading down the isle and at the end under the arch, there was a unity candle for us to light. The bridesmaids all looked wonderful in there gowns. I had my something new, my dress, my something blue was the garter I got, my something old was the earrings I was wearing they belonged to my grandmother, my something borrowed came from Esme it was a diamond cross necklaces that she said Alice, Rose and she also wore when they were married, it was a family heirloom and she would be honored if I ware it. I tried not to cry when she placed it around my neck it was so beautiful I gave her a hug and told her thank you. Before I knew it Carlisle was knocking on the door telling me it was time and that everyone was in there places. Gabe came into the room just then and started bawling like a baby.

"Look at you! You look absolutely gorgeous I still can't believe that you are getting married to the hunk of meat down there, you are one lucky woman." Gabe said when he was able to get himself under control.

"Thank you Gabe, you don't know how much it means to me that you are here with me today. You look so handsome in your suite and tie; I'm not used to seeing you like this." Gabe came over to me and took my hand and wrapped it around his arm, we were now waiting for the signal to begin the walk. When to doors opened everything looked wonderful, but what stood out the most was at the end of the isle waiting for me was Edward. He looked so sexy in his black tux with matching teal tie and crisp white shirt, it was hard not to run down to him and rip his clothes off and have my way with him.

"Tone down the lust factor over here," Gabe whispered to me. I didn't realize that it was so bad. I said a quite sorry to him. When he placed my hand into Edwards the world just faded away so it was just the two of us. It came time for the vows before I knew it; I just continued to look into Edwards eyes as he said his.

"I Edward Anthony Cullen take you Isabella Marie Swan to have and to hold from this day fourth, to love, honor, cherish, and respect. In sickness and in health I promise to stand by you. For richer or poorer I will always be by your side; no matter what life will throw at us I know that our love in one another will overcome it. As long as we both shall live I take you too is my wedded wife." As Edward said his vows to me I tried not to cry bit it was no use tears were running down my cheeks and blocking my view. He placed the wedding band on my finger when he was threw, it was a simple white gold band with small diamonds around it, the ring was large so I didn't want anything else added to it.

"I Isabella Marie Swan take you Edward Anthony Cullen to be my wedded husband in good time and in bad, in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer I will always be by your side, no matter what life throws our way we will overcome it together as one. My promise to you is to respect you, cherish you, honor you and love you for as long as we both shall live." I placed the band on Edwards finger and then I looked into his eyes, they showed so much love in them that I would never question his love for me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," the justice of the peace said. And kiss his bride he did, I almost forgot that we were in front of a bunch of people until I heard Emmett do his wolf whistle for us.

"Please let me introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen." When he said that we started walking back up the isle and into the house where the workers were getting ready to set up for the reception outside. We all gathered around and were talking about how beautiful everything was until I felt a sudden sharp pain in my abdomen I doubled over trying to breath threw it.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Everyone asked me.

"I don't know I just got this really sharp pain in my abdomen I'm ok now." It was such a weird feeling, the doctors had told me that I would experience "false" labor pains so maybe that's what it was. We continued on with the rest of the night, the receptions was wonderful. I danced with Carlisle, Edward, Em, Jasper, James, Afton, Santiago and Vladimir that night. I was so ready when Edward stole me from Emmett to get on with our honeymoon. He loaded me into the car along with our bags, the guards were following us still but they weren't riding with us and that was nice.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" I asked him after about an hour of driving.

"We're almost there love, just a few more minutes." He replied, we had gotten off the highway and were on a deserted road, when he turned down a drive there was nothing but trees for a while then there in the middle of what looked to be a forest of some kind what a beautiful log cabin house. It was white with red trim only a single story level; when we got inside it was just as nice, there were 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and dinning room. It had this homey feel to it one of those getaway type places.

"This is beautiful, where are we?"

"We are in the middle of the woods," he snickered. I just rolled my eyes at him I knew that much. We're still in Seattle love, it's a little out of the way but I found this place online and they had an available cabin so I though with not being able to go anywhere right now that we could just take this time for ourselves before Ness get's here, but if something were to happen then we would still be close by."

"Thank you, this place is perfect, I would love to come back here sometime when Ness is older."

"I'm sure she would like this place, if you go out on the back deck you can see the beach from here also." I went to look and sure enough you could see the water. We spent the rest of the week in the cabin and only going out to get food once. It was nice to be able to spend time with Edward and not have to worry about weather he was coming home that night or going to get called to leave in the middle of the night. Nobody was around us other then the guards but I didn't see them either so they were hiding well. After 5 days of bliss it was time to head back to the city, I had a doctors appointment the following day so we couldn't spend anymore time here. When we packed up to leave I said a silent goodbye to the peaceful place, I wasn't ready to go back home to the life of crime, but we didn't have much choice they needed Edward to be there and it was something that he couldn't just leave behind as much as I would have loved for him to do.

.

.

When we arrived back at the house I wanted to tell Edward to turn around and go back to the cabin we just came from. There sitting on the porch waiting for us with varying degrees of pissed off was the family, and I mean all of them; the Irish, Romanian, Russian and Columbian, this couldn't be good. When I looked over to Edward he had his hands wrapped around the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"Edward what's going on?" I was starting to worry when he didn't answer me, "Babe, what's this all about?" I placed my hand on his arm to get his attention but he didn't even look at me he almost seemed to tense even more.

"Bella I want you to go inside with the other wives please, I know this was not the home coming we were hoping for but I need to find out what is going on and then I will fill you in." He said as he opened my car door and helped me out. When we got into the house I went to the living room while the men went to Edward's office to talk about what had been going on.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on or do I have to be the last to know?" I was getting frustrated and worried.

"There was a shoot out while we were away." Edward said as he came back into the room, he was all dressed in black and had on a Kevlar suit so I knew that he would be going out tonight. "Black's upset that all of his building are gone; he has been in hiding for the last few weeks so when the papers reported on our wedding the following day he thought it would be safe for him to come back, when he did he found out about his buildings. The police have tried to contact him but he had not returned there calls. I was sure Officer Stefan would have filled him in on what had happened but he must have been slacking on the job. He thought that with me gone the other families would be less likely to be on guard so he tried to attack them one by one, with the help of his security system they were able to leave the area before he got there. We are going to take care of this tonight if we can catch up with him, I have a planed shipment coming in that he should know about so we are hoping to ambush him there, and it's hard to say if he will show though it's only him and one other person that I am aware of right now. I need you to listen to me, you know that I love you but with everything that is going on I need you to stay here, please for the love of god DO NOT leave this house not even with guards with you ok?" I could see the pleading in his eyes so I knew that things were going to be getting bad quickly, I nodded my head that I would stay home, it's not like I could run for my life if something were to happen. The other wives agreed to stay with me. Some of the guards were going to go with them, that was fine with me the house was secure enough that we didn't need that many here just a couple would be fine; with that said they loaded up the cars and got ready to leave.

"I know this is not what we wanted to take care of when we got home from our honeymoon and I am so, so sorry love, I will make this up to I promise." He said as he held me tightly I reached up to give him a kiss.

"Just promise me to be careful ok, I won't survive if you don't and I want Ness to know her father." I told him, this time him leaving would be hard because I knew it would be a fight to the end.

"I will try my best to do everything in my power to come home to you and Ness, but I can't promise you that I won't get hurt, this is a fight to the end, when this is all over Black will be gone as well as his last remaining man. I want to have this all taken care of as quickly as possible, but I know that it might not happen over night, we are going to step up our game plan and if we have to we will go out every night until this is over and he has been caught."

"Do whatever you need to do to, just come home to me, I need you here with me and Ness." I pleaded with him. "I love you too," I said as I kissed him one last time before he left the house. It was only 7:30pm and I was starting to get hungry, I told the girls that I was going to make dinner and asked if they were hungry, they said they were and were going to help me.

AN:

I think things are going to be getting a little heated!


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I just like to make them do bad things! This is the second to last chapter.**

CHAPTER 23

The following morning we were sitting in the living room watching the news waiting for the guys to come home. They were talking about how there was a shoot out in the parking garage at C&M casino, there were several pronounced dead at the scene and were suspected to be linked with the Quilite Mob, there was also an officer down, it was Officer Stefan, I was happy to see that he wouldn't be bothering me anymore. They also said that they had suspected men that were from other families of the mob but didn't go into more detail on it. When they went to commercial I looked at everyone in the room and started to get worried that those men that were shot down might be one of our men and that didn't sit to well with me.

"Bella I know that you are worried right now, but you have to remember there are a lot more of us, Black only has one man that we know of." Esme said, I nodded my head that I understood but it was still hard not knowing what was going on or when they would be home. I decided that I needed a distraction so I started cooking; it helps to take my mind off of things for a while. I made food that I could put in the freezer and heat up at a later time, I thought it would be helpful for when Ness gets here and I don't have the time to cook like I used too. I knew that Irena would be here to help with the cooking so I didn't want to make too much, but I figured that I would sent some of it home for the other families too. I made meals for each; Irish meals, Russian meals, and Spanish meals.

.

.

The doctors appointment went well, she said that I was 37 weeks now and that if I went into labor that Ness would be ok, she did put me on nifedipine twice a day to stop the contractions but that it doesn't always work, she said that Ness will be here when she is ready, she also told me that I needed to rest as much as possible but it was so hard right now with everything going on. I couldn't wait for Edward and the guys to come home, this was too stressful for me, not knowing if he was ok or not. I went back into the living room to see if there had been any news yet, it was just coming back on when I came in so I sat down to watch what was going on.

"_Earlier today we reported a shootout in downtown Seattle at C&M casino, Officer Stefan Mitchell of the local Seattle police department was pronounced dead at the scene. He was said to be working on a case involving the mafia families in the area." _I was happy to hear that officer dick wouldn't be bothering us anymore. _"It's unknown at this time what his involvement was. There were 5 more men, all dressed in black, suspected to be bodyguards for the families, the names have been released to us as Caius Mathews, Seth Masters, Charles Baldor, Alistair Denali and Kachiri Nomad. Who these men were working for is unknown at this time; the police did say that they were not there men."_

I looked over to Esme because those were some of our bodyguards I could see the fear in her eyes before she could mask it; I knew that things had gotten bad if the guards were down. Kachiri was a guard for the Romanian family, Alistair was the Russian family and Caius was Edwards bodyguard I didn't know who Seth or Charles was, so I guess Black had more people then we had thought.

"Do any of you know who Seth Masters is or Charles Baldor? I know he is not one of Edwards's guys." I asked the others.

"Yes, Seth is one of my guards," Vicki said. "He was a great guy too, he was one of the extra's that we had when this all started so he has been in on this since the beginning."

"Charles is one of mine, he was also here in the beginning," Senna said.

"Great Black must have someone helping him if he was able to kill one of the guards from every family," I said, I was ready to cry.

"But that means that the guys are ok, the guards did there jobs, I know that may sound cold but it's what they were hired to do, protect our men at any cost even with there lives, I hate it just as much as you do believe me." Corin said to me, I knew she was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working, the flood gates opened then and I just started to cry like a baby. We still hadn't heard anything from the guys and then to hear that our guards were dead just wasn't sitting well with me. I reached over to grab my phone when the news came back on.

"_Welcome back, now more on the topic of the downtown shoot out. C&M Casino is owned by none other than Edward Cullen, suspected mob boss. When we tried to reach Mr. Cullen his was unavailable, a representative of C&M casino was also unavailable for comment at this time. Mr. Cullen's restaurant Delica was burned down a few months ago and his club Sensations was broken into a couple of times, is this revenge for the people responsible? We will continue to have updates for you as they come in."_

I reached for my phone again now that the news was over; they didn't report anything that we didn't already know so I turned it off. When the phone went right to voicemail I knew that it would be awhile before I heard back but I left him a message to call me and let me know that he was ok and the news was reporting about the shootout at the casino.

"I know that it's easier said then done, but try to relax as much as possible, we don't want you to go into labor if we can prevent it from happening. Edward and the guys are ok I know they are." Esme said how she knew that I don't know but I had to take her word for it.

"How do you know? I don't mean to be rude but how can you know for a fact that they are all ok, you just saw on the news that the guards were dead! How do we know that Black doesn't have someone else working for him that we didn't know about? For all we know they could be dead someplace else!" I was upset and yelling but I didn't know what else to do. I was scared that I was going to lose my husband and we hadn't even been married a week yet! I felt a sharp pain go across my abdomen I knew I was having a contraction so I looked at my watch that I had been wearing to time it, this way I would know if we needed to call the doctor or if it was a Braxton Hicks. I sat down on the couch quickly and Esme, Alice and Rose came rushing over asking me what was wrong.

"Are you ok dear?" Esme asked me, I just nodded my head; it was hard to talk right now.

"Yeah just a contraction I think, this one was stronger then the others, I've been timing them so I'll know when it's time to go, I just hope Edward will be there." I started to tear up again, I was so worried that Edward would miss Ness's birth and that I would have to do this all on my own.

"Don't worry dear, even if he does miss this you won't be alone, you have all of us here to help you." Esme said I knew they would be here but it wouldn't be the same as if Edward would be here.

"Hey, I'm sure this is scary for you, I know that I am worried about Jasper too but why don't we put in that vampire movie, I think that Jackson Rathbone is HOT!" Alice said.

"No way! Kellan Lutz is hot, he reminds me so much of Emmett."

"I happen to like Peter Facinelli, he is gorgeous," Esme said.

"Well I happen to think that Robert Pattinson is hot, he has the whole sex hair thing going on like Edward does," I replied. The others were just laughing at our little fight over who was hotter then who. We watched the movies in order, when they were finished it was almost 10 at night and we still hadn't heard anything from the guys yet. I tried again to call his phone but it went right to voicemail.

"I'm going to head to bed, goodnight everyone," I said as I walked up the stairs to the bedroom. When I got there I started to have pains again so I timed this one too, so far the pains today have been all over the place so I knew they weren't real contractions, this one was no different. I lay down in the bed and tried to get comfortable but it was no use, I was so used to sleeping with Edward wrapped around me that I just couldn't find a spot to lye down. I managed to wrap myself around Edwards's pillow and finally found sleep.

I seemed like I was only asleep for a few minutes when I felt another pain go threw me, this time it was in my lower back. Tia said that I would have some back pain and maybe even contractions but I hadn't felt any yet. I timed this one too and noticed that it was lasting longer then the last one. When the pain finally let up I rolled over onto my left side and fell back to sleep, but I was woken again I heard a loud bang, I was going to get up to see what it was when everyone came running into my room, I looked at them trying to figure what the hell was going on, when Alice put her finger to her mouth telling me to stay quiet. We heard the loud banging again but it was someplace else in the house, I was starting to wonder where the hell the security guards were and why they didn't do anything. Rose must have noticed my face and made a motion with her finger across he throat, her way of saying they were dead also. My eye's widened when she did this, so I slowly moved off the bed and motioned for them to follow me, I led them into the walk-in closet where I knew Edward had a hidden cabinet with guns in there, I put in the code when it opened there was 4 hand guns in there along with a assortment of knives. I handed one of the guns to Sasha, I knew that she was familiar with how to shoot; she had gone on some missions with Vladimir before. I also handed a gun to Senna she said that she knew how to shoot once when we were talking about it. I kept one for myself and I gave the other to Rose I knew for a fact that she had a wicked arm on her, Emmett had taught her how to shoot. I knew how also my dad had me learn at a young age because of wildlife, he wanted a boy, but because he had a girl he still taught me a few things that he felt I should know and now I was glad that he did. I pulled up the carpet in the corner of the closet just as there was a loud bang coming from one of the other rooms that the girls were sleeping in. I worked as fast as I could to pull the carpet back when I felt Rose and Alice help me with it, underneath was a door that lead us to someplace safe until we could get help, nobody knew about it. We all hurried down the door and closed it just as my bedroom door opened. We could hear everything that was going on above us. It sounded like there was only one person in there and they were looking for something, they were opening doors and draws moving papers around, I had no idea what they could possibly be looking for.

"How the fuck did he know where I was at? There has to be something here!" I could hear a masculine voice say, something told me this was Black. I looked at the others and they nodded there head that it was. Because we could hear him so well we stayed as still and as quiet as we could not knowing if he could hear us or not.

"I know that fucker has to have something that will tell me. Where the hell is his bitch at anyway? I thought he kept her locked in the house?" I was beginning to wonder who he was talking to but then I heard another voice that I didn't know.

"She's pregnant with his child we need to find her, once we have her then we can get him to back off. How he knows where you are at all times I don't know, but I'm willing to bet that he has a tail on you." The other voice replied.

"I want her found then, he had his men kill my guards one by one and then he damaged all of my properties. Who the hell does he think he is! I will not let him get away with it! I sent Leah to see her family while this was going on, he won't go after her there. At least if he is smart he won't. Quil, find out where his wife is at, I want her tailed everywhere she goes; now that Stefan is out you need to take over for him."

"Yes boss, I will try her cell phone and see if she will pick up." Quil responded. I looked at the others in panic because my cell was on the bedside table they would know that we were here in the house when they called it. How the hell did they have my number anyway? I heard the ringing before I could hear the foot steps, but they walked right over to the bed.

"She has to be here some place. The bed is still warm so she couldn't have gotten too far, you did say that she was pregnant right? How far along is she does anyone know?" Black asked his men.

"Not sure exactly, I know that she is do anytime, maybe she left for the hospital just before we got here?" Quil asked.

"I have been watching this house for the last couple of days nobody has left or come in." another voice said.

"Embry you were asleep when we found you in the car how the hell do you know that they didn't leave?" Black sounded a little pissed that one of his men was asleep on the job.

"I have the doors rigged so that if it were to open I would be alerted, it's not possible for me to stay awake forever I do need to sleep at some point," he said.

"So you are telling me that a house full of women have just disappeared? There are 11 of them they couldn't have just vanished then, they have to be someplace around here and we are going to find them. Call in more help I want this place searched from top to bottom!" Black commanded his followers. Great how were we going to get out of here now, would they find the door leading to us? I was starting to get worried that we would be found but I had to remind myself that we did have weapons if they did and that we could try and save ourselves. I heard one of the guys I think it was Embry on the phone ordering more people to come to the house and help out, where were all of these people coming from, I thought the guys had got everyone but Black himself.

"Boss, I have 6 more men coming over here to help us look but they won't be here for another 45 minutes."

"Fine I don't care just get them here now!" I could hear them walking out of the room but I still didn't want to move in case they hadn't gotten far. When I could hear them all downstairs I let out a big breath, it was warm and dark in here but at least we were ok for now.

The space ran the length of half the house so it was larger then most hiding places, we also had flashlights, bottled water, and canned foods. Edward had made sure that this place was stocked before he left on this last mission, he made sure that there would be enough water for all of us and it would all last for a while, there was probably 10 cases of water up here, there was veggies, fruit, and bread, it might not be much but it was better then nothing at all. There were also packages of batteries for the flashlights. I was able to finally find one and turned it on when I located the water I handed everyone a bottle. Carmen didn't fuss much; it was like she knew that we were in danger. We could hear the front door open and close they weren't trying to be quiet about what they were doing, you would think that if they wanted to find someone they would be as quiet as they could what a bunch of morons.

"I want this placed searched from top to bottom, every heating vent looked into, every room looked into, no place is to be left alone, we start at the top and then we work our way down. With all of us on one floor they won't be leaving, I want you two to stay here by the stairs incase they try to make an escape." Black said to his men, I didn't know how many men he had with him but I was a little worried that they may just find us. When we moved the carpet back to get in here I knew that it would go back in place, it has magnets on it and the floor so you would never know that there was a door underneath it. We could hear them coming up the stairs and going into the other rooms, I looked over at the others and I noticed they all had the same look of fear on there faces that I probably had on mine we didn't know what was going to happen.

A while later I could hear someone move into the room, you could hear they were over by the bed it sounded like they were moving the bed around, why I have no idea. Next they moved to the entertainment center, they broke the TV by throwing it on the floor it also sounded like they knocked over the entertainment center. Next they moved on to the bathroom, what they thought they would find in there kind of made me wonder if they even knew what they were doing. Who would look in a bathroom for someone, did they think that I was going to be hiding under the sink? I looked over at the others they all were trying hard not to laugh at this guy. I just rolled my eyes at them and tried not to laugh also.

.

.

After what felt like hours you could hear the door downstairs open quietly and closes then two thumps hitting the floor, I looked at the girls wondering what it could possibly be that would make that kind of a noise. It wasn't loud there was barely any sound at all. We could hear movement on the stairs next, but again it was very quiet whoever it was, was trying to be quiet. They continued up the steps and down the hall into the other bedrooms again there was a thump but it was only felt in the floor not heard. This continued on for the rest of the rooms until they got to my room.

"So the big man returns how nice of you to join us. What's the matter can't talk right now? You are looking a little white." Black said laughing. There were noises, it sounded like someone was fighting and then nothing complete silence, just then my water broke.

AN:

I know I'm a horrible person for the cliffy. But it seemed like a great place to stop!


	24. Chapter 24

I'M SAD TO SAY THAT THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME PEEPS!

**CHAPTER 24**

I looked at the other women in here with me and bit down on my fist so that I wouldn't scream out in pain. I was now sitting in a puddle of water, just great. I did not want to have my child in here. The silence was starting to worry me because I didn't know if anyone was still in the house or if it was a trick so that we would come out of hiding. As another contraction came on I bit onto my fist again and looked at my watch they were regular now so I knew that I was in labor. They were coming about every 7 minutes so far. We sat in silence waiting to hear anything that would let us know that the intruders had left but still nothing. All of a sudden the door opened letting the light in, we were far enough away from the door that they wouldn't see us right away, whoever had the flashlight flicked it off quickly so that they wouldn't see us if they looked in.

"Bella are you guys down here?" Edward asked. I let out a cry of relief knowing that he was here. Just then another contraction hit and I screamed out. "What happened?" He asked panicked

"My water just broke, my contractions are now at 5 minutes apart, and we need to get to the hospital now!" I rushed out. Everyone started to move closer to the door now knowing that we were safe, I was the last one to get out because every time I would try to move it would hurt and I didn't want to go anywhere. Edward came down to help me and Emmett was waiting at the top to carry me out to the car. When I was finally out I saw the damage that was done to the room but I didn't want to stop and look around right now I just wanted to get to the hospital so that Ness could be born.

.

.

.

.

6 hours later Renesemee Carlie Cullen was born into the world weighing 7 pounds 4 ounces and 22 inches long, she has brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen on a baby, they said that most babies are born with blue and then change as they get older but she had green ones already. I was happy to see that she had her daddy's eyes, Edward was happy that she had my hair. When everything was ready and we were settled into the new room the family started to come in.

"Oh look at her; she is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen!" Esme gushed. Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"She is a beauty," he said

"Ok mom you have had your turn now it's mine. Hand over my niece and nobody get's hurt" Alice said with a serious voice. Esme handed over Ness to her reluctantly.

"Look at you precious one, you sure do know how to make an entrance don't you? Just like your daddy. Mommy doesn't like attention on her, but I know you will. I am going to create a whole new line of clothing and you are going to be my helper I'm going to call it "Ness's Line" by A. Cullen, how does that sound?"

"Yeah ok now it's my turn pixie hand her over or your car won't start!" Rose said. She took Ness from Alice and started cooing over her also.

"You little one are going to know all about car's so that some man doesn't try to hassle you and sell you something that you don't really need or want. I will be the one to teach you everything you know, because let's face it, daddy or mommy don't know cars like aunty Rose does." I just stuck my tongue out at her but she was right I didn't know anything about cars.

"Whatever babe, she is going to due her own thing and come to Uncle Emmett when things go wrong right princess." He said as he took her from Rose, she just looked at him like he had lost his damn mind but handed her over anyway. It was a funny sight to see this huge guy holding this tiny little person, she almost fit in one hand she was so small compared to him. Emmett held her for a few minutes and then passed her off to Jasper to hold, he eagerly scooped her up you could tell that he was just waiting for his chance to hold her but didn't want to fight over her like the others did. I was starting to get tired quickly so everyone decided that they would leave for the night and come back tomorrow so they could spend more time with us. When they left I looked at Edward and sighed I was so happy that he got there when he did and that he was here to be apart of his child's birth.

"I'm glad that you got here in time, I was so afraid that you wouldn't be here and you would miss this." I replied sleepily, he just smiled at me and kissed me goodnight.

"I almost thought I would too, I love you baby get some rest you've had a hard day." With that I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

.

.

.

I woke to the soft cooing of Ness, she was hungry and needed a diaper change, I went to get up but Edward beat me to it saying that he would get her while I got situated to feed her. When I was ready he handed her to me so she could eat, she latched on right away so I knew that she was hungry.

"I love watching you feed her, you are so natural at this." He said while he watched us in awe.

"It's her, she just latched right on, and they say that some have a difficult time but she seems to know exactly what to do." I was so happy that she was healthy and seemed to be happy so far, when she was done I placed her on my shoulder to burp her and she gave this tiny little grunt letting me know that she was done. I went to set her down on the bed but Edward was right there ready to change her for me. I can't believe how lucky I am that he is willing to change her. When she was changed he cradled her in his arms and rocked her slowly back and fourth until she was fast asleep again, he placed her in the bed the hospital had for her. I soon fell asleep again shortly after.

When I woke again Esme and Carlisle were here holding Ness. She was just starting to fuss again meaning that she was getting hungry. I could feel my breasts getting full so I knew she was close. Edward handed her over to me so that I could feed her, Carlisle was going to step out of the room to give me privacy but I told him that he could stay, it didn't bother me to have him in the room it's not like he could see much, even if he did it's not like he hasn't seen it done before. I knew that Esme had breastfeed her children and that Carlisle would watch in awe of it, like father like son. I was getting ready to switch sides when Jasper and Alice came in, when Jasper seen me feeding Ness he walked right back out apologizing for not knocking, I called him back into the room and told him that he was fine, I didn't care if he stayed in the room, I was covered up with a blanket so he wouldn't see anything. A while later Emmett and Rose showed up followed by the other families. Everyone said how beautiful she looked and that I was looking well also. I didn't feel all that well because I had yet to brush my hair I knew it was sticking up all over the place but I just didn't care at the moment. Vicki asked how the birth was and I told her the truth, I wasn't going to lie and say it was all sunshine and roses because it was anything but. I didn't have an epidural but I did have drugs to help ease the pain of most of it. I told her that the pain was worth it though because I truly felt that it was, Sasha and Corin both agreed with me that it was. I wanted to ask what had happened with Black but I knew that it would have to wait a couple of days until we got home.

.

.

A few days later we were finally home and getting settled in, Edward was wonderful to me and Ness, when she would wake at night for a feeding he would get her for me and then when she was done he would change her and rock her back to sleep often times I would hear him hum to her as he rocked her. Esme stayed with us for the first night that we came home incase we needed her for anything, being a mom she knew that I would have questions and wanted to be here for us incase we needed her.

.

.

We had been home about a week now and Edward still hadn't said anything about what had happened with Black so I decided that I would bring it up tonight, the other families were going to come over now that we were home and had a routine going. Irena had made all of us dinner tonight and we were sitting around the table when I said something.

"So is anyone going to tell me about what happened and how Black was able to get into the house?" I was still irritated that he was able to get in and wanted to know why and how. They all looked at each other trying to figure out who was going to be the one to tell me what had happened.

"Um, well to start we found out where he had been hiding, believe it or not he was right under our nose the whole time, he was staying in Cullen hotel under a different name, the people who work there didn't know who he was so they had no idea that he was a danger to us. I didn't fire them; it wasn't there fault in any way. When I found out what room he was in he had already left and was by the casino, apparently he had more people on his side then we thought, we lost 5 of our men but he lost all of his but 2. He had 10 people with him at the casino, Officer Stefan was one of the people on his side along with Detective Newton, I don't know if you remember him or not." He looked at me and I nodded my head yeah he was kind of hard to forget about, I had thought that he was fishy but didn't think about him working for black. "They were the first 2 that we took out, that started the whole thing. Black was able to get away while the shoot out was still going on, I had a tail on him but somehow he was able to loose them. When he got here he cut the power to the security system thinking that he would be good but when there is any problems or the power goes off it will alert me on my cell so that I can check things out, that's how we knew where he was. We got here as fast as we could; unfortunately it looked like we didn't get here fast enough. I'm not sure how he was able to get threw the guards unfortunately."

"What was he looking for then? When they were in the house they went threw every room looking for something, I could hear them opening the drawers in the desk."

"He was looking to see if he could find out how I knew where he was at and if there was anything that he would be able to use against me or the other families if he were to get caught by the cops now that his two friends were dead."

"Ok what else happened? When were in hiding I could hear noises and what sounded like bones breaking. I take it he is no longer alive to worry about right?"

"No he is gone, sitting at the bottom of the ocean right now with a pair of cement boots on. We did fight and the breaking you heard was his nose and his jaw, I stabbed him in the gut so when he dropped down I knew we didn't have long to get him out of the house so that I could get to you. I had some of the other guards that were with us take him to the one of his warehouses and to wait for me to get there but because you were in labor I didn't want to deal with it so they did. His warehouse went up in flames and it looked like he was left inside, I know that they will try and do some type of DNA testing if they can but the body that was used I don't think they will be able to get anything. The body was burned before the fire had started so we tried to cover our tracks but it's hard to say what will happen. When they got Black out of the house I headed right for the hiding spot that I knew you all would be in." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him so that he could kiss my temple.

"I'm glad that he is gone and that we won't have to deal with him any longer. I'm ready for some drama free time now!" I said laughing.

"That makes two of us baby, I just want to watch this little one here grow up into the princess that I know she will be." He said looking at Ness with so much love in his eyes.

"I second that, we have had enough drama for a few months, granted drama is the life of the mafia but it's nice when things are quiet for awhile. I'm looking forward to opening up more businesses and now that Black is gone I don't have to worry so much about him destroying them." James said.

"I can finally finish the casino and re-open it. I also won't have to worry about him trying to sell his shit drugs in my area anymore." Vladimir said.

"I won't have to worry about that little shit trying to steal my shipments or breaking in to my clubs," Afton told us, he was really happy now.

"My cars won't go missing again!" said Santiago.

"I won't have to worry about my child's safety," Senna said with a smile on her face. It took me a minute to figure out what she was talking about because they didn't have any kids, when the lights finally went off I just looked at her and she smiled widely.

"You mean? Are you really! How! What!" I think it was safe to say that Santiago was speechless. We all just started laughing at him.

"Congratulations guys!" We all said to them.

"I just found out before we came here today, I was at the doctors to have it confirmed, they said I'm about 8 weeks right now." Senna was glowing like most new mothers do, I was happy for her I knew that they wanted to have a child but she was told that it would be almost impossible for her so they never really tried or anything. Santiago leaned over his wife and kissed her passionately. Everyone was happy that this part of our lives was over, now we would just have to see what the future holds. We continued to talk well into the night. The following morning after a wonderful breakfast everyone said that they were going to be leaving later in the day. I was sad to see them all go but I knew that they would be back in a month as planned so that we could all get together and catch up.

After everyone had left I turned to Edward and held him close to me, I was so grateful that he didn't get hurt while fighting with Black and that he was able to be here for Ness's birth.

"I love you so much Edward, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I'm also grateful that this whole mess with Black is over and we can move on and watch our little girl grow up."

"Me to love, me too."

THE END

AN:

Thank you all for reading this story. I hope that you enjoyed it, leave me a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
